30 Hari Mengejar Uke
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. SasuNaru, dll. Chapter 7 updated. RnR or CnC?
1. Chapter 1

Perhatian! Ini fict **shounen-ai** saya yang pertama (yang abal), dan masih **rate T**, kagak tau kesononya mah.. Apa mau jadi rate M? Gimana jalan ceritanya.. –dasar ga baleg-

**Main pairing**nya jelas **SasuNaru**! Sebenernya ini **multi pair**, with **KakaIru**, **ItaDei**, dll. Saia suka banget sama pair itu! Hidup **SasuNaru**!!! XD

**Disclaimer**.. pengennya **Naruto** itu **punya saia**! tapi tiba-tiba **Sasuke** datang **merebut Naru** dan ngasih _death glare _plus ancaman chidori, -uwaa kejam nih Saskay- Saat saia dan Sasuke akan bertarung, **bang Kishi** nyelonong masuk dan mengancam akan melaporkan saia dan memusnahkan Sasuke.

Bang Kishi: "Diem lo Sas, gw matiin baru tau rasa loe! Lo juga author geblek! Berani-beraninya pinjem karakter gw!"

Sasuke: "Naru emang punya gw pan.. nih author gelo yang ngaku-ngaku!"

Naruchiha: "Jangan ngomong seenak pantat ayamnya elo dong Sas! Lo pengen gw matiin juga di penpik gw?!"

Tiba-tiba dateng Minato dan Kushina menggebrak pintu..

Minato n Kushina: "Naru-chan itu punya kita. Beraninya loe semua ngaku-ngaku.."

Naruto: "Aku diperebutkan.." –nangis terharu-

Istrinya bang Kishi: "WOY KAPAN MULAINYA?! Gw udah pegel nih benerin antenna tipi. KISHII!!! SINI LOE!"

Bang Kishi: "I-Iye.. iye.."

Ternyata bang Kishi merupakan salah satu anggota PSSTKI (Persatuan Suami-Suami Takut Istri Indonesia -?-) *WTH* –sang author dibakar bang Kishi-

Ya udah.. ini penpiknya.. nyok kita baca.. –gosong-

* * *

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke (C) naruchiha**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bermasker hitam dan berambut silver tengah memainkan ukulelenya yang telah banyak coretan sana-sini, di badan ukulele tersebut tertempel stiker bertuliskan 'jelek tapi merdu'. Dengan suaranya yang bukan kemasuk suara emas dan lebih mendekati kaleng rombeng, pemuda bermasker ini tengah menyanyi riang. Sebenarnya bukan menyanyi, tapi teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Maksudnya sih mau nyamain suaranya sama Tria Changcuters, tapi agaknya hanya impian semata.

"_Biar kata mirip buaya, bagiku Luna Maya. Ow ow I LOP YU BIIBEH!! Aku cinta kepadamu! Sayang ini, hanya untukmu!!" _sorak Kakashi yang lagi ngefans sama Gita Gutawa yang sering dia liat di tipi.

"BERISIK LOE!!!" seorang ibu-ibu gendut setengah baya melempar sebuah panci dengan banyak patri sana-sini pada Kakashi yang langsung loncat indah begitu panci yang malang itu dengan mulusnya menabrak tanah.

"AMPUN MAK!! Maapkan anakmu ini yang bikin pusing emak yang lagi sakit gigi! Ananda tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi wahai ibundaku tercinta!" jerit Kakashi dengan lebay.

"_Plis deh jangan lebay!!!" _emaknya Kakashi malah ikutan nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas, tiba-tiba terdengar suara T2 lagi nyanyi di gubuk sebelah yang lagi nyalain tipi. Ternyata ibu dan anak sama gokilnya.

"Ngamen sanah!" perintah emaknya Kakashi sambil ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang lagi bengkak. (A/N: Nggak baek nih emak nyuruh anaknya ngamen! Dan author pun langsung dapat _death glare _dari emak Kakashi. Ya ampun deh mak..)

"Oke boss! Ane pergi dulu ya Mak! Samlekum!" Kakashi ngibrit keluar dari pintu reyotnya dan lari kenceng sebelum panci dan teman-temannya melayang lagi.

XxXxXx

"_Kamu dimana, dengan siapa, semalam berbuat apa.." _Seorang pengamen berambut panjang ala bintang iklan shampoo Sunsilk tengah bersenandung nggak jelas menyanyikan lagu band kesayangannya sambil joget-joget di depan sebuah angkot warna kuning. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda rambut putih berkacamata tengah mengiringi pengamen tersebut dengan kecrek-kecrek andalannya yang udah ompong sebelah.

"_Disini aku menunggumu dan bertanya.. Yolanda.."_ si pengamen mengakhiri nyanyian gokilnya.

"Mas, mbak, minta keridoannya dong, eike dari kemaren belom makan.." ujar si pengamen yang ternyata rada-rada bencis sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

'_Anjroth! Najis gue dikasih yang begituan! Iya sih di belakang malem minggu, di depan malem jum'at kliwon! Ikh! Amit-amit!' _inner pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kiba dengan wajah nahan boker.

Penumpang angkot pun memberinya uang receh, maksudnya sih supaya cepet nyingkir. Sang supir yang udah gerah ngeliat tuh bencong mulai melajukan angkotnya yang kini nembus lampu ijo, menyelamatkan Kiba yang hampir olab di tempat.

"Jeng Oro, eike tungguin di perempatan sonoh. Eike aus," Ujar pemuda yang satunya -yang ternyata sama bencis juga- menyebut nama rekan seperjuangannya itu.

"Heu euh, hati-hati jeng Kabuto." Balas si bencong Oro.

"Iya, yu ah." Pamitnya.

Masih di perempatan yang sama, Kakashi yang sedang mengamenkan lagu PUSPA-nya ST12 mengeluh kepanasan.

'_Nasiiip.. nasip.. pengen dong gue jadi anak juragan..' _batin Kakashi mempertanyakan nasib dirinya yang kere bin melarat. Tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil _Mercedes Benz_ lewat dengan anggunnya, menyapu pandangan Kakashi yang sekarang udah ngayal-ngayal adem kalo ada di dalemnya.

Tepat di dalem mobil tersebut, seorang cowok ganteng emo berambut ayam tengah bete gara-gara kakaknya yang cerewet abis.

"Ayo dong my-sweet-baka-ototou, dimakan kuenya. Nih, aaaa.." bujuk sang kakak yang ternyata adalah Itachi sambil ngacung-ngacungin sendok berisi _Black Forest_ pada Sasuke.

"Dasar baka aniki! Gue kan nggak suka yang manis-manis!" bantah Sasuke masih ogah-ogahan menerima umpan maut dari Itachi, hehe.

"Tapi ini enak loh.." bujuk Itachi lagi tanpa kenal menyerah.

"Hn."

Itachi yang mulai bete atas perlakuan Sasuke mulai cari perhatian ke jalanan yang kebetulan lagi macet saat itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut putih kucel yang lagi nyanyi asoy diiringi ukulelenya.

"Eh, kayaknya itu temen aniki, deh. Nggak lupa ama maskernya. Masih dipake ampe sekarang tuh, emang udah nggak dicuci berapa taun ya?" Itachi sibuk berkicau sendiri tanpa dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Respon dari Sasuke. Sebenernya bukan respon sih.

Pemuda bermasker a.k.a Kakashi mulai berjalan mendekati _Mercedes Benz_ milik Uchiha bersaudara dan mulai ngamen disana.

"_C A minor D minor ke G ke C lagi.. A minor D minor ke G ke C lagi.._" suara merdu (?) Kakashi mengalun.

Itachi membuka kaca mobilnya dan mulai menyodorkan uang 20.000an selembar yang langsung disambut Kakashi dengan wajah kagum luar biasa. Baru liat yang kayak gini mungkin yak?

"Wah.. makasih!" seru Kakashi girang, sampai nggak sadar nubruk seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"WOI! KALO JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONG!" suara yang cempreng langsung memenuhi atmosfer sekitar sana dengan cepat, keadaan yang semula panas menjadi makin panas.

"Woh maap~" kata Kakashi penuh penyesalan.

"DIAJARIN NGGAK SIH SA—Kakashi-sensei!" teriak seorang pemuda yang tadi membentaknya dengan nada yang berbeda plus suara yang super cempreng, hingga membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu.

'_Siapa sih?! Ganggu banget!' _inner Sasuke protes.

"N-Naruto??? Uwaaahh lama nggak ketemu! Gimana kabarnya??" Kakashi balas berteriak dengan sumringah menyebut nama pemuda itu, membuat sebiji urat Sasuke keluar di jidatnya. Baru saja Sasuke mau protes, jalanan yang semula macet menjadi lancar kembali, sang supir melajukan _Mercedes Benz_ Uchiha bersaudara dengan agak mendadak, membuat urat-urat marah Sasuke makin terlihat. Sasuke yang terlanjur berdiri dari joknya mendadak limbung dan menimpa Itachi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iruka!" geram Sasuke menyebut nama supirnya.

"Ugh.. baka ototou!" rintih Itachi berusaha menahan berat tubuh Sasuke.

"G-Gomennasai Sasuke-sama," Iruka, sang supir berkata dengan gugup.

"B-Beraat.." rintih Itachi lagi hiperbolis.

"lebay lo ah baka aniki, gue juga nggak sudi dipeluk-peluk ama elo!" protes Sasuke, Itachi yang mendengarnya cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

Mobil mereka yang belum melaju terlalu jauh dari tempat tadi membuat Sasuke bisa sedikit melirik kembali pada 'dua orang biang ribut' yang tadi sempat membuatnya marah, kini mereka tengah ribut bagaimana caranya sampai ke tepian jalan, beberapa mobil lain yang terhalang oleh mereka sempat membunyikan klaksonnya, sehingga keadaan jalanan menjadi gaduh. Cowok emo yang menyaksikannya cuma bisa merengut dalam hati. '_Dasar usuratonkachi..'_

Kembali ke jalanan tempat Kakashi dan Naruto terjebak oleh beberapa klakson yang menderanya, dan umpatan pamungkas dari beberapa supir yang tak sabar menunggu mereka menyingkir.

"WOI! BISA MINGGIR NGGAK SIH?!" seru seorang berambut coklat panjang dengan penuh murka, Kakashi bergidik ngeri.

"Tuh kan Naru… ayo kita ke sonoh.." bujuk Kakashi dengan beberapa butir keringat segede jagung yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sebentar, sensei.." pemuda berambut pirang itu masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya yang nggak mau terikat, rupanya inilah sumber masalah dari mengapa mereka berdua masih menghalangi jalan.

Si pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mulai tak sabar, ia keluar dari _Pigeot_ berwarna merah miliknya dengan membanting pintu.

"Tuh kan.. ayo Naru-kun.." bujuk Kakashi lagi lebih mendesak.

"Bentar dikit napa s—eh," si pirang terdiam begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu yang memasang tampang seperti setan di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus jalan. Bisakah tak menghalangi jalanku?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

Naruto bangkit dengan keadaan tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar. "Ya deh gue minggir.." langkah kaki Naruto agak terseret-seret karena ditarik oleh Kakashi yang udah senyum-senyum nggak enak. Jalanan kembali normal dengan menyingkirnya Naruto dari badan jalan.

Sang pemuda berambut coklat yang berada dalam mobilnya hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah dua orang penghalang jalannya yang terpantul melalui kaca spionnya.

"Neji, ayo jalan." Seorang pemuda berambut merah menegurnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah iya!" pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya sebelum dia menjadi "si komo lewat" yang kedua.

XxXxXx

"Sensei~ uwaa~ lama nggak ketemu!!" teriak Naru lebay.

"Jangan panggil sensei dong, aku kan nggak sehebat itu.." Kakashi cengar-cengir, seneng juga sih dia dibilang sensei, ya meskipun sensei abal yang ngajarin cara menggaet cewek bohay nan seksi, ckckck.

"Hehehe." Naruto nyengir lebar. "Oh iya sensei, sensei sudah punya pacar?"

Kakashi tersenyum malu di balik maskernya. "Belum, hahaha." Ketahuan. Ternyata jago ngajarin orang buat mendapatkan gebetan, dia sendirinya belum punya.

"Aku sudah mempraktekkan cara-caranya sensei loh.." ujar Naru bangga, sementara pemuda bermasker itu terlihat _sweatdrop._

"Ng.. semuanya?" tanya Kakashi memastikan pendengarannya nggak rusak karena mendengar kebisingan jalanan tiap hari.

"Iya." Jawab Naru singkat.

'_Berarti termasuk 'itu' ya?' _pikir Kakashi menerawang.

"Sensei? Jangan melamun, ntar kesambet loh.." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan muka si rambut silver ini, menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunan joroknya.

"Caraku? Termasuk memasukkan 'itu' pada seorang gadis?" Kakashi sengaja menekankan katanya pada 'itu'. Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, pikiran Kakashi semakin melayang jauh. "Terus, komentar pertamanya apa?" tanyanya semakin penasaran.

"Pertama dia bilang sakit," ujar Naru sambil membayangkan, Kakashi menahan napasnya.

"Yah wajar saja, sensei, lubangnya sempit begitu." lanjut pemuda pirang itu dengan yakin.

"Tapi dia senang kau berikan 'itu'?" pikiran Kakashi semakin bokep.

"Tentu saja! Katanya dia mau lagi." Jawab Naruto lagi dengan santai.

Kakashi semakin menegang oleh perkataan Naru. "Kau melakukan hal itu di mana?" tanyanya agak terburu nafsu.

"Di taman." Jawabnya singkat.

"Di tempat umum?! Berani sekali!!" Kakashi takjub.

"Berani dong! Memangnya harus di mana?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bagaimana kau ini, tentu saja paling banyak dilakukan di _private room_, di tempat yang sepi dong, misalnya di kamar." Kakashi berkata sok bijak.

"Wah, ternyata nggak cuma aku saja ya yang melakukan itu? Orang lain juga?" Kakashi mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi sensei, menurutku bisa dilakukan di mana saja ah." Sanggah Naru.

"Mending di kamar saja, Naru. Lebih aman. Seperti di buku ini!" Kakashi dengan bangga mengacung-ngacung Icha-Icha Paradise-nya.

"Buku itu.. memang sensei mengira aku melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto curiga, jangan-jangan sensei-nya itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hah? Apa lagi kalau bukan itu?" Kakashi terlihat _blushing _di balik maskernya, pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah kode melalui tangannya yang digerak-gerakkan sedemikian rupa untuk membentuk suatu kegiatan intim.

"BUKAN, SENSEI! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU! SENSEI MESUM!!!" teriak Naruto keras-keras, dengan sukses membuat beberapa sandal dan sepatu melayang di beberapa rumah di sekitarnya.

"Ssssttt, Naru." Kakashi menutup mulut Naruto yang terdengar ember. Kan kalo emaknya denger bisa berabe tuh.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran setelah beberapa menit menenangkan Naruto.

"AKU CUMA NGASIH CINCIN! Sensei jorok ah!" teriak Naru lagi.

"Jangan keras-keras dong.." Kakashi nangis-nangis bombay.

"Aku nggak menyangka kalau sensei berpikiran jauh seperti itu." Yang dikatai malah nyengir kuda tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sebenarnya pantas juga ada perbedaan pemikiran seperti itu, soalnya tau sendiri kan kalau Naruto itu sangat polos? Sedangkan sensei-nya a.k.a Kakashi, amat memiliki pikiran "kotor" semacam itu di hampir seluruh bagian otaknya, bahkan pernah diklaim berwajah bokep sewaktu SMP dulu. Tentang cara-cara yang diberikan oleh Kakashi pada Naruto, sebenarnya simple saja, namun bahasa kurang jelas dari Kakashi plus kepolosan Naruto yang membuat salah paham terjadi.

Kakashi masih cengar-cengir nggak jelas untuk menutupi rasa malunya ketika ponsel Naruto berbunyi keras.

_**Kelakuan si kucing garong**_

_**Selalu nguletin sasaran**_

_**Maen sikat maen embat**_

_**Apa sing liwat**_

"Ya, papih?" ujar Naru begitu membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, '_Papih-Minato Calling..'._

"Naru-chan, kamu dimana? Papih cari di kamar kamu nggak ada, papih cari kamu di kolong kasur nggak ada, papih cari kamu di kandangnya Kyuubi juga nggak ada, dimana sih Naru-chan??? Papih khawatir banget nih.. mamih kamu ampir aja mau nelpon polisi." Kata Minato panjang lebar, menyebutkan nama seekor kucing milik Naru, Naruto cuma nyengir ditatap Kakashi dengan pandangan heran.

"Dari siapa?" bisik Kakashi.

Sebagai jawaban, Naruto hanya menunjuk layar ponselnya. Kakashi langsung mengangguk mengerti.

'_Keras banget suaranya..' _batin Kakashi agak maklum.

"Ah papih.. masa nyari Naru di kandang Kyuubi, kan Naru juga punya kamar sendiri yang jauh lebih enak kaleee.." protes Naruto, si pirang ini geleng-geleng kepala menyadari kekhawatiran orang tuanya yang sangat berlebihan, padahal Naruto saat ini sudah kelas tiga SMA.

"Papih kan panik ba--"

"Naru-chan?! Dimana aja kamu sayang?! Mamih nyari-nyari kamu!" potong Kushina tiba-tiba, Naruto bisa mendengar suara-suara perebutan handphone yang terjadi antar kedua orang tuanya yang kadang-kadang emang kekanakan banget.

"Naru di rumah temen kok, Mih."

"Terus kenapa nggak dianter sama Shino, supir kamu?!" berondong Kushina lagi.

"Abis.. Shino tuh pendiem banget, mih. Nggak enak buat diajak ngobrol! Udah gitu ekspresi mukanya datar banget, masa Naru lagi nyoba ngelucu, dia nggak ketawa sama sekali, senyum kek, minimal. Ini mah diem aja gitu." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar membela dirinya.

"Tapi kan mamih jadi tenang kalo kamu ada yang jagain.." ucap Kushina lagi.

"Nggak mau dijagain sama Shino, ah.." kilah Naru.

"Loh? Kan padahal dia itu baek banget! Mama utang budi sama ibunya, ibunya udah nolongin mama waktu ampir keserempet Bekam.." bela Kushina mengingat-ngingat peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kushina menyebutnya tamasya ke desa seberang, padahal jaraknya cuman beberapa kilometer dari kota, kampungnya Shino tepatnya.

"Ah.. mamih.. bilang aja **Bebek Kampung**, pake sok keren segala Bekam-Bekam.. ntar dituntut sama babehnya, Mih.." Naruto mencibir, Kakashi cuman nyengir.

"Iya deh.. tapi cepet pulang dong Naru-chan!!!" teriak mamihnya serasa pake toa ditelinga Naruto.

"Ya Mih!"

_cklik_

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Ng.. Kakashi-sensei, maen ke rumah Naru yuk!" Kakashi cuman bengong.

"Ta-ta-tapi.. ntar daku dimarahin emak karena setorannya kurang.." tolak Kakashi kembali lebay. Author jadi bingung, kayaknya emaknya Kakashi itu mantan preman pasar. Bujugbuset, galak banget dah!

"Itu soal gampang! Ayo!" Naruto menarik lengan Kakashi dengan cepat, pemuda bermasker yang lagi ngotak-ngatik ukulelenya jadi bergerak dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga senar-senarnya yang tinggal cuman 7 itu copot satu. Nasib naas bagi sinar ketujuh, hari ini telah dikabarkan meninggal dunia, mari kita renungkan sejenak semoga ia diterima disisi-Nya. Berdoa mulai.

"THEDAKKK!!! SENAR GITAR GUE COPOT! YA AMPLOP! GIMANA DUONGG???" teriak Kakashi gaje. Dan OOC. Naruto _jawsdrop _dan geleng-geleng disko liat Kakashi meratapi nyawa senar tak berdosa, author juga ngikut.

"Di rumah Naru aja deh, Kakashi-sensei.." bujuk Naru seperti membujuk anak teka yang nggak mau sekolah.

"Hiksu, hiksu." sesegukan Kakashi. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan layaknya Dora dan Boots.

"Mau kemana kita?" Naruto mengumandangkan _original Soundtrack Dora The Movie _(emang ada?)

"Ke rumah Naru!" jawab Kakashi norak sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje, sedikit melupakan kesedihannya barusan.

CERITANYA BAKAL NYAMBUNG

nyehehe, OOC, abal, garing, gaje, nista, borokokok, ngalorngidulwetankulon, ga bertanggungjawab, gelo, dudul, dan yang lainnya, silakan menghina fanfic abal ini..

MAAF! Buat Kakashi fans~ Kakashinya OOC sangat! Author juga rada bingung, Kakashi yang biasanya kul kok jadi kayak gini yah? –geleng2 disko (lagi) sambil ngepel-

Tak kusangka Kakashi ternyata ngepens sama si monyet Boots.. –naruchiha dibanting Kakashi ampe mental ke jepang-

Judul sama ceritanya belum nyambung yah? –emang nggak nyambung-

Ntar juga nyambung kok.. –getoked-

Gimana komentar anda2 mengenai fanfic abal ini? Nyok kita diskusi –ngegelar karpet-

Apakah OOC-nya sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat keterlaluan? Terlalu nistakah OOC yang saya buat? Terlalu cantikkah saya? –naruchiha dijemur di po'on toge-

REVIEW please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Nyohoho~ ketemu lagi sama fanfic abal ini XD

Doumo aligatou buat temen-temen yang udah me-ripiu ^^ -anak teka numpang lewat-

ekhem, kita bacain catu2 balecan buat lipiunya yah.. –anak teka lewat lagi-

peltama, **BeLuDuCinTa **wah.. makacih ud—

GEDUBRAK GEDEBRUK KROMPYANG PRANG DHUARR!!!

TETERETETETETETTTT!!!! NARUCHIHA DATANG SAUDARAH-SAUDARAH!! –nyembul dari balik pesawat reyot naas-

HUSH! HUSH! HUSH! –ngusir anak teka (baca: anak ayam) mode on-

habitatmu bukan disinih bocah belekok! –naruchiha digaplok ibunya (baca: istrinya om kishi)-

istrinya om Kishi: KAU SUDAH BERBUAT KEONARAN LAGI, AUTHOR SABLENG?!! –_with deathglare _ajip-

naruchiha: "Ampun Di Jehhh!!!" –ngacir-

Maap~ ini balesan ripiu yang sesungguhnya!

Pertama, buat **BeRuDuCinTa**, gomen tadi namanya dialaykan oleh anak teka rada *piip* -bantinged-. Makasih udah ripiu ^^

Kedua, buat **Raika Carnelian**, emang tuh Kakashi parah banget –dilempar buku sama Kakashi- Makasih udah ripiu ^^ dan makasih udah nambahin fanfic abal ini jadi paporit _ -peluk2 Raika-chan- -tendanged-

Ketiga, buat **Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki**, oh hai Neko-chan ^^ makasih udah ripiu XD. Kok dukungannya cuman 10% T-T itu salah nulis atau apa? O.O –ditimpuk-

Keempat, buat **.sabaku**, DEMI TUKANG DAGING ONTA! *ikut histeris* –gaploked- makasih udah ripiu ^^. Kenapa Kakashi ga nyanyi lagunya Gita Gutawa? Soalnya maklum yah, Kakashi katro, dan paling nggak bisa nyanyi sambil jejeritan kayak gitcuh, -ditampol Kakashi + Gita Gutawa- demennya juga ama sabangsaning (?) lagu2 romens unik punya The Changcut. KakaTria??? O.O ow ow ow ow maii gauwdd!!! Kayaknya seru juga XD –naruchiha ditempeleng- peace ^^v

Kelima, buat OMG! **Cute-Tamacchan**! my dudul imotou! –duagghh!- dikau me-ripiu dan meng-list penpikabalkurangkerjaan ini jadi paporit, MAKASIH ^^. APA?! DASAR KAU.. -_-a. Thappi makacih sharannyah yach! –alay mode on, lidah gw jd gatel-

Keenam, buat **Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze**, makasih udah ripiu ^^. Saia juga suka pairnya! X3 –sok akrab- -ditendang-

Ketujuh, buat **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**, purin-chan! Makasih udah me-ripiu ^^. Err, Kakashi itu "sensei" bo'ongannya Naru, kok. Tenang aja, kamu juga pasti bisa bikin fict humor ^^b tapi jangan abal kayak saia ya?

Kedelapan, buat **Mendokusei Toushiro**, makasih udah ripiu ^^. Iya, emang belum nyambung, masih ngalorngidulwetankulon antara judul sama isi chapter satu. Masih panjang kok, hhehe

Kesembilan, buat **Aoi no Tsuki**, makasih udah ripiu ^^

Kesepuluh, buat **deena kazuki aiko tsukishiro**, makasih udah ripiu ^^. Apa? Kejedot? -_-" . Tapi makasih yaa, hhe. Eh, daku bisa manggil kamu apa? Deena? Atau Kazuki? Atau Aiko? Atau Tsuki? Atau Shiro? o.O –gampared-

Kesebelas, buat **KoNan**, makasih udah ripiu ^^. Hah? SasuSaku? –geleng2 disko- kan ini Shounen-ai, neng. SASUNARU doongg –dikemplang-. Yah baca aja deh..

Keduabelas, buat **Uchiha Moritani**, Ichi, makasih udah ripiu ^^ -peluk2 ichi, ditendang lagi-

DARI PADA NARUCHIHA BANYAK BACOT MULU.. –nyumpel mulut sendiri pake roti-

INI SAMBUNGAN YANG KEMAREN, KAWAN ^^

* * *

**NARUTO © **(masih) **Masashi Kishimoto**. Kapan bagian saya? –tajonged-

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke © naruchiha**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Kita udah sampai di rumah Naru, sensei." pemuda pirang itu menunjuk salah satu deretan rumah di depannya, Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"Sensei?" tanya Naru heran, menatap wajah Kakashi yang nggak kobe alias kontrol beungeut. Dan jikalau maskernya terbuka sedikit saja sampai setengah mulutnya terpampang, kau akan melihat dengan jelas ada cairan aneh disana sedang menyembur, berlomba ingin merasakan dunia luar secepatnya, tapi untung saja maskernya masih dengan indah menutup setengah wajah gantengnya.

"UAPAAHH?!! KAU TINGGAL DI GEROBAK SAMPAH, NARU?!!" teriak Kakashi dengan abal untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"BUKAN! AKU TINGGAL DISANA, SENSEI!" dengan gemas Naruto loncat-loncat ala penari balet dengan gaya _pom-pom boys_ lagi ngepel jalanan beraspal. "ITUH!" teriaknya lagi, menunjuk rumah dengan angka nomor 13.

Kakashi cengok. Pemuda bermasker itu dengan gantian menatap antara rumah Naruto dan gerobak sampah yang ada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi berpikir kalau gerobak sampah itu mempunyai banyak kesamaan dengan gubuk reyot yang ia tempati bersama emaknya tercinta, sangat berbeda dengan rumah cowok _bishie _yang ada di hadapannya. Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tau. Diskriminasi dan kesenjangan sosial telah terjadi, saudara-saudara!

Naruto membimbing Kakashi yang masih pasang tampang bego menuju pagar rumahnya. Dengan segala keluguannya, Kakashi berkata, "Hamina.. hamina.. hamina.." saat melihat bangunan maha megah itu.

'_Edaann.. pagarnyah dua meteran euy!' _inner Kakashi terlihat kampungan sambil grepe-grepe pager rumah Naru yang tak berdosa dan belum ternodai, sang pagar pun menangis.

Kemudian Naruto mengajak pemuda berambut silver itu untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya yang amat sangat megah dengan beberapa pohon ukiran yang sangat cantik.

'_Kayak di tipi yah? Yang ada po'on bisa jadi bentuk barang apa ajah.. Jadi bentuk ukulele gue bisa juga nggak yah?' _batin pemuda itu lagi sambil liat pohon-pohon dengan takjub, tentunya juga sambil metikin daun, sekedar memastikan itu asli atau nggak, tapi nggak jadi. Fenomena "Kakashi masuk kota" baru saja terjadi.

Tak lupa juga hiasan arsitektur eropa di setiap ukiran dindingnya, menambah kesan elegan dan anggun. Bangunannya terlihat kokoh, dan menurut jalan pikiran Kakashi, chouji joget-joget sambil _sparring _juga nggak bakal runtuh nih bangunan.

'_Ranca bana.. waawww ibu-ibu gembrot bisa latihan senam disinih..' _kata Kakashi lagi makin tak jelas jalan pikirannya.

Setelah mendaki gunung melewati lembah pekarangan rumah Naru, kini tibalah mereka di teras rumah dengan keramik jaman jadul yang masih kinclong. Kakashi ngos-ngosan karena abis jalan jauh, kalau Naru biasa aja, maklum, udah biasa gitu loh!

'_Kenapa lo nggak sediain angkot aja sih, Nar?' _napas Kakashi masih terhitung satu-dua.

"Sensei capek?" tanya Naru melihat sebutir keringat segede biji jagung lagi nongkrong di jidat Kakashi.

Kakashi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Bentar ya.." cowok berambut pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan hape seri terbaru dari sakunya lalu mencet-mencet _keypad _yang terlihat masih sangat mulus, Kakashi nggak tau itu hape merek apa, boro-boro tipenya.

"Halo Mamih.."

'_Ya amplop-gue-lagi-kena-kanker!, oh mai gawd! Astagpiruloh! Dia nelpon emaknya yang ada di dalem? jaelakh~ hemat pulsa dong, brow!!' _Kakashi memang kere, makanya pikiran di otaknya hemat duit, hemat duit, dan hemat duit mulu.

"Iya, ini Naru udah ada di depan rumah, mih.." Naruto masih asoy ngobrol-ngobrol bareng setengah jam bersama emaknya.

Kakashi, bagai Sponge Bob yang pertama kali memasuki rumah Sandy, udah mengering dan kulitnya jadi peot. Pengamen yang malang.

Pintu dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dua meter terbuka begitu saja, sesosok makhluk berparas cantik menghambur keluar dengan setengah berlari, Naruto menyambutnya dengan deraian air mata bahagia. Sungguh suatu keluarga yang kelewat harmonis.

Di mata Kakashi, adegan tersebut berubah menjadi _slow motion_, dimana Naruto dengan Mamihnya berlari-lari kecil dengan latar taman bunga disekelilingnya, bunga-bunga tiba-tiba bermekaran saat mereka berdua berpelukan, ternyata _Teletubbies The Movie 2 _mau dirilis sebentar lagi.

Sekarang giliran Kakashi yang _ jawsdrop _sambil ajep-ajep, tapi kali ini author nggak ngikut.

Mari kita lupakan sejenak adegan abal penuh kenistaan di rumah Kanjeng Raden Bagus Uzumaki Naruto Saepudin, kita beralih ke kediaman Juragan Putra Mahkota Uchiha Sasuke Chicken-soup yang tak berbeda jauh nistanya.

"My-baka-ototou~ sinih.. maen sama aa-mu yang guanteng ini.." rambut Itachi berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, pemandangan yang mengerikan sebenarnya untuk Sasuke. Cowok emo yang sekarang ampir frustasi gara-gara kakaknya itu ngibrit lari bulak-balik kolam renang-dapur-ruang setrikaan demi menghindar dari Itachi yang udah monyong-monyong manggil namanya.

"_Semakin kukejar.. semakin kau jauh.. tak pernah letih tuk dapatkanmu.. terus berlari.. namun ku takut.. terjatuh la—_ADAWWW MAKK!!!" Uchiha Itachi, jam ini menit ini detik ini dikabarkan dengan sukses nyusruk ke kolam ikan dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Sasuke sambil nyodor-nyodorin ranting ke Itachi. Dapet dari mana yah?

"Kakak cuma mau maen sama Sasuke-chan," rajuk itachi dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu. _Sebenarnya yang mana adik yang mana kakak?

"Idih! Ogah! Pasti maen _pok ame-ame _lagi, kan?!" tebak cowok berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kok tau?"

"Ya iyalah, _wong _tiap hari suka tepuk-tepuk gaje gitu." komentar Sasuke menyepelekan, tapi akhirnya ia layani juga. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha bermain _pok ame-ame _bersama kakaknya, hal yang patut digarisbawahi.

'_Ampun DJ! Tolong hambamu ini dari malapetaka yang terjadi' _Sasuke menangis dalam hati. Namun sang dewi fortuna memang berpihak pada Sasuke saat ini, sang dewi fortuna yang menjelma menjadi sosok ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha, telah datang.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan, ayo segera siap-siap! dua jam lagi kita harus menghadiri pesta!" seru Mikoto riang, suaranya menggema di ruang tengah.

"Pesta apaan, Nyak?" tanya Itachi dengan noraknya dan langsung dapet hadiah bogem mentah spesial pake telor dari Mikoto.

"Udah dibilangin manggilnya 'Mamih', kenapa manggilnya 'Enyak' aja sih? Jangan-jangan gara-gara kebanyakan gaul sama tukang rongsok ya?" todong Mikoto, menusuk bagi Itachi.

"Cepetan kalian berdua siap-siap! Atau mau Mamih yang ngurus?" tawar Mikoto yang disambut gelengan dan gidikan ngeri dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

"OGAH!" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan.

XxXxXx

"Neji, kau serius mau menghadiri pesta konyol si mendokusei itu?" tanya cowok berambut merah pada cowok berambut coklat disebelahnya, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Iya dong Gaara-koi." jawab Neji dengan santai sambil tetep nyupir diiringi lagu dangdut kesukaannya.

_**Bang, SMS siapa ini bang?**_

_**Bang, pesannya pake sayang-sayang**_

"_Bang, ayo dong jujur saja abang.." _senandung Neji nerusin lagu SMS yang ada di radio, Gaara goyang-goyangin kepalanya.

"Norak. Mendingan lagu ini dong, Nej.." Gaara memutar channel radio ke frekuensi 101,5 FM yang lagi muter lagu laen.

"Yaahh.." seru Neji kecewa.

_**Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok**_

_**Ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok**_

_**Diputer-puter airnya diputer-puter**_

Gaara mangut-mangut gaje dengan muka masih datar (?), sesekali mulutnya juga ikut bergumam-gumam nggak jelas. Sekarang seluruh dunia tau kalau Gaara ternyata adalah penggemar Joshua, dan keduanya Vidi Aldiano. Mari beri penghargaan pada mereka berdua.

Neji cengok sebentar melihat reaksi Gaara yang di luar dugaan, kepalanya bisa goyang gara-gara denger lagu jaman TK?

Dengan sentuhan jari-jari kurusnya yang pucat, pemuda itu menggeser sedikit posisi frekuensi radionya ke 103,9 FM.

"_Ya buat para geboy mania, udah nggak sabar lagi kan denger suara si penyanyi dangdut ganteng Ridho Rhoma? Yu ah kita puter. Tarik maaanggg!!" _seru si penyiar radio tersebut asoy.

_**Sekian lama.. aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu..**_

_**Bukankah engkau telah berjanji..**_

'_Buset! Lagu dangdut lagi?!' _inner Gaara mengutuki Neji.

"_Daaatanglaahh kedathanganhmuu khuutungguu!" _seru Neji lagi, dengan gaya dan nyanyian yang dilebay-lebaykan.

"Alamak! Neji! Apeu yang kau lakukan ni?" Gaara melotot-melotot sambil (sok) ngomong dengan gaya padang.

"Ambo cuma mau dengerin lagu kesukaan ambo, bundo." jawab Neji sama OOC-nya.

"Mending lagu ini aja!" sanggah Gaara sembari memutar frekuensi radio.

_**Cit cit cuwit**_

_**Cuwit cit cuwit—**_

Neji buru-buru memindahkan frekuensinya lagi.

_**Belah duren di malam hari**_

_**Lebih enak sama—**_

Gaara tak mau kalah! Dipindahin lagi frekuensinya.

_**Mama, bolo-bolo**_

_**Papa, bolo-bolo—**_

Neji juga sama! Masa mau kalah dari uke-nya sendiri?

_**Para penonton~**_

_**Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, semua yang—**_

Sebagai uke yang tak mau ditindas, Gaara muter-muter panel radio tak berdosa itu lagi.

_**Sang bango eh eh eh sang bango—**_

Kayaknya ini mulai serius, nih. Sebiji urat kesal dari Neji mulai terbit.

_**Begadang jangan begadang, kalau—**_

Gaara juga mulai panas nih kayaknya.

_**Boleh dilirik, tak boleh dipegang..**_

"Huwah Gaara-koi!" teriak Neji gemas.

"Neji-kun!" balas Gaara.

XxXxXx

"Shino mana sih?!" teriak Kushina bagai toa yang hampir menyaingi Naru. Sosok cantik itu tengah mondar-mandir di ruang dapur. Sesekali nyomot kue buatan Mbok Inem si pelayan sekseh yang jadi pembantu rumahnya. Beberapa butir keringat segede jagung tampak tak indah menghiasi wajahnya yang udah dipulas bedak merk termahal secara merata. Wanita itu juga misuh-misuh dengan hampir memonyongkan bibirnya sehingga sedikit merusak keberadaan _lipstick _yang dikenakannya. Ujung pakaiannya di bagian bawah juga sedikit kotor terkena debu dan terinjak selopnya sendiri, namun pakaian semacam batik yang didesain sedemikian rupa itu terlihat cocok sekali dikenakannya. Kenapa harus batik? Karena Kushina cinta Indonesia.

Hhoho, pasti pada bertanya kenapa Kushina terlihat rapi sekali hari ini? Karena mereka mau mengunjungi pesta yang diadakan oleh klan Nara.

Sang Kanjeng Raden Bagus Naruto Uzumaki Saepudin cuma bengong-bengong gaje liat Mamihnya bolak-balik dari tadi, dan sekalian bersyukur kalo Shino menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Naru-chan! Bantuin Mamih nyari Shino dong!" pinta Kushina sambil nungging-nungging di depan kolong tempat tidur kamar pembantu.

"Ya elah Mih! Shino kan bukan cucurut! Ngapain nyari disonoh? Mending Mamih nyarinya di halaman belakang aja Mih, atau di tempah sampah, soalnya kan dia _insect-Man, _Mih. Kalau nggak kutu, berarti ya lalat. Pantesan aja dia bau banget, Mih. Kalau ngomong juga mulutnya bau emak-emak, itu juga pasti alesannya jarang banget ngomong ya, Mih?" ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Kakashi yang baru aja keluar dari kamar Naru langsung minder denger perkataan Naru barusan. Ya secara dia juga kalo sengaja diendus-endus bau juga kok, bau matahari. Tapi untungnya nggak ada anjing di rumah Naru.

"Naru-chan! Bantuin nyari Shino, napa?" Kushina mulai terlihat kesal, abis dari tadi udah nungging-nungging gitu malah ditontonin.

"I-Iya deh.." kata Naru keder juga.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyusuri tiap celah dan tempat-tempat lempap yang ada di dapur, membuat Kushina geleng-geleng kepala. Emangnya Shino itu kecoa?

Pencarian masih berlangsung jika Kushina tak berteriak-teriak gaje. Didepannya terpampang sosok bermasker Kakashi yang lebih mirip terlihat paparazzi oleh Kushina.

"GYAAA!!! PENGINTIP! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" jurus taekwondo si Ceng Lee ala Kushina, yaitu perpaduan antara jurus nendang bokong dan nyari upil telah dilancarkannya, Kakashi sulit berkelit dan mimisan seketika. Terus Kushina nyanyi-nyanyi _paparazzi-_nya Lady Gaga.

"GYAAA!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI! BERTAHANLAH! MAMIH! DIA ITU TEMEN NARU!" teriakan Naru menghentikan aksi Kushina yang lagi nyekek Kakashi.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya bener." Naruto memasang muka iba, tak sangka sensei-nya bakal dinistai seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam mini nyembul dari kepalanya, lalu menyala seketika dan mengeliarkan bunyi 'tingg!!'. "AHA! Gimana kalo Kakashi-sensei yang jadi supir kita aja, Mih? Kebetulan dia juga pernah jadi supir angkot, pasti bisa nyetir." usul Naruto dengan pose menggoda.

"Khu khu khu.. benar. Tapi dia kucel sekali! Ayo kita dandani!"

Kakashi bergidik ngeri seketika.

XxXxXx

Beberapa hiasan unik bergaya klasik tampak tertata rapi menggantung di pohon cemara milik klan Nara, beberapa buah meja panjang juga siap menghidangkan berbagai macam menu utama yang enak. Rupanya pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan Shikamaru, anak tunggal keluarga Nara menjadi murid kebanggaan Universitas Oxford itu dirayakan di ruang terbuka, di taman khusus keluarga Nara tepatnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam tengah menguap dengan ekspresi bosan, meskipun memang pesta mulai ramai oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan wanita muda itu, tapi entah kenapa tak ada satu pun gadis yang sanggup buat nyantol di hatinya yang sedingin es dan sekeras batu, tidak terkecuali juga seorang gadis berambut pink bersama temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang, yang dari tadi tersenyum-senyum centil sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke.

'_Najessshh.' _Sasuke bergidik serem ngeliat dua cewek tadi yang udah berani ngedip-ngedipin matanya.

'_Nenek-nenek centil! Matanya kelilipan wig bencong, jeng?' _sindir Sasuke lagi.

Sedangkan baka aniki-nya tengah bercanda riang bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang juga, agak mirip dengan cewek yang menggodanya barusan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, saking konsennya melamun, dia tidak sadar seorang pemuda tengah menerjangnya dari arah depan.

"AWAAASSS!!!" teriak pemuda itu, dan terlambat, tubuh Sasuke terdorong kuat hingga terjatuh ke belakang bersama pemuda tadi yang menindihnya dari depan.

Dada Sasuke terasa sakit, hidungnya juga terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu, rambut. '_Ukh! Bodoh!' _runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Pemuda itu buru-buru membuka matanya, melihat siapakah orang brengsek yang berani-beraninya mempermalukan Juragan Putra Mahkota Uchiha Sasuke Chicken-soup di tempat umum seperti ini.

Mata onyx itu terbuka, di depannya terlihat jelas sosok pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru secerah langit. cowok emo itu memperhatikan anugerah terindah yang ada di hadapannya ini, dan agaknya memang sangat menarik. Mata yang memancarkan cahaya yang hangat itu, kulit pipi berwarna _tan _yang dihiasi dengan semburat pink namun terlihat samar itu, bibir mungil ranum berwarna merah muda yang terlihat menggoda itu, ah! Imutnya!

Tiba-tiba seperti ada sebuah _music player _di hati Sasuke, diiringi degupan jantungnya dalam memandang makhluk tuhan paling seksi itu, terputarlah sebuah lagu..

_**Inikah namanya cinta?**_

_**Oh inikah cinta?**_

_**Cinta pada jumpa pertama..**_

Inner Sasuke masih menari-nari, sementara pemuda pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Naruto juga terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang tengah membicarakan ketampanan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kulitnya yang seputih salju, mata kelam onyxnya yang serasi dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau kebiru-biruan, juga garis wajahnya yang sempurna. Seakan memiliki seruan hati yang sama, Naruto juga menyanyikan..

_**Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta**_

_**Pada pandangan yang pertama**_

Suara tertawa renyah dari Kakashi merusak suasana, keduanya mulai terbangun dari alam fantasi mereka yang begitu memabukkan hati. Tanpa dikomentari, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menyodorkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Dasar usuratonkachi," ujar Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Naruto, lalu memalingkan mukanya.

Naruto membatu dan seakan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil melihat respon pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"A-APAA?!! DASAR TEMEEE!!!" teriak Naruto keras-keras, tak terima atas perlakuan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, DOBE?! Mulutmu itu seperti toa!" seru Sasuke memulai pertengkaran.

"T-TEMEEE!!!" teriak Naruto lagi kesal, sementara Kakashi mulai panik.

"K-Kau! Berani-beraninya memanggilku teme! Awas saja nanti, dobe!" sekali lagi, kata-kata sarkasme meluncur dengan indah di mulut pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Kutunggu kau di lapangan Konoha!" tantang Naruto mulai panas.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Baiklah, dobe."

CERITANYA DILANJUTIN DI CHAPTER DEPAN

Ya ampun Mak! Nista amat chapter ini?! Dan bertambahlah tokoh korban ke-OOC-an yang saia buat! Gaara dan Neji serta Itachi dan Sasuke juga Kushina plus Shino telah terjerumus oleh Kakashi! Kakashi, kau penebar OOC! –naruchiha dapet **hadiah manis** berupa raikiri+chidori+amaterasu+sabaku+byakugan+serangga mematikan+tamparan maut-

GOMENNASAI MINNA! Abis susah banget kalo nggak bikin mereka OOC di fict humor abal kayak gini _ -dasar author geblek-

Berapa parahkah kadar ke-OOC-annya? Apa lebih parah dari Chapter 1? diskusi lageee –ngegelar samak-

Dan apa itu tadi? Juragan Putra Mahkota Uchiha Sasuke **Chicken-soup**??? –naruchiha dichidori tujuh kali-

Makasih buat pencipta lagu-lagu yang saia nistakan di chapter ini, peranan kalian begitu berharga! –peluk2 penyanyinya- -ditendang lagi-

Gimana komentar anda2 (lagi) mengenai fict abal-gaje-ngalorngidulwetankulon-nista dan penuh dengan OOC ini?

REVIEW please ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Little words from authoress..**

Hai hai minna-san ^^

naruchiha is back!

–muter lagu ost Naruto Shippuden "Hero's come back"-

Seperti kata-kata saya di chapter sebelumnya, **Doumo arigatou **untuk temen-temen yang udah me-ripiu dan mendukung fanfic humor nista ini agar senantiasa terus berjalan. Naruchiha suka ama kalian semuanya! XD –ngasih ciuman jarak jauh, dikemplang para author yang langsung kabur-

Ohoho, maap chapter kali ini apdetnya agak lama, soalnya saya sibuk banget sih.. Maklum udah kelas 3 gitu loh, mungkin juga ntar bulan Desember bakal hiatus nih ane.. TwT –nyusut ingus di jubah Sasuke, ditampol-

Yasudahlakh, saya mau bales dulu review..

Buat **Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze**, makasih udah ripiu ^^ Kakashi ketemu Iruka di.. baca aja deh.. –tajonged-

Buat **Avy-kuro-sabaku**, makasih udah ripiu ^^ Emang bener kok, Joshua ada mirip-miripnya ama Vidi Aldiano, tapi bagusan Vidi, sih.. –ditabok Joshua-

Buat **neko battler**, makasih udah ripiu ^^ "Saepudin" itu pelesetan dari "Shippuden", hhehe –dirajam om Kishi- Titi DJ XD (teman titip dadah juga) ^^v

Buat **Cute-Tamacchan**, makasih udah ripiu ^^ Mang Shino di kebon, lagi membantu penyerbukan bunga –digaplok Shino- Oh ya? Neechan kira chapter 2 lebih parah dari chapter 1 loh..

Buat **Aoi no Tsuki**, makasih udah ripiu ^^ Saya orang jawa.. barat, hhe. Saya mah orang Bandung asli, sundanese masih dipake ama saya, hhaha ^^v

Buat **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**, makasih udah ripiu ^^ Oh ya? Emang radio apa? Tapi kayaknya mah emang bener ada deh.. –digibeg-

Makasih juga buat **Uchiha Moritani, Eikaru, Kyuuichi Azurin, BeRuDuCinTa, Raika Carnelian, Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki, KoNan, deena kazuki aiko tsukishiro, Rei-no-otome**, dan **.chan** MAKASIH SEMUANYA ^^

PERSIAPKANLAH DIRI KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA CHAPTER INI!!! –tereak pake toa, dilempar sandal sama tetangga-

Hyah, enjoy it, friends.. =w=b –benjol2-

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. Masih dia nih? Bukannya udah diganti ama saya? –gaploked-

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke © naruchiha**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Suasana hajatan klan Nara masih terasa asing dan bagai berada di planet luar, setidaknya begitu bagi Neji yang sedang bermuram durja mendapati ada sesuatu yang aneh pada uke-nya.

"Ehm, Gaara-koi~ maen sama aa Neji yuk~" goda pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pada pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya, Gaara tampak manyun, tak menanggapi seruan maut sang seme pejuang cinta.

"_Please _dong ah! Yang tadi itu cuman becanda," bujuknya lagi supaya sang pujaan hati menanggapinya, kan dicuekin nggak enak, mamen!

Gaara melirik sinis pada Neji, "Sapa suruh frekuensi radionya dipindahin, huh!" seru Gaara lagi lebih jutek.

'_Demi tukang pasir keliling! Gaara-chan masih dendam soal lagu-lagu itu? Alamak!' _pikiran Neji jungkir balik saking bingungnya, bahkan ampe nungging-nungging nggak jelas gitu. Heran deh! Semenjak insiden _radio butut _itu terjadi di mobilnya sewaktu tadi, Neji merasakan perubahan sikap pada Gaara, waktu keluar mobil di parkiran, dia minta anter, "Gaara-koi, anter ke kamar mandi, dong."

Eh, si uke imut itu malah jawab, "Anter-anter nenekmu muter?! Ogah ah!"

Terus pas mereka mulai memasuki pesta keluarga Nara, Neji dengan _gentle_nya mengambilkan Gaara minum, dan pada akhirnya minuman itu dia berikan pada kucing numpang lewat yang menjambak rambut panjang indah Neji. Jelas saja itu membuat Neji merasa sedih, dan segera membuat lingkaran di tanah. _Pundung euy!_

_**Eh, eh kok gitu sih?**_

_**Loh kok marah?**_

_**Jangan gitu sayang,**_

_**Jangan gitu sayang**_

Tiba-tiba saja seakan ada yang membisikkan sesuatu, Neji malah memutar lagu "_Koq gitu sich"-_nya Dewiq di mp3 player HP-nya, jelas membuat Gaara agak tersentuh.

'_Dikit lagi, honey..' _inner Neji asoy liat respon Gaara yang sekarang mulai membalikkan badan padanya. '_Nah gitu dong, Gaara chayang. Welcome to papa, sweety.' _bisikan setan di hati Neji terus berkoak-koak. Seketika **kepala dan otaknya serasa jadi panas** liat wajah uke-nya Gaara yang imut, apalagi ditambah wajah itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya! Neji serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh, nggak nyangka lagunya Dewiq _ces pleng _gitu, bisa aja menggaet hati uke-nya lagi.

'_Senangnyaaa..'_

Neji masih memperhatikan Gaara yang rupanya terlihat bagai bidadari surga saat ini, lingkaran hitam di mata _sea green _Gaara justru malah menambah keunikannya, lingkaran itu malah terlihat bagai _eyeshadow _yang dipulas berlebih namun terlihat cantik dan terkesan _gothic. _Kulit putih Gaara serasi berpadu dengan rambut merah bata-nya, memang Neji tak salah pilih.

Wajah Gaara semakin mendekat, membuat hati neji dag dig dug dhuer melihatnya, hampir meledak dan masuk rumah sakit kalau Gaara tak berteriak, "NEJI-KUN! ADA ARANG PANAS DI KEPALAMU!"

Diiringi teriakan tukang sate yang menggema di seluruh tempat pesta, seketika itu juga, pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung loncat indah, menyelamatkan rambut indahnya yang tak indah lagi, halah. Malangnya nasib rambut gosong itu, mari kita adakan pemakaman.

"ANJRIT! PANAS!" teriak Neji heboh, nggak nyadar tingkahnya itu malu-maluin dan membuat semua perhatian pengunjung pesta tertuju padanya. Nyadar Neji teriak-teriak kayak orang gila, Gaara malah mundur dan pura-pura nggak kenal sama Neji.

"Itu temen akang?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua pada Gaara.

"Nggak, dia tukang becak yang nganterin saya tadi." jawab Gaara sadis, malangnya nasib sang _koper-boy, korban perlakuan uke-boy._

_Keypad _HP Neji tertekan dan tak sengaja memutar lagu dangdut yang memang didaftar menjadi _playlist _favoritnya.

_**Sungguh teganya dirimu**_

_**teganya**_

_**teganya**_

_**teganya**_

_**oh.. pada diriku..**_

XxXxXx

"Ukh! Sebel banget! Siapa sih si teme itu?!" Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri dengan Kakashi mengekor di belakangnya, sedangkan Mamihnya a.k.a Kushina tak tau kemana, mungkin lagi sibuk membicarakan masalah toko sebelah rumahnya yang ngasih diskon 100 % buat pembeli yang rela gual-geol di depan pengunjungnya hanya untuk selembar handuk yang katanya sih bekas peninggalan _Brithney spears _waktu dia kejebur di empang. Dasar ibu-ibu! Hobinya emang ngabisin uang buat hal-hal yang nggak berguna.

"Britni Spir?"tanya Kakashi mengulang perkataan Naruto.

"Iya, _Brithney Spears. _Itu loh, penyanyi yang sering ditonton sama mbok Inem,"

Kakashi mangut-mangut, kayak yang ngerti aja.

"Britni Spir mah ada di deket rumah sensei juga atuh." kata Kakashi mantap, Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Sumpe loch?"

"Sumpit." jawab Kakashi nggak nyambung.

"Kenapa Naru nggak liat waktu maen ke rumah sensei?" tanya Naru heran, kan aneh kalo ada artis terkenal, terus keadaan sekitar adem-adem aja.

"Dia kan masih keliling kompleks, Naru. Kadang ada di terminal Kebon Kalapa atau stasion hall Kebon jati."

"Stasion? Hebat dong _Brithney Spears _udah masuk stasion!" seru Naru takjub.

Kakashi mengangguk sok mantap, sesekali masang pose mikir dan menggumamkan kata, "Ah, ya nggak salah lagi!" berulang kali.

Naruto semakin penasaran, nggak nyangka ternyata _Brithney Spears _udah menetap di Indonesia. "Eh, tapi sensei, keliling kompleks?"

"Iya lah, **Britni Spir kan tukang semir sepatu**. Namanya aja Britni Spir, Butuh rupiah tinggal siap nyemir!"

Naruto _sweatdrop _mendengarnya, "KUKIRA SENSEI MEMANG TAU! TERNYATA TEBAKAN ABAL LAGI!" 'toa berjalan' kembali menggema, betapa malangnya sang pemilik pesta a.k.a Shikamaru Nara, hajatannya jadi kacau gara-gara kedatangan orang-orang katro.

Sasuke yang melihat bocah pirang dari kejauhan itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, sekaligus tertawa geli saat satpam mulai menghampiri mereka dan hampir menyeretnya keluar kalau tidak dicegah oleh seorang wanita berparas cantik. Bosan juga si cowok rambut pantat ayam memperhatikan bocah berisik yang terlihat seksi di matanya itu, ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang dari tadi terlihat anteng bersama pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, nyok kita intip bersama Sasuke yang kali ini sedang pasang pose nungging-nungging. Para gadis segera memotret pose hot itu.

"Neng, kalo aa jadi kumbang, eneng jadi apa?" tanya Itachi manja pada pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya yang juga lagi senyum-senyum gaje.

"Gimana sih aa, saya kan laki-laki, napa manggil eneng? Eneng itu anaknya kebo, kang." jawab pemuda itu.

Sasuke _sweatdrop _sambil terus nguping, dan dalam hati menggumamkan, "_prikitiew.. aniki gerak cepet juga."_

Sementara itu, sang Uchiha yang telah berkeriput karena terlalu stress dengan pekerjaannya sebagai orang _cool _(baca: kuli) bangunan, mulai grepe-grepe lawan bicaranya itu. Tobatlah kau Uchiha Itachi! Author geleng-geleng disko sambil benerin genteng yang bocor.

Adegan yang Sasuke lihat di semak-semak semakin tak wajar, Itachi meraih pundak pemuda itu, membuatnya agak sedikit terlonjak.

"Tadi ada semut numpang lewat," kilahnya, tapi ya tetep juga diterusin.

"Basi loch, baka aniki!" kata Sasuke sambil muncrat.

"Jawab pertanyaan yang tadi dong," goda Itachi lagi, matanya ngedip-ngedip genit yang langsung dapet tabokan mentah spesial pake telor dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Ups, maaf, ga sengaja. Abisnya ngedip-ngedip gitu kayak bencong yang suka ngamen di perempatan, sebel banget deh.." kata pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu, Itachi langsung keder.

'_Alamak, gue disamain sama bencong perempatan?! Padahal kan asli gantengan gue berjuta-juta kali lipat..' _kadang Itachi memang narsis, saudara-saudara.

Sasuke nahan ketawa melihat tingkah konyol kakaknya yang rada sableng hingga hampir keselek, untung ada yang nyodorin sebotol minuman dingin padanya.

"Ah, makasih.." pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung meneguknya, tapi baru setengah botol air tak berdosa yang masuk lewat kerongkongan nistanya, Sasuke langsung mikir.

'_Loh? Bay de wey, eniwei, baswey, siapa yang ngasih gue nih botol aqua?' _pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ada dua sosok Sadako kedua lagi ketawa-ketawa kayak kuntilanak punya anak (?).

"Kyahahaha hihihi huhuhu hehehe hohoho!" tawa Sadako kedua yang pertama.

"Khihihi khukhukhu khekhekhe kho hoekkk!" balas Sadako kedua yang kedua.

Sasuke langsung merinding disko, kalau ada musik beneran, dia langsung ajep-ajep.

"Hai cowok guantenggg.." goda Sadako berambut pink norak sambil ngasih ciuman jarak jauh. _Lipsmark_-nya terbang-terbang ke arah Sasuke, tapi masih bisa dihindari oleh si cowok emo rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Godain kita duonggg!!" ujar Sadako berambut pirang panjang yang nutupin sebelah matanya, Sasuke langsung baca ayat kursi.

'_Amit-amit gue digodain ama kuntilanak! Pergilah kalian wahai setan yang terkutuk!!' _Sasuke komat-kamit sambil nutupin matanya, tuh kunti dua masih ketawa-ketawa.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung, kenapa di waktu seperti ini, dan di tempat seperti ini, bisa ada Sadako yang jalan-jalan? Apa keluarga Nara juga mengundang Sadako ke pestanya? Sasuke jadi curiga kalau keberhasilan Shikamaru menjadi anak kebanggaan Universitas Oxford itu gara-gara bantuan Sadako dan teman-temannya. Mari kita tinggalkan Sasuke bersama kedua Sadako sarap, kita kembali ke laptop, err.. maksudnya ke Itachi dan kenalannya.

_Jalan-jalan ke pasar baru_

_Cuman dapet kolor dua_

_Eh, ada kenalan baru_

_Siapakah nama anandua?_

Itachi berpantun dengan norak, mana maksa lagi, ampe bawa-bawa kolor segala. Si gadis, err.. si pemuda menjawab:

_Ke Mekah bawa terasi_

_Kopernya jadi bau parah_

_Yah abang nanyain praipesi_

_Nama aye Deidarah_

Pantun berrima maksa meluncur dengan indah di bibir si pirang _bishie, _membuat hati Itachi sedikit kelepek-kelepek mendengarnya.

"Oh Deidara, nama yang cantik.." ujar Itachi ngegombal dan mengeluarkan basa-basi-busuk sebusuk mulutnya yang jarang nyikat gigi.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara itu mesem-mesem, "Makasih.."

"Ng.. Dei-chan, ng.."

_**Jangan jangan kau menolak cintaku, aheuy**_

_**Jangan jangan kau hiraukan pacarmu, ayeh**_

_**Putuskanlah saja pacarmu**_

_**Lalu bilang ai lop yuu~**_

"Apa terusannya jeng Kabuto?"

_**Phaddaakhhuu..**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

Penampakan dua sosok pengamen _kajajadén _alias jadi-jadian itu dengan sukses membuat Itachi dan (calon) uke-nya cengok, apalagi kedua pengamen itu sekarang pake nari-nari gaya ulet ala Sinchan digetok Kaasan.

Ternyata eh ternyata, si bencong perempatan kembali nongol di chapter ini, masih dengan pakaian bencong dekil dengan kecrek-kecrek yang ompong sebelah.

"Mas.." si bencong bintang iklan shampoo nggak kesampaian mulai mendekati Itachi sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya, biar keliatan sekseh, kali.

"Iya, Mas?" tanya Itachi.

Si bencong melotot-melotot gara-gara dipanggil "Mas", Itachi merinding.

"PANGGIL SAYA DENGAN SEBUTAN JENG!" seru si bencong tersebut yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru dengan suara khas laki-laki, sukses membuat Itachi keder. Sementara itu, si bencis dua malah asoy nyanyi-nyanyi di depan Itachi, sambil mulutnya dimonyong-monyongin kayak Cinta Laura keserempet bajai.

"I-Iya, mas, eh! Jeng?" ulang Itachi keceplosan.

"Emmhh… Sebenernya eike malu bilangnya.." ujar si bencong Oro sambil _blushing _gaje.

'_NAJEEESSHHH!!!' _inner Itachi berusaha nahan olab.

Si bencong Oro masih berkutat dengan lidah kebelitnya yang kadang-kadang membuat hujan lokal, sementara itu si bencong Kabuto malah memperbesar volume nyanyiannya yang terdengar seperti suara donal bebek.

"_You say akyu, seperti Barbie.." _Kabuto mulai gual-geol.

'_Lu mah bukan Barbie, tapi babi!' _seru Itachi dalam hati.

Kembali ke si bencong Oro.

"M-mas mirip sama Afgan, deh. Eike minta tanda tangannya duong!" ujar mbak Oro sambil nyodorin sapu tangannya yang udah banyak cairan ijo dan iler-ilernya.

"Jijay bajai.." kata Itachi pelan.

"Tadi bilang apha, Mas?" tanya si Oro cepat, dengan bonus hujan lokal pada kata "apa".

Itachi menangis darah dalam hati, hujan lokalnya si Oro dengan anggun mendarat di wajahnya yang ganteng.

"Nggak.." balasnya cepat dan buru-buru membubuhkan tanda tangannya ke atas sapu tangan bau itu, mantap!

"Waaahh! Hatur tengkyuh! Mas emang kiyud deh, kayak Afgan!" tereak si bencong Oro sambil ngelonjak-lonjak kegirangan, nggak nyadar keteknya yang basah serta banyak bulunya itu jadi terekspos dengan jelas. Itachi _sweatdrop _dan hampir pingsan gara-gara nyium bau ketek si bencong yang nguar kemana-mana.

Itachi baru mikir sekarang, kenapa bencong perempatan bisa nyasar ke dalam pesta klan Nara seperti ini? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Si bencong berambut panjang itu nyubit pipi Itachi dengan gemas, Itachi berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk alay yang ada di hadapannya, sedikit mencuri perhatian pada si cowok _bishie _yang sempat terlupakan gara-gara kehadiran dua bencong gelo.

'_Naudzubillahi min dzalik! Bisa mati gue!' _Itachi membatin.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda dengan harapannya, si pirang _bishie _yang tadi ditaksirnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

'_Deidara! Dei-chan! Where are you, honey?!' _ratap Itachi sambil berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk terkutuk yang nyubit-nyubit pipinya. Kali ini Itachi nangis darah beneran, udah mah digodain bencong alay, kehilangan gebetan pula. Benar-benar Itachi yang malang.

"Enyak… selametin Itachi dong.."

XxXxXx

Pemuda bermasker yang sekarang lebih kelihatan ganteng dan bersih itu tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan sikap _gentle _yang bikin cewek-cewek berbisik misterius saat melihatnya, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba ada ide iseng dari otak _pervert_-nya itu, Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi pada gadis itu, yang langsung disambut dengan reaksi pingsan sambil kejang-kejang. Kakashi langsung kabur.

Dengan berlari secepat bagong ngamuk, Kakashi saat ini sudah sampai di depan mobil majikannya. Pemuda berambut _silver _itu menghampiri _Nissan Xtrail _itu dan berdiri di depan kaca spionnya, melihat pantulan wajahnya yang lain dari biasanya.

"Wah, ternyata emak gue emang bener, anaknya ini ganteng banget.." ucap Kakashi narsis. Pemuda itu semakin memperhatikan dirinya, mulai dari kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang kancingnya sengaja di buka sehingga memperlihatkan kaos putih yang ada di dalamnya, lalu _jeans _berwarna senada yang terlihat serasi dipakai olehnya, juga sepatu kets putih yang menyempurnakan penampilannya siang ini, betul-betul membuat Kakashi berbeda dengan kesehariannya sebagai tukang ngamen jalanan. Semua pakaian itu memang dipinjamkan oleh babehnya Naruto, makanya terlihat bagus menempel di badan Kakashi.

Virus-virus narsisme masih menyerang Kakashi yang sekarang pasang gaya ondel-ondel, asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan barunya yang ternyata mempunyai bakat terpendam sebagai model (kesasar). Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan kuciran tinggi menghampirinya dari belakang, heran dengan sikap pemuda berambut _silver _di depannya ini.

Kakashi yang tersadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dari belakang, segera menghentikan kegiatan abalnya tersebut dan pura-pura bersihin kaca spion. Untung lap mobil masih sempet dia simpan di saku kemejanya. Pemuda berambut coklat yang tadi memperhatikannya itu kini berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi menuju sebuah mobil _Mercedes Benz _warna hitam yang terparkir manis di sebelah mobil _Nissan Xtrail_-nya Naruto. Diam-diam Kakashi memperhatikan pemuda itu, saking lamanya, sampai selama sepersekian detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Kakashi sulit berkelit karena sudah ketahuan basah memandang pemuda di seberang mobilnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Begitu juga pemuda berkucir itu yang langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain begitu melihat sepasang mata pemuda berambut _silver _itu. Tanpa disadari, si pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis memanjang di atas hidungnya itu menjadi _blushing, _tak menyangka pemuda yang ada di seberangnya begitu memikat hati.

Kakashi mengelap kaca spion dengan asal, sampai lap itu melayang dan mendarat di.. akh! Sasaran tepat!

Lap tak berdosa itu dengan mulusnya mendarat di wajah pemuda berambut coklat yang tadi dia perhatikan, sungguh lap yang tak tau diri!

'_Mak! Kacao nih kacao! Turunlah imej gue!' _batin Kakashi panik, tapi di luar berusaha kelihatan _cool._

"Ah, maaf!" seru Kakashi cepat lalu menghampiri pemuda di seberangnya itu.

Lap itu jatuh bersamaan dengan tibanya Kakashi di depan pemuda itu, Kakashi jadi merasa bersyukur kalau dia jadi bisa melihat sepasang mata coklat yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Tak apa," kata pemuda itu ramah lalu tersenyum ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi merasa ada di awang-awang.

"Kau tak apa?" sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi.

'_Tentu saja iya, bodoh' _inner Kakashi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja." jawab pemuda di depannya itu kembali tersenyum, Kakashi baru sadar kalau ternyata pemuda itu lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Oh, haha." kalau boleh jujur, Kakashi suka melihat senyum pemuda ini, sangat suka.

Pemuda bermasker itu membungkuk, hendak mengambil lap yang tadi terjatuh dari wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, namun hatinya tergetar saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah lengan halus di bawah sana, ternyata lengan itu juga bermaksud sama dengan Kakashi dan.. _oh my god! _Lengan halus itu adalah milik pemuda berambut coklat itu!

Mata bertemu mata, akankah terjadi sesuatu dengan kedua insan ini? Sayangnya tidak, atau mungkin belum. Kakashi buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya.

"Gomennasai, ng—" Kakashi terlihat salah tingkah.

"Iruka, namaku Umino Iruka." ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu menyebut namanya.

'_Ya Alloh.. mimpi apa gue semalem bisa ketemu anugerah terindahmu ini?' _inner Kakashi kembali lebay.

"Boleh kutau.. namamu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Namaku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi." jawab Kakashi sumringah diajak kenalan oleh pemuda yang sukses menarik perhatiannya itu.

Kakashi menyanyi dalam hati:

_**Hati yang berbunga pada pandangan pertama**_

_**Oh tuhan tolonglah**_

_**Aku cinta, kucinta dia..**_

'_Oh Gita Gutawa, lagumu menginspirasiku!' _hiperbolis kadang susah dihilangkan.

Lamunan indah Kakashi ambruk begitu mendengar teriakan bocah berambut pirang yang amat dikenalnya, Naruto.

"HAH! TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, HAH?!"

"Hei dobe! Mobilku memang di parkir di sini! Kau, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!"

Ternyata, pemuda yang sempat mencuri hatinya itu adalah supir dari bocah emo yang amat memiliki bibit permusuhan dengan majikannya itu.

"Jadi kau.. supir bocah itu?" tanya Kakashi dan Iruka berbarengan sambil menunjuk pada diri mereka masing-masing.

CHAPTER 3 SAMPAI SINI AJA, DILANJUTIN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

Ohohoho, hahahaha, buahaha –ketawa setan, ditampol aki-aki-

Whew, akhirnya saya pertemukan Kakashi dengan Iruka, juga Itachi sama Deidara! Nyehehe~ -joget2-

Umm, udah mulai kelihatan kan gimana para seme begitu mengejar uke? Dan naruchiha bikin mereka semua pada _fallin' love at first sigh. _Tapi bagaimana dengan NejiGaa yang malah jadi kacau? Biarkan dulu saja seperti itu, huehehe –naruchiha dibantai NejiGaa fans-

TAPI! BAKAL ADA SESUATU YANG MENGHADANG MEREKA! PERJUANGAN PARA SEME DALAM MENDAPATKAN UKE TAK AKAN SEGAMPANG ITU! HUAHAHA –digetok gara2 pake kepslok-

Biar naruchiha jelaskan, saudara-saudara! Di sini nyeritain hajatan Shikamaru dan entah kenapa makhluk-makhluk abal bin katro bisa masuk ke sonoh, itu takdir. –digaplok-

maaf juga karena si pemilik pesta malah ga saya munculkan di sini.. =w= -digaplok lagi sama Shikamaru-

Bisakah anda2 menebak tokoh siapa saja yang nongol sebagai kunti2 dan satpam gajebo? Ayo kita diskusi _again.. _–ngegelar karpet kondangan-

REVIEW please ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hai-hai minna-san!

CHAPTER 4 dataangg!! XD

Maaf banget apdetnya lama sangat! Ini juga karena saia dapet banyak terror –ngelirik ke beberapa orang- padahal saia lagi pemantapan nih! -3-

Makasih buat para author, reader, dan reviewer yang masih setia mengikuti cerita yang penuh dengan OOC ini, -author, reader, reviewer langsung menjauh-

**arigatou gozaimasu**!! ^^

Juga makasih buat yang udah nge-fave penpik abal ini, naruchiha terharuu~ ternyata masih ada yang sukaa~ -dilempar tomat-

Okeh, author rada ngebacot dulu ya!

**Gaara**: "Buat **Eikaru**, ini udah apdet. Haha, adegan nista begitu kau bilang lucu?"

**Shikamaru**: "Sini, gue mau bacain (tumben). Buat **Mendokusei Toushiro**, wah, kau penggemarku ya? (hoek) 'mendokusei' kan _middle name _gue. Iya nih, ente ketinggalan chappie 2-nya, emang Itachi ama Kakashi nista banget, itu juga gara-gara author rada sableng itu –ngelirik naruchiha- oke, SasuNaru, _here they are, _di chap ini mereka nongol banyak."

**Tenten**: "Selanjutnya gue yang baca, buat **Baby chii hime no hikari**, pennemmu panjang amat neng, saya panggil hikari aja ya? _What the—are you sure you want to be a naruchiha's fan? _–mandang najis ke arah naruchiha yang lagi jambak-jambakan sama Neji- emang bener OOC banget! Tauk tuh author abal! Gue aja nongolnya dikit banget pas nanya Gaara, itu juga namanya ga disebut." –ngacungin jari tengah ke naruchiha-

**naruchiha**: "Minggir lo, panda! Kyah Hikari-chan! Makasih mau jadi fans saya.. –Tenten kejang-kejang di tempat- apa boleh buat, mereka emang sableng akut, jadi wajar kalo OOC." XP –ngacir-

**Kakashi**: "Giliran gue, buat **Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze**, yup, gue ketemuan sama Iruka-koi di tempat parkir. _Don't worry, _SasuNaru bakal nongol banyak di chapter ini. Disampein tuh ke Neji, hhehe."

**Itachi**: "Minggat lo, Kakashi, gue mau protes! Author bangsat! Gue dinistai sama si bencong Oro! Eh, ada neng **Cute-Tamacchan,** nanyain Shikamaru? Kenapa ga nanyain saya aja? "–naruchiha olab di tempat-

**naruchiha**: "Dasar keriput! Chara tak tau diuntung! –nendang Itachi- **Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki**, SasuNaru kan statusnya _It's complicated, _jadi gitu deh." XD –maksudd???-

**Itachi**: -nendang balik naruchiha- "Bisanya lo cuman ngehina! Buat **shena blitz**, wah! Ternyata ada juga penggemar gue! Mau gue traktir?"

**Deidara**: "Cukup bacotnya, giliran gue, **Yuki no Kitsune**, tau aja Itachi udah aki-aki. –ditampol- Emang SakuIno pantes jadi kunti, kalo gue sih enggak, ganteng gini!"

**Sasuke**: "Minggir kalian makhluk narsis! **Aoi no Tsuki**, ini fict emang menyesatkan, bikin keselek, gara-gara tuh author stress. Gue juga bingung, tuh author kesambet apaan ampe menistakan banyak chara begini? Ckckck"

**naruchiha**: "Sasgay diem aja di pojokan. **O-Ren Ishi**, Emang OOC, kan saia udah bilang dari awal.."

**Neji**: "Huhu, gara-gara tuh author gendeng, gue jadi nista. **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**, gue nggak nista kok, kalo ItaDei ama KakaIru dan SakuIno, mereka emang nggak waras." –dibantai berjamaah-

**Naruto**: "Masa pemeran utamanya nongol bentar sieh? (hoek) **KoNan** dan **uchiha moritani**, bener kok tebakanmu, ini udah apdet."

**naruchiha**: "Makasih udah bacain, Naruto, **deena kazuki aiko tsukishiro**, ini udah apdet kok." :)

**Gaara**: "Gue lagi dong, **Kyuuichi Azurin**, bener kok emang mereka, juga buat **Avy-kuro-sabaku**, emang mirip ama tukang becak kok, haha." –Gaara ketawa?? O.O-

**Sakura** n **Ino**: "AUTHOR KURANG AJAR! Berani-beraninya bikin kita jadi jurig!"

**naruchiha**: "Emang pantes kok :P"

**Sakura**: "Enak aja lo, naruchiha! **Satsume Ookamito**, emang tuh author kurang kerjaan, ampe Sponge Bob aja dibawa-bawa. Fanfic ini membunuhmu ya? –lagu kaleee- Keselek nyaris mati? Bener-bener kampret nih author."

**naruchiha**: "**Light-Sapphire-Chan**, makasih udah ripiu perchappie XD. Lebay? o.O ya mereka emang pada getoh!" –bunuhed-

**Neji**: "Sungguh teganya dirimu **Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**, kok nyebut saya seme najis?" T~T

**naruchiha**: "Emang lo kayak gitu kok. **Jahwa**, akhirnya dikau ripiu juga.. hhaha. Ini udah apdet, sesuai ama janji kan? Review lagi ya." XD –kabur bawa lari Naruto-

**Sasuke**: "HEH! Jangan deket-deket Naru-chan!"

**Sakura** n **Ino**: "KYAAAHH! ADA SASUKE-KUN!!

**Sasuke**: -ngibrit-

**naruchiha**: "Rasain lo, Saskay-teme! Hhehehe. Naruto-kun maen sama naruchiha aja!"

**Sasuke**: "Heh! NA-RU-CHI-HA!!!" –ngacung2 tomat (?)-

**naruchiha**: Kyaa! –kabur dikejar Sasgay-

**Naruto**: -_sweatdrop- _"Kita mulai aja ceritanya,"

* * *

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. **_Please_ om Kishi! –tajonged-

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke © naruchiha**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang seseorang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kaos berwarna cerahnya tampak serasi membalut tubuh mungilnya, menambah kesan seksi di mata gelap Sasuke yang kini terpukau akan keindahan makhluk ciptaan tuhan di hadapannya.

_**Kamulah makhluk Tuhan**_

_**Yang tercipta, yang paling seksi**_

_**Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku terus menjerit**_

_**Aw, aw, aw, ngik! ngik! ngik!**_

Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba ada babi nongol dan langsung nubruk pantat Sasuke sehingga dengan anggunnya ia terjerembap di atas tanah, satu meter lagi ampir kena tinja tuh babi.

"KAMPRET! BABI BANGSAT!" umpat Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba suara lembut seseorang menyapu pendengarannya.

Seseorang, ah! Tepatnya pemuda itu hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos tipis _orange _dan sebuah celana pendek berwarna senada, Sasuke bisa membayangkan lekukan tubuh tanpa busana di dalamnya yang begitu menggoda sehingga membuat pemuda itu menelan air ludahnya. Sepasang mata indah itu tengah menatap Sasuke dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan, bibir mungilnya terlihat sempurna, jika saja Sasuke lemah iman, mungkin bibir itu sudah dilumatnya habis tanpa memperdulikan perkenalan terlebih dahulu, dasar otak mesum. Rambut pirangnya berderai terkena hembusan angin yang terasa menyejukkan hati, bagai oase di tengah gurun hatinya yang telah mengering entah berapa lamanya . Warna rambutnya sangat kontras dengan kegelapan yang terasa menyesakkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke maju selangkah, tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan mungil pemuda di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum, menciptakan seringaian Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Tangan makhluk seksi itu berhasil digenggam, seringaian Sasuke makin lebar, tanpa mengurangi ketampanannya yang sanggup membuat perempuan sekompleksnya dengan rela kencan dengannya walau hanya semalam saja.

'_Ah, mata itu.. rambut itu.. senyum itu.. terlihat seperti..'_

Pemuda bermata onyx itu merangkai satu kata yang terdengar, "Aishiteru.. _will you marry me?_" bisik Sasuke di telinga pemuda itu dengan mesra.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil, mulut mungilnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sepasang mata onyx menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Sasuke.."

'_Suara itu seperti…'_

"_Just feel free to say what you want, dear.._" ucap Sasuke lagi semakin gombal. Tangan nakalnya kini melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu, menciptakan semburat berwarna merah muda yang terlihat samar. Wajah tampan Sasuke menatap lekat wajah pemuda di depannya. Kini kedua pemuda itu sukses terhipnotis oleh satu sama lain. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat seiring dengan terlewatnya detik-detik yang mendebarkan itu. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, semakin menambah hasrat Sasuke yang tak sabar untuk segera mengecup bibir mungil itu. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu mungilnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, aku.."

"Jangan sekarang,"

Selama sepersekian detik wajah dari pemuda itu terlihat jelas dan… menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain dari yang tadi, ekspresi itu seperti.. marah?

Pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi geramnya yang menatap Sasuke dengan buas saat ini, merasa tak suka dengan perlakuan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"HEH TEME! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!"

PLAKK!!!

Wajah tampan Sasuke berhasil menerima gaplokan maut dari pemuda yang berhasil menarik hatinya, kini pipi putih itu dengan sukses berubah warna menjadi merah, saking kerasnya.

"Dobe?!" ujar Sasuke tak percaya, ternyata orang yang hadir dalam mimpinya itu..

"DASAR _PERVERT_!!!" pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

"Baka dobe!"

BRUK!!!

"Sakit sekali.. awas saja kau, kau akan jadi--" pemuda itu membuka mata onyxnya perlahan, hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Jam dinding berbentuk tomat seakan menjulurkan lidah pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu begitu si luet Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjangnya dengan posisi yang mengundang kaki siapa saja untuk menendang bokongnya. Si wajah _stoic _itu buru-buru merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat "agak" kusut untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha dengan air liur membasahi bantal dan beberapa barang mengenaskan lainnya yang berada di atas kasurnya, juga air liur itu sedikit membasahi boxer hitam yang dikenakan olehnya, err.. mungkin itu memang bukan air liur.

Cowok emo ganteng itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ternyata fenomena menjijikkan yang barusan terputar di memorinya hanya sebuah hayalan belaka. Sepray biru tuanya masih bersih, tanpa ada basahan apapun di sana. Bantalnya juga masih kering dan utuh, tak ada "pulau aneh" terbentuk di sana. Tapi agaknya bagian bawah boxernya memang benar-benar basah, dan hal itu semakin mengingatkan Sasuke pada mimpinya barusan, mimpi "pertemuan panas"nya dengan si dobe yang ia temui akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda bermata onyx tersebut mencelos, dan ia yakin bahwa cairan yang membasahi boxernya itu bukanlah air liur.

"Hn, kau membuatku gila, dobe.." pemuda itu menyeringai pelan lalu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kanan kamar bernuansa birunya.

XxXxXx

"Hhatsyyi!!!" pemuda berambut pirang yang notabene memiliki wajah imut itu menggesek hidungnya perlahan.

"Ne, Naruto? Kau sakit?" tanya Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan berada di meja makan kediaman Namikaze sambil membawa segelas besar susu sapi segar dan setumpuk roti demi menyediakan sarapan untuk –yang entah sejak kapan menjadi- tuannya.

Naruto melirik Kakashi lalu mengambil selembar roti yang pemuda bermasker itu letakkan di meja makan. "Un, aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Dengan perlahan Kakashi mengoles selai rasa jeruk ke dalam roti yang Naruto pegang. "Biar aku saja yang membantumu, Naruto." ujar Kakashi cepat sebelum si pirang _bishie _itu membuka mulutnya.

"Untuk apa? Tak usah repot."

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena diizinkan menginap di sini selama semalam." ujar Kakashi tulus. Naruto tak berkomentar lagi dan mulai meneguk susu di dalam gelasnya.

"Ah ya, apa hari ini kau punya janji bersama bocah berambut pantat ayam itu?" pertanyaan Kakashi sukses membuat Naruto menyemburkan susunya, dan kurang ajar sekali, bagai mbah dukun geblek mengobati pasiennya dengan cara yang tidak elit, Naruto menyemburkan semua cairan yang berada di mulutnya tepat ke wajah tampan Kakashi. Mari bersorak karena akhirnya Kakashi jadi juga cuci muka pake susu botolan.

"UWAA! MAAF KAKASHI-SENSEI!~" teriak Naruto dengan hiperbolis sambil ngubek-ngubek wajah tampan Kakashi dengan lap hasil boker Kyuubi.

"P-PPUAHH!!" teriak Kakashi mengeluarkan air di dalam maskernya (?).

Setelah puas mengeringkan wajah Kakashi dari cairan nista hasil rekayasa mulutnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun memakan sarapannya kembali, seperti pada sebelum terjadinya "tragedi susu" barusan. Kediaman Namikaze terbebas kembali dari virus _cerewetus bawelnian berisikin sa-er-te _yang ditularkan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum miris ketika menyadari wajahnya sekarang nggak jauh beda sama Kyuubi yang lagi makan _whiskies _sambil joget-joget ngeledek Kakashi.

Naruto mengoleskan selai jeruk pada rotinya yang kelima sambil menatap heran wajah prihatin Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, apa kebiasaan emaknya sensei?" tanya Naru, aneh juga ia baru ingat sekarang.

"Umm, nonton telenovela abal." jawab Kakashi agak _ilfeel._

"Hah?"

"Sebenernya sensei curiga kalo emak suka berubah di malem jum'at kliwon, berubah jadi tukang nyakar tembok gara-gara nonton telenovela abal." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar, Naruto merinding disko juga, seandainya ada lagu dangdut, dia bakal ajep-ajep di sana.

"Iya, makanya sensei suka nyanyi gini kalo emak lagi jadi.." Kakashi menghela nafas sebentar, Naruto makin penasaran, dia nyiapin hape berkameranya yang didominasi warna _orange, _kali aja video ajaib dari pemuda bermasker itu bisa dikirimin ke narsis dot tv.

"_Pherdamaian pherdamaian, pherdamaian pherdamaian, buanyak yang chinta damai, thapi perang semaqin ruamai~" _Kakashi joget-joget ala ibu-ibu kasidahan, plus intonasi yang di-arab-arabkan, padahal jelas-jelas ngaco banget. Dilihat dari penampilannya emang udah pantes, tinggal pake kerudung aja.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei! Goyangannya kurang _hot_!" seru Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan super aneh dari sensei abal yang makin nggak jelas.

"Emangnya gue artis dangdut panggung?!" sewot Kakashi nggak terima, Naru cuman nyengir tak enak.

Gerakan aneh dari pemuda bermasker itu masih berlangsung, bahkan sampai seorang pemuda bertampang dekil lainnya muncul dengan segala perabotan di tangannya, bahkan ayam jago punya Rokayeh juga dibawanya.

"Kanjeng ndoro putri.. eh, putra.." ujar pemuda itu dengan aksen Jogja yang _medhok._

"HAH! ELO DATANG LAGII SHINO?!!" teriak Naruto mengaktifkan toa-nya kembali.

Kakashi berhenti, "_What happen aya naon ieu téh_?"

XxXxXx

"Aduh Mas, pelan-pelan napa sih?!" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu merasa risih dengan perlakuan pelayan salon berambut mangkok mie basi. Rock Lee, begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di _name tag-_nya. Rock Lee mengoleskan sesuatu semacam _cream _pada bagian atas kepala Neji. Ingat insiden hajatan Shikamaru kemarin? Rambut indahnya yang dijampe-jampe tujuh hari tujuh malam ternyata harus koid hari itu juga, dengan arang dari tukang sate yang membunuhnya. Salahkanlah tukang sate, wahai penggemar Neji.

Sebenarnya dampak yang dihasilkan dari arang nista itu tidak terlalu parah, namun memang dasar Neji yang terlampau sensitif jika sudah berurusan dengan rambutnya, jadilah seperti terlihat heboh.

"Dengar Tuan, kita harus mempunyai semangat masa muda! Jadi Tuan jangan banyak mengeluh!" komentarnya menyemangati dengan gaya yang aneh; gigi yang bersinar dan jempol yang terangkat. Ah! Terlalu bersemangat hingga sempat menonjok kepala belakang Neji.

"ADAWW!! PELAYAN SALON GEBLEK!" umpat pemuda bermata _lavender _itu, si rambut mangkok sujud-sujud merasa bersalah.

Bagian atas kepala Neji lebih mirip seperti bolu penganten, terdapat banyak _cream _yang mengelilinginya, hanya saja tanpa hiasan boneka dirinya dan Gaara dengan gaun pengantin.

"AH! MAAF TUAN!!" Rock Lee sembah sujud di bawah kaki Neji.

"Hom bala hom.. hompimpah.. puah pueh! Si Inem tukang bo'ong, lagi liburan ke Hongkong!" si pelayan abal bin geblek salon itu komat-kamit, ga nyadar pembokat sekseh Naruto juga kebawa-bawa, bisa sial si Inem ntar, apalagi ngarang banget jampe-jampenya, make bawa-bawa Hongkong, emangnya si Inem mau maen hompimpah di Hongkong?

Neji _sweatdropped_, author cengok, sementara si Inem nun jauh di sana lagi keselek biji duren. Gila! Sensitif banget ya si Inem. Kok malah ngomongin si Inem sieh?

"Injak saja kepala saya, tuan." pinta (?) si rambut mangkok, Neji jadi bingung.

"Umm, maksutnyah?" pemuda berambut coklat itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Saya memang bego, tolol, bodoh.."

"Emang," ujar Neji mengiyakan. "..jelek lagi," sambungnya.

'_Tapi gue emang najis banget sih liat mukanya, rambutnya juga! Kayak gagal audisi jadi personil grup band The Changcuters! Pakaiannya juga kayak penari streaptease yang kaga lulus TK, norak banget!' _Neji ngebacot dalam hatinya tanpa hati (?).

_**Racun! Racun!**_

_**Si Rock Lee, racun dunia!**_

_**Karena dia, botakkan semua..**_

Sebuah bait lagu yang kebetulan sering neji denger di toko kaset sempat terlintas di pikirannya, tentu saja dengan lirik yang ngasal. Tumben, biasanya juga lagu dangdut.

Rock Lee masih menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja dengan bisikan syaitonirojim yang terus menghantuinya, Neji jadi tergoda juga buat nginjek kepala si rambut mangkok. Perlahan pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangkat kakinya yang sedang memakai sepatu kets. Lumpur-lumpur yang setia menghiasi tapak sepatu Neji juga ikut terangkat, cacingnya juga ikut melet-melet ke arah Rock Lee, emang kurang kerjaan tuh cacing!

Baru saja dua puluh senti kakinya terangkat, tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak pintu salon tempat Neji akan melakukan praktek OSPEK yang sempat menyengsarakan umat itu.

"Neji… tak ku sangka, ternyata kau…"

Pandangan Neji mengarah ke ambang pintu, tempat dimana uke tersayangnya sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya, seolah sedang melihat pemandangan yang amat mengerikan di hadapannya, penganiayaan sebangsa STPDN. (sori minna kalo ada yang trauma XP)

"Gaara-koi.." ucap Neji sambil mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu, sementara Rock Lee malah cengok.

"Kau ternyata.." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. Neji menelan ludah, bagaimana jika uke-nya itu berpikiran buruk terhadapnya? Padahal jelas-jelas Gaara saat ini sedang mengenakan kaos merah bertuliskan I LOVE FREEDOM dengan symbol _teddy bear _yang digantung dan ada tanda coret di depannya, symbol dari penentangan terhadap penindasan, dan _oh my God! _Dia malah dengan jelas melihat adegan nista itu disini.

"Gaara.."

"Neji.. ternyata kau.. **tukang jamu gendong**?"

Neji cengok, ia mencermati penampilannya kali ini dengan baik, dan itu memang ANEH saudara-saudara! Rambut coklat panjangnya terikat setengah ke atas lengkap beserta krim yang ada di puncak kepalanya, dan hal yang paling aneh, pakaian salon itu, jubah salon, akh, apalah namanya itu, bertuliskan "I'M A 'JAMU GENDONG' GIRL".

"Aku kira.. selama ini kau.." lanjut Gaara masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak-agak horror plus nahan boker.

"Kau pasti menduga kalau aku.."

"---mantan preman pasar." jawab Gaara singkat, sukses membuat hati Neji hancur berkeping-keping.

_**Sungguh teganya dirimu**_

_**teganya**_

_**teganya**_

_**teganya**_

Lagu dangdut itu pun mengalun lagi di pikiran Neji.

XxXxXx

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei mau nunggu di mobil aja?" tanya Naruto begitu mobilnya terparkir manis di pelataran dekat lapangan Konoha yang dijanjikan olehnya untuk menantang orang sengak berambut pantat ayam yang ia temui kemarin di hajatan Shikamaru.

"Nggg.. okeh." jawab Kakashi sambil anteng maenin MP3 berwarna _orange _milik Naruto, yang kali ini lagi muterin lagu "Main Serong"-nya The Changcuters.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera melengos pergi begitu melihat Kakashi sudah anteng dengan mainan barunya, sesekali ia melihat pemuda berambut silver itu manggut-manggut, lalu geleng-geleng, terus kakinya dihentak-hentakkan gitu, sambil mulutnya komat-kamit membentuk kata; "Mamamamain serong berbahaya _but it's so fun!_" kadang juga gaya maen basis bo'ongan dilancarkannya, sayang aja sekarang nggak ada sapu di hadapannya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke atas tanah tandus lapangan Konoha, pemuda berwajah _bishie _itu melirik kembali jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan mungil miliknya, jam 10.00.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si teme yang ditunggunya itu, malah yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang satpam gajebo kemaren yang sempat menyeretnya dari pesta Shikamaru. Satpam itu memang tak memakai baju dinasnya, tapi Naruto yakin 99,99 persen itu orangnya, tertanda dengan sebuah tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya dan rambut coklat miliknya, tengah menuntun seekor anjing berwarna putih, dan di belakangnya.. seorang pemuda berambut nanas?

Pandangan Naruto tak terlepas dari sosok kedua pemuda yang tengah berjalan kurang lebih 7 meter darinya, ia tetap waspada, siapa tahu satpam itu hendak mengusirnya lagi. Ya meskipun pasti nggak bakal, author jadi pengen menggaplok Naruto karena dugaan abalnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku, dobe?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kaget, tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk aneh nongol di belakangnya, lengkap dengan tampang horornya dan suara-suara gaib.

"UWAA! MAMIH! AYA JURIG!!!!" teriak Naruto, sukses membuat Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentahnya.

"Gue bukan hantu, tauk!" bantah Sasuke.

"WEWE GOMBEL!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke siap-siap melayangkan bogem yang kedua.

"Bukan elo! Tapi DIA!" tunjuk Naruto lagi dengan wajah abis dikasih obat formalin. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan masang tampang jijay bajay pada apa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hai~ kenalin, eike **Jupe**, **Ju**rig **Pe**ngkolan, hihihi.." tangan si Jupe melambai-lambai pada Sasuke yang mendadak pengen boker liat penampilannya, sedangkan Naruto udah keder duluan, takut dia yang jadi anak kesayangan mamihnya diteror sama si jurig pengkolan ini.

"JURIG GELO! HUS! HUS! WEWE GHOMBHEL!" seru Sasuke najis dan ngibrit secepat mungkin sambil menarik Naruto untuk menjauh. Si pantat ayam satu ini jadi heran, jangan-jangan ada yang ngeguna-gunain dirinya lagi, pasalnya, udah dua kali dia ketiban sial nemuin jurig di tengah siang bolong begini.

Naruto melirik ke arah belakangnya dengan takut-takut, dan benar saja..

"Ajegile! Jurignya make skate board! Nenek-nenek makan kedongdong, gimana dong?!" panik Naruto, plus pantun nggak nyambung di belakangnya.

"Emang gue pikirin?! Minggat aja, dobe!" tukas Sasuke sambil terus mempertahankan kecepatan larinya, dan juga tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto.

XxXxXx

"Hai Iruka-san.."sapa seorang pemuda berambut silver pada pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eh, Kakashi-san. Wah! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi." Iruka tersenyum, membuat hati Kakashi kelepek-kelepek. (lo kira ikan, kelepek-kelepek?)

"OH! JADI ELO DI SINI, KAKASHI! BAGUS LU YE, EMAK CARIIN KEMANE-MANE TERNYATA MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN DI MARI! ANAK DURHAKE, LU! KEMANE AJA LU, HEH?!"

Kakashi merasa _shock _berat!

_**Mati aku, emakku tau**_

_**Aku sedang berdua dengan gebetanku**_

"Ehh! Mak! _What happen aya naon, _mak?" tanya Kakashi nggak nyambung, sementara Iruka yang dari tadi ada di sampingnya cuman pasang tampang bego, nggak nyangka emak-emak galak masih ada di muka bumi ini.

"HALAH, NGEMENG APAAN LU? SI PEPEN JADI TAWON?" balas emak Kakashi makin nggak nyambung.

"Ja-jadi emak nyariin Kakashi? Emak kangen ama Kakashi?" tanya Kakashi terharu, emaknya mencibir.

"GUE KANGEN AME SETORAN ELU! UDAH DUA HARI KAGAK SETORAN, KEMANE AJE LU?!" tanya emaknya sadis, Kakashi nangis bombay.

XxXxXx

"Haahh, gara-gara elo, teme! Gue jadi capek gini! Ini dimana sieh?! Kok perasaan gue nggak kenal sama tempat ini?" omel Naruto setelah Sasuke mengajak kabur dirinya demi menghindari si jurig berkendaraan _skate board._

"Emang elo aja yang capek? Gue juga, dobe!" omel balik Sasuke sambil tetep ngos-ngosan.

"Terus gimana gue pulangnya, temeee?!!" pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat ke arah sekitarnya yang lumayan serem juga, yah banyak pohonnya gitu deh! Lebih mirip sama hutan kecil. Maklum, Naruto kan kemana-mana dianterin pake mobil, jadi nggak terlalu tau seluk-beluk daerah disekitarnya, emang parah sih.

"Lo kira gue betah di sini? Gue juga mau pulang, tauk!" sebiji urat kesal timbul di wajah ganteng Sasuke.

"Lo tau ini dimana kagak?" Naruto berkicau kembali.

"Mana gue tau! Gue kan bukan satpam kompleks!" jawab Sasuke nggak nyambung. Padahal dia emang tau ini dimana, cowok emo ini kan lebih liar dari Naruto, jadi yah daerah gini mah masih tau lah yaw, dasar aja Naruto kurang pengetahuan.

"Gimana gue pulangnyah?! HIH!!" teriak Naruto histeris sendiri, nggak bakal membayangkan bakal tersesat di tempat aneh macam begini dengan orang yang aneh begini pula. Padahal emang nggak tersesat, cuman bulak-belok pas taman di sekitar Konoha aja kok.

TINGGG!!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nista muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Sekali-sekali mengerjai cowok imut yang amat menggoda di hadapannya ini memang tidak salah, bukan?

"Hei dobe,"

"Apa, teme?" tanya naruto rada males, _mood_-nya lagi ngambang saat ini gara-gara dia bete ampe bisa nyasar kayak gini. Author pun bersyukur kalo _mood _Naruto bukan ngambang di selokan.

"Tau cerita tentang 'Si Mimin dan Si Momon'?" tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk serius.

"Maksud lo yang suka tayang di tipi itu yah?" Naruto merespon.

"Bukan, dobe, tapi cerita! Dongeng!" ujar sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

"Dongeng? Masa sih? Lagian namanya kampungan begitu, gue jadi curiga kalo itu cuman karang-karangan lo aja, teme." jawab Naruto seenak udel.

"Bukan! Ini cerita tentang dua orang yang tersesat!" ujar Sasuke kembali berusaha meyakinkan si pirang. "Si Mimin dan si Momon tersesat sewaktu si Mimin nemenin si Momon nyari kecebong buat temennya si Jupri," pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mulai bercerita, Naruto terlihat cuek.

"Katanya, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan jika kita ingin menemukan jalan keluar.."

Sasuke berhenti berbicara, Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang memasang tampang serius, dan.. agak menggoda?

"Melakukan… apa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"_Kissing."_

"…."

"…"

"Hah?"

"Kissu." ulang si rambut pantat ayam.

"…"

"…"

"Dobe, kau kesambet ya?"

"APAAAAA?!!!!!!!" benar-benar _loading _yang lambat.

Sasuke refleks menutup telinganya, bisa budek juga ternyata kalau bersama pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"MULUT LO TOA, YA?!"

"IYA! EH, KAGAK LAH!" Naruto ngejitak Sasuke. "Lagian nggak nyambung banget coba, masa orang tersesat aja kudu _kissu _sih?! Sama elo, lagi! Amit-amit!" teriak Naruto sambil bergidik, Sasuke cemberut.

"Lalu.. apa masalahnya?" tanya Sasuke sok _cool._

"KITA SAMA-SAMA COWOK, TEME!" teriak Naruto, agak lebay. "Maksudmu apa sih?!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" cowok berambut pantat ayam itu mendekati Naruto dan bermaksud meniadakan jarak diantara mereka sehingga membuat si pirang terlihat terdesak.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan teme?" tanya Naruto curiga, badannya agak gemetar menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke yang mendorongnya perlahan hingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Melakukan apa yang ada di dalam cerita," balas pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan suara yang direndahkan.

"I-itu pasti hanya akal-akalanmu s—saja kan?" sulit bagi Naruto menghindari tatapan maut dari Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku tak peduli."

Aksi Sasuke semakin nekat, kedua lengannya mengunci lengan Naruto hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu tak bisa berkutik. Jelas aja jeng, tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, setara dengan tenaga bagong. Dan author pun dapet tiket jalan-jalan ke Jepang berkat tendangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan memundurkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto heran sekaligus lega.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu, dobe?"

Naruto cengok, author _jawsdropped._

"Udin." jawab Naruto, tentu aja ngasal.

"Itu di jaket lo ada tulisan NARUTO?! Emang gue bisa dibodohi??!!"

Kalo gitu ngapain nanya, Sasuke geblek?

"Naruto.. kau akan menyukai ini.." kelamnya onyx bertemu dengan birunya safir.

_**Tak bisa hatiku mengartikan cinta**_

_**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**_

_**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak**_

_**Mataku trus pancarkan sinarnya**_

Sasuke hendak memulainya kembali, tapi..

**Srekk srekk**

"Ups, maaf." seorang pemuda bermasker tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" teriak Naruto kaget, sekaligus senang.

"_DISTURBER!!_" teriak Sasuke.

DILANJUTIN DI CHAPTER DEPAN

Hahaha, aye rasa Kakashi jadi pengganggu ya? –dibogem Kakashi-

Di-_cut _ampe situ, aye terpaksa, abis udah membunuh 16 halaman Ms. Word sih.. xp –ngeles, ditajong-

Ampun deh!! OOC masih berdangdut ria disinih! G-O-M-E-N !! xD

Sesuai dengan bacot saia didepan, apa **SasuNaru**-nya kurang banyak? o.O

Beri komentar, saran, usul, unek-unek, salam tempel (?) lewat **REVIEW**!

REVIEW, please ;)


	5. Chapter 5

*pundung di pojokan*

Sebenernya naruchiha ngerasa malu mau apdet ini cerita, abisnya udah nganggur seumur jagong noh a.k.a apdetnya lama banget! MANGAP! MANGAP! XD

Pas abis UN juga _mood _saya jadi ancur! Gara2 si Baka!

**Sasuke: **"Curhat, loe?"

Ini juga dikerjain cepet2 karena banyak yang nanyain, kasarnya sih neror gitu.. *ngelirik ke beberapa orang, ditabok berjamaah*

Pasti pada pengen bunuh saya ya? Haha XD

**Neji: **"Heran gue, tuh author sinting masih bisa ketawa?"

**Sasuke: **"Namanya juga udah sinting."

**Gaara: **"Bener tuh, gue setuju."

**Naruchi: **"Emang pada gak mikir lu pade, emang bikin cerita humor pas gw emo tuh gampang? Terima kasih dong u pada udah dikasih peran sama i."

**Neji: **"Hoekh, yang ada kita malah mampus karena OOC."

**Sasuke: **"Gue kan udah bilang kalau dia udah sinting."

**Gaara: **"Bener tuh, gue setuju."

**Naruto: **"Udahlah, gitu-gitu kan Naruchi berjasa, udah nyelametin gue dari si Teme."

**Naruchi: **"Aku makin cinta padamu deh!" *peyuk2 Naru*

**Naruto: **"…" *pasrah dipeluk*

**Neji: **"Kayaknya emang beneran sinting deh.." *sweatdrop*

**Sasuke: **"Gue kan udah bilang kalo dia sinting."

**Gaara: **"Bener tuh, gue setuju."

**Neji: **"Swt.. Kok kalian pada ngomong kayak kaset rusak, sih?"

**Sasuke: **"Gue kan udah bilang kalo dia sinting."

**Gaara: **"Bener tuh, gue setuju."

**Neji: **"…. Kayaknya gue bakal sinting juga kalo lama-lama ada di sini." *ngacir*

**Sasuke: **"Ayo kita mulai fanfic sinting ini."

**Gaara: **"Yoyoi, gue setuju."

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **gue belum nyerah, om Kishi! –diiket di po'on toge-

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke © naruchiha**

**CHAPTER 5

* * *

**

"Iruka, cepat jalan!"

"Ba-baik, Uchiha-sama." pemuda berambut coklat itu menghidupkan mesin dengan agak tergesa, tak ingin membuat sang Uchiha muda marah. _Well_, meskipun pada kenyataannya si bungsu Uchiha itu tampaknya memang sedang kesal.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, tak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda iseng bermasker itu bisa memergokinya saat tengah mengerjai si dobe di tempat yang menurutnya jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. Kenapa ia kesal saat ini? Tentu saja karena pemuda pirang itu lepas dengan begitu mudah dari jeratnya, dan Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau semua ini gara-gara si masker rambut silver. Si rambut pantat ayam tanpa sadar mengutuk pelan Kakashi yang terlihat bersama Naruto lewat kaca spionnya, mereka tengah berpelukan, oh bukan, tepatnya Naruto yang memeluk Kakashi disertai dengan tangisan lebay.

'_Akan kucincang kau jika berani mengganggu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Dasar rambut putih sialan!'_

XxXxXx

Siang hari kayak gini, biasanya Itachi suka nongkrong di markas gengnya, THE AKATSKUTER, itu loh, geng remaja yang doyan naek skuter. Kenapa naek skuter? Pas ditanya author, mereka bilang dibanding kebut-kebutan pake motor dan ugal-ugalan di jalanan, ya mending naek skuter yang _safety_-nya lebih terjaga, selaen itu juga lebih enak nikmatin angin sepoi-sepoi dibanding nikmatin AG a.k.a Angin Gelebug yang bikin masuk angin dan harus kerokan paginya. Pake skuter juga lebih nyantei gitu loh! Komentar Pein, ketua geng The Akatskuter pas diwawancara. Tapi mau alasannya kayak gimana pun, tetep aja geng mereka lebih keliatan kayak geng anak TK pas lagi jalan bareng. Ya penampilan kayak anak TK, tapi muka bokep semua, terutama Pein yang banyak masang pierching di mukanya, sampe pernah dimarahin emaknya karena bikin infeksi dan jerawatan, tapi dia cuek aja tuh! Cuman kayaknya cewek-cewek ilfeel banget liat Pein, apalagi Konan, cewek yang dia taksir dari jaman Suharto ngejabat presiden nyampe sekarang. Kasian banget deh!

Itachi ngelirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, waktu nunjukkin pukul 12.30, biasanya temen-temennya di geng The Akatskuter udah nge-SMS buat ngumpul bareng, tapi nyatanya nyampe sekarang hapenya tetep bergeming, gak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Cowok ganteng keriputan itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula lagi baca novel jadi ke hapenya, liatin _wallpaper_-nya yang di-setting pake gambar Paris Hilton lagi mandiin kebo di empang. (emang ada, ya?)

Jemari cowok ganteng itu mulai mengetikkan sederet huruf yang membentuk kata di atas _keypad_-nya, bertuliskan:

**From: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**Sent to: BokePein**

**Hei Mamen! Kita gak kumpul kayak biasa, nih?**

_Sent_, pesan terkirim. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dateng balesan, hape Itachi membunyikan _ring tone _lagu 'Diobok-obok' Joshua. Buset! Lagu jaman TK masih kepake? Maigat! Ternyata Itachi gak beda jauh ama Gaara.

**From: BokePein**

**To: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**Kyk.x 9a dech, bRo! Gw dsuruh emak 9w bwdt metik t0g3,, sekaLi Lg, soRri b9t yawwhh,,..**

Itachi _sweatdrop, _ternyata si Pein alay banget! Sekarang kejawab deh kenapa matanya suka pusing n dia keriputan, rupanya dampak dari seringnya SMS-an sama Pein! Wahai Itachi FG, salahkan Pein yang membuat Itachi keriputan.

**From: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**To: BokePein**

**Wokeh. Btw anyway busway, lo alay bgt sih, Pein!**

Kayaknya sekarang Itachi kudu ngeganti _contact name _Pein jadi 'BokePeinAlay' deh!

'_Oke, si Bokepein udah gak bisa, disuruh metik toge. Halah, emang susah jadi anak tukang sayur dah! Sekarang gue SMS Hidan deh..'_

**From: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**To: HidaNakJashin**

**Woi Jashin Junior, mau kumpul bareng The Akatskuter, gak?**

Itachi bersenandung kecil, ikut menyanyikan lagu jaman dia SD yang jadi sontrek (?) odong-odong yang barusan lewat depan rumahnya.

"Andai~ aku jadi kaya~ punya uang sejuta-ju-"

_**Diobok obok airnya diobok-obok**_

_**Ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok~**_

"_I love this ringtone_~" gumam Itachi asoy, gak nyadar pembantu yang kebetulan lewat dibelakangnya bergidik ngeri, nyangka kalau majikannya adalah seorang pedofil, padahal yaoi.

**From: HidaNakJashin**

**To: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**Maaf sekali saudaraku, demi Jashin, saya ada keperluan membersihkan kandang ayam siang ini, lalu bersantap siang bersama keluarga, jadi mohon maafkan saya. Demi Jashin, saudaraku, saya tak bisa, maaf**

Lain dari Pein yang alay abis, Hidan bahasanya formal banget!

"Ya udah, dua orang gak bisa, sekarang SMS Kakuzu. Eh! Ogah ah! Ntar gue ditagih utang, lagi! Gak jadi dah! Mending SMS Kisame aja."

**From: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**To: KisaHiuCupu**

**Woi Buaya darat! Mau ikut kumpul, gak?**

Bicara tentang Kisame, Itachi jadi inget sama ikan koki peliharaannya di akuarium yang belum dia kasih makan. Langsung aja deh tuh cowok naburin butir-butir merah ke dalem akuarium yang langsung disambit sama ikan koki yang emang udah kelaperan, berasa kayak liat piranha yang nemu mangsa di sungai amazon. Itachi emang suka pikun buat kasih makan. Lalu gak lama kemudian datenglah SMS balesan dari Kisame.

**From: KisaHiuCupu**

**To: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**Enak aj u manggil I buaya darat! I itu Hiu ya know! Huh, kyknya gak bsa dweh, ada wisata ke **_**Sea World. **_**Hihihi, mw ktmu sodara lama, gtu loh!**

"Kayak lebaran aja lu pulang kampung, Kis!" omel Itachi.

Itachi mikir sebentar, anggota The Akatskuter yang belum ke SMS siapa, ya? Pein udah, Hidan udah, Kisame udah, terus sapa dong ya?

Itachi ngitung jari, The Akatskuter itu anggotanya ada 6 orang, baru ada 4 orang, jadi seorang lagi… Itachi nginget-nginget lagi. Author jadi bingung, ini Itachi emang lemot apa udah tua?

"Ah iya, Sasori!" teriaknya, rada kenceng. Oke, author memutuskan kalo Itachi emang lemot dan tua.

**From: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**To: SasoPrettyDoll**

**The Akatskuter kumpul yuk!**

Gak kayak Pein yang balesannya cepet tapi alay, atau dari Hidan yang bahasanya formal banget, Kisa gak diitung karena emang biasa, balesan dari Sasori kayaknya lama banget! Nyampe puluhan tahun kalo diterjemahin ke bahasa lebay. Ini sebabnya Itachi males banget kalo harus nge-SMS Sasori. Bahkan nyampe Itachi selesai buang hajat, SMS-nya belum dibales sama sekali! Itachi sampe mikir jangan-jangan Sasori keasyikan maen Barbie nyampe lupa waktu, tapi suka ngeles kalo ditanyain.

Hape Itachi bunyi, pertanda SMS masuk.

"AKHIRNYA!" tereak Itachi lagi, norak.

**From: BokePein**

**To: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**zzZZz,, en4k ajJa kmuH bl9 qwh aLay! QwH 9ak aLay!,,**

"Terserah lo aja dah, bego!" Itachi ngerasa _sweatdrop _sendiri liatnya.

Gak lama dari itu..

**From: SasoPrettyDoll**

**To: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**Sorry, man! Gw td ada urusan penting, jd balesnya lama! Hhehe. Eh? Kumpul? Gak tau deh! Tp gw usahain ya! Wokeh? Tungguin aja gw di rumah lu nyampe jam dua. Key?**

Itachi pun ngegeletakin hapenya begitu aja, cowok itu kembali beralih ke novelnya yang tadi ia sempet baca. Tapi baru aja dua paragraph ia baca, perutnya gak bisa diajak kompromi tuh! Cacingnya udah konser minta jatah, jadi terpaksa acara bacanya ketunda.

Pemuda berkeriput itu mulai berjalan ke dapur, sekedar nyari sesuatu di kulkas yang bisa dimakan. Terus buat apa ada pembantu kalau nyatanya Itachi melakukan ampir semua dari pekerjaannya cuman sendiri aja? Kecuali nyuci baju sama cuci piring dan masak? Karena Itachi pengen belajar mandiri, gak kayak Sasuke yang seenak pantat sama pembantu-pembantunya.

Pintu kulkas pun kebuka, menampakkan makanan yang bisa kebilang mahal, tapi anehnya diantara makanan yang tersaji itu, gak ada yang ngundang seleranya, gak tau kenapa. Tiba-tiba aja dia malah pengen makan pizza. _Wait, _tiba-tiba? Itachi yakin dia gak ngidam dan gak mungkin hamil.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Itachi nelpon paket pizza delivery. Sambil nunggu pesanannya dateng, dia mulai ngetik SMS buat Sasori.

**From: Itachi-kece(bong)**

**To: SasoPrettyDoll**

**Oke gue tungguin, tp apa bsa dsebut kumpl kalo cmn kita berdua?**

Sekarang balesannya terkirim lebih cepet dari yang tadi.

**From: SasoPrettyDoll**

**What? Kenapa lo gak blg dr td? Gw udh di jln mw ke rmh lo, nih! Gapapa deh! Gw maen aja ke rmh lo.**

Sepuluh menit berselang, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Itachi yang udah gak sabar buat nyikat pizza-nya, buru-buru jalan ke depan pintu, ngedahuluin si mbok yang punya niatan sama.

"Loh, den Ita.. Biar mbok yang bukain pintu, den." Dari rautnya, keliatan banget kalo si mbok merasa gak enak.

"Udah, gapapa. Biar saya aja yang bukain." Ujar Itachi sambil senyum. Gak bisa dipugkiri kalau senyumnya itu emang manis, sehingga bikin si mbok ada niatan buat ngawinin anaknya sama Itachi, tapi agaknya hayalan semata.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Itachi agak kecewa dengan pemandangan di belakangnya.

"Hei! Sori udah lama nunggu." Sapa Sasori anget kayak masakan yang baru dijait dari wajan.

"Hyah, elo. Kirain gue tukang pizza." Terang Itachi kecewa.

"Tukang pizza? Wah, asik nih! Itu artinya gue belum telat." Sasori cengengesan, semakin memperganteng wajahnya, dan author melting seketika. Itachi cuman sedikit merenggut, mendapati kenyataan kalau ia harus berbagi pizzanya dengan cowok berambut merah itu. Bukannya Itachi pelit, hanya saja betapa beruntungnya temennya itu, gak tau pesennya tapi tau tau ada. Terimalah nasib kalo orang ganteng memang selalu seenaknya, Itachi.

"Gue gak disuruh masuk, nih?" Tegur Sasori. Itachi cuman bergumam "Hn" yang artinya "iya" lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya mendahului Sasori. Baru aja mereka maju tujuh langkah, tiba-tiba bel bunyi lagi.

"Itu pasti pizza gue!" seru Itachi OOC, Sasori cuman _sweatdrop_.

Pintu rumah kebuka lagi, dan yang bikin Itachi seneng adalah penampakkan seorang pengirim pizza ke rumahnya, entahlah mau seragamnya warna merah atau oren kayak tukang pos, yang penting Itachi dapet apa yang dia mau saat ini.

"Apa benar ini rumah pak Itachi yang memesan layanan delivery pizza kami, un?" tanya pegawai itu, Itachi merasa agak familiar mendengar suaranya, tapi sayang wajahnya tak terihat karena emang pake topi. Baru aja Itachi mau jawab "iya", pengantar pizza itu mendongak dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Itachi, wajahnya pun jadi terlihat lebih jelas sekarang.

"Deidara, kan?

_**Lirikkan matamu, menarik hati..**_

"Eh? Iya, un. Kamu kan…"

"Itachi, yang waktu itu ketemu di pesta keluarga Nara. Inget gak?" ucap Itachi seneng.

"Oh! Inget, un!" jawab cowok blonde itu sambil senyum.

_**Oh senyumanmu manis sekali**_

_**Sehingga membuat aku tergoda..**_

'_Jodoh emang nggak kemana..' _batin Itachi seneng sambil mesem-mesem. Deidara yang ngeliat hal itu secara gak wajar jadi rada keder juga.

"Kenapa, un? Kesambet ya?" tanyanya asal pada Itachi.

"Eh? Nggak kok.." balesnya sambil senyum lagi.

"Syukur deh, un. Ini pizza-nya, un. Maaf menunggu lama." Deidara nyodorin kotak persegi panjang itu sambil nyerahin tagihan.

"Oke deh, terima kasih sudah memakai jasa kami, un."

"Heh, Itachi! Gitu aja lama banget, sih! Gue bete nih didalem diliatin ama pembokat lo mulu, bolak-balik terus di depan gue kayak setrikaan. Lo kan tau kalau gue paling bete kalo disuruh nungguin." Sasori tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Itachi sambil ngomel gaje, bikin Itachi sama Deidara cengok.

Cowok berambut item itu menyikutnya pelan. "Lo gak liat gue lagi ngapain?"

Pandangan Sasori teralih ke arah Deidara yang saat ini malah blushing gaje, dampak dari penampakan dua cowok ganteng di depannya kali yak? Hehe.

"Oh, jadi ini tukang pizza-nya?" bicaranya biasa aja sih, ekspresinya juga biasa, dingin-dingin empuk gitu deh, tapi gak tau kenapa di telinga Deidara kok jadi kedengeran beda, ya?

"Iya, un." Jawabnya, pelan banget. Deidara jadi pengen selamanya berada di sini deh, kalau cowok berambut merah itu ada di dekatnya.

_**Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa..**_

Inner Deidara tiba-tiba muter lagu itu, ada apa gerangan?

Itachi yang ngeliat gelagat cowok blonde di hadapannya yang nunduk malu itu jadi ngerasa keancam, takut gebetannya malah naksir sama temennya.

"Udah lo bayar, kan?" tegur Sasori berusaha mencairkan atmosfer yang buat dia merinding kayak gini.

"Mau. Udah, sana lo ke kamar gue, ntar gue nyusul." Usir Itachi halus, Sasori sih nurut-nurut aja dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

XxXxXx

"Mak.. Plis dong mak, Kakashi kepanasan nih.." rintih pemuda berambut silver itu merana. Ya siapa yang bakal tahan diem di atas genteng dari jam 12 ampe jam setengah tiga gini? Serasa jadi anak tiri deh, kejam banget.

"GUE GAK MAU TAU, POKOKYA DIEM DISANA NYAMPE SINETRON PAPORIT GUE KELAR! INI JUGA AKIBAT LO GAK PULANG SEMALEM!"

Kakashi cuman bisa pasrah megang antenna tipi diatas gentengnya. Sebenernya sih dia bisa tahan sama panas, orang tiap hari kalo ngamen juga kepanasan selama berjam-jam. Tapi dia gak tahan sama pegelnya itu loh, nyiksa banget! Tapi sama aja dengan mampus kalo dia lepasin pegangannya ke antenna, tau gimana kalo emaknya ngamuk? Dunia emang kejam bagi Kakashi. Mari berdoa semoga amal ibadahnya diterima.

XxXxXx

Sejak kepergian uke tersayangnya, Gaara, Neji jadi keliatan lesu banget, terbukti dari lingkaran hitam di matanya yang menyiratkan dia gak tidur semalem suntuk, malah sibuk mengucap satu nama, "Gaara.. Gaara.." berulang kali kayak mantra seolah tuh cowok bermata _seagreen _tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Gaara-koi, pulang dong.. Abang Neji akan selalu menantikanmu.." lirih pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

_**Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu..**_

_**Namun dirimu tak mau mengerti..**_

"Hiks.. hiks.. Gaara-koi.."

Sebenerya sih Gaara gak bener-bener ninggalin Neji, cuman kebetulan dari kemaren Gaara pulang ke rumah ortu-nya di Suna karena emang dapet telpon dari kakaknya, Temari. Tapi berhubung cowok berambut merah itu lagi sebel sama Neji gara-gara insiden dangdut vs lagu TK, jadinya dia sengaja gak bilang, biar gak diteriakin pulang terus sama Neji, dan jadilah Neji patah semangat kayak gtu, gak mau makan, gak mau minum, bahkan gak mau mandi! Dari kemaren kerjaannya cuman teken-teken remote TV. Neji jadi keinget lagu dangdut yang bunyinya..

_**Mau makan teringat padamu**_

_**Mau minum teringat padamu**_

_**Mau tidurpun teringat padamu, kekasihku..**_

"Kembalilah.. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Gaara-koi… hiksu.." tangis lebay Neji.

"_Sedih karena ditinggal pacar? Mau nasehat jitu supaya pacarmu balik lagi?"_

Perhatian Neji teralih pada iklan di layar televisinya, di dalam benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang itu tampaklah seorang kakek tua berambut putih bertampang mesum tengah berbicara.

"_Ketik REG spasi JIRAIYA, kirim ke 7777. Dan kamu akan langsung dapet tips langsung dari hape saya. Dijamin gak bakal nyesel, dalam waktu 30 hari kekasih anda akan kembali."_

Mendengar hal itu, Neji yang lagi galau langsung mengetik REG spasi JIRAIYA di keypad hapenya.

"Mbah Jira.. semoga mbah bisa membantu.." ujar Neji norak. Seperti kata pepatah, 'cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak', kayaknya ini cocok buat Neji.

XxXxXx

Waktu udah nunjukkin pukul 4 sore, tapi si pirang _bishie _ini masih asik maen PS 3 di kamarnya ditemenin sama kucingnya, Kyuubi.

"Naru-chan, mandi dulu, sayang." Ujar Kushina yang tiba-tiba nongol di pintu kamarnya.

"Bentar lagi, Mih.. Tanggung nih." Naruto nerusin acara pencet-pencetnya hingga di layar keliatan tokoh yang dimaininnya ngeluarin rasengan, sedangkan lawannya ngeluarin chidori. RASENGAN VS CHIDORI.

"Pokoknya kalo sepuluh menit lagi belum mandi, Mamih mandiin kamu!" ancam Kushina sambil ngacung-ngacungin sikat sama papan gilesan. Buset, ini mau mandiin anak apa mau nyuci baju?

Ngeliat gelagat Kushina yang emang kalo udah ngomong suka beneran kejadian, cowok pirang itu buru-buru ngambil handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya, gak lupa sambil nyamber hapenya, soalnya kalo diletakin dimana aja, seluruh SMS-nya bakal dibaca sama Mamihnya dan tentu aja akan berujung pada "nggak boleh maen jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Mamih", so pasti Naru bakal males banget ngadepinnya. Kushina emang _overprotective _banget sama anaknya.

Naruto bersenandung kecil sambil menggosok badannya dengan sabun di _bathtub, _dari ujung kepala nyampe ujung kaki gak ada yang kelewat. Saat cowok blonde itu membilas tubuhnya, hapenya yang ia simpen di atas keramik deket wastafel berbunyi.

"Eh? Ada SMS ya?" tanyanya tanpa minta jawaban. Cowok itu pun buru-buru memakai handuk dan melihat layar hapenya, _one message received._

**From: unknown number**

**I LOVE YOU, NARUTO**

Naruto _speechless._

"HUEEKKK! SIAPA, NIH?"

*****TSUZUKU*****

Ahaha, baru ketahuan kan kenapa judulnya 30 Hari Mengejar Uke? XD

I'm sorry soalnya ini cerita bersambung lagi, kan biar bikin penasaran gitu loh XP *digetok*

Oh iya, maap banget buat yang kepengen SasuNaru-nya dibanyakin, di chapter ini malah gak ada sama sekali, ya?

Sasuke: "Dasar payah.."

Terus Gaara gak muncul di chap ini, maap, chap depan dweh.. ^^

Gaara: "Dasar dudul.."

Pasti udah pada tau siapa yang nge-SMS Naru, kan? ^^

Dan di chap ini muncul tokoh baru, THE AKATSKUTER, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saya kepikiran ke sana.. XP

Pein: "Apaan tuh gue jadi alay kayak gitu?"

Narchi: "Udah nasib u.."

Pein: *pundung*

Ah iya, makasih buat Justin Bieber yang nemenin saya ngetik ^^ lagunya doang sih. :p

* * *

**Balesan Review

* * *

Cute-Tamacchan**

My first reviewer, dapet hadiah dipeyuk sama Itachi. Hehe ^^

WHOT? O.O neechan udah bikin Tama sakit perut? Wahaha, maap deh.. XD *digeplak* Sasukecap emang pervert! AHAHA, banyak yang bilang gitu ke u, Sas!

Sasuke: "Hn, ini juga gara2 lo, author gila."

* * *

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze**

Nyahaha~ mereka emang nista! XD *dibejek berjamaah*

NejiKakaSasu: "Pret! AUTHOR SABLENG!"

Gaara: "Seenggaknya gue gak terlalu parah dibanding mereka."

Kakashi, u dapet lope2 dari Yuu-chan nih!

Kakashi: "Love you too, Yuu-chan. Mau jadi istri yang kedua setelah Iru-koi?"

Neji: "Dasar playboy cap ikan asin."

Sas! U dibilang pervert lagi! HAHA

Sasuke: *sigh*

* * *

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl**

Neji: "Tengkyu udah bela abang (?) ya Purin-chan, sini biar dipeyuk." *dijewer Gaara*

Wokeh, request-mu ditampung dulu yah ^^

* * *

**Lee EunHae**

*nutup kuping* MANGAP! DX Haha, iya nih Kakashi ganggu aja, dia emang hobi ngintip! Gak heran sebelah matanya ditutup, kan? Pasti bintitan tuh! XD

Kakashi: =="

* * *

**Light Sapphire-Chan**

Sasuke: "Gue dibilang pervert lagi." =="

*ketawa nista* Sabar ya Sas! XD

Sasuke: "INI GARA2 LO, TAUK!"

Maaf ya Light-chan, fict ini memang BANYAK KEKURANGANNYA~ XD

Gaara: "Dasar bego."

* * *

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**

I bilang juga apa, Sas, u emang pervert! Hana-chan siap2 digosongin amaterasu aja kalo deket2 Naru. XD *dibakar*

Sasuke: "Nambah lagi dah.."

* * *

**Assassin Cross**

Ini Neko yah? Waw ganti pennem

Neji: "Emangnya kayak lu yang pennemnya gak kreatif?"

Haha, iket Saskecap di pohon toge yuk, biar gak bisa ngapa2in Naru. XD *plak*

* * *

**deena kazuki aiko tsukishiro**

Bener, Teme! Tendang aja Kakashi nyampe jurang, biar gak ganggu. XD

Kakashi: "Lu pikir gue bola?"

* * *

**Kyuuichi Azurin**

Iya, si bocah bau anjing itu *geplaked* XD Kurang ngerti pas Kaka joget? Dia emang udah gak waras, gak usah dipikirin. *plak* Iya, NejiGaa minta ampun banget noraknya XD

NejiGaa: "Ini juga kan lo yang bikin, author edan."

Err~ emang gak jadi! XD Tahukah kamu kalo semua indah pada waktunya? ^^

SasuNaru: "Hoekh.."

* * *

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**

NejiGaara emang pair OOC yang abadi XD

NejiGaa: "Kayaknya kita harus bikin tuh author sableng jadi menderita." *nyiapin golok*

* * *

**Hiroyuki Naomi**

*ngakak gaje* Wokeh, satu poin lagi buat Sasu-pervert! XD

Sasuke: ==*

* * *

**Aoi no Tsuki**

Disebut mesum LAGI! HAHA XD

Sasuke: "Gue bantai lo, Narchi!"

Kakashi emang pengganggu! XD

Kakashi: "Gue Bantu u deh, Sas."

* * *

**O Ren ishi**

Wekekek~ Kakashi di salahin lagi XD Silahkan deh mau digimanain juga. Author gak ngikut yaa ^^

Kakashi: "Dasar kampret!" =="

Weh, Narchi gak suka dangdut. Babeh gw tuh! XD heran deh!

Gaara: Kualat lo ngomong kayak gitu ke babeh sendiri..

Wew, suka SasuNaru dan NejiGaa? XD *sujud syukur*

* * *

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

Kakashi: "Jiah, gw disebut penggaggu lagi" =="

Nasib lu malang amat, Kaka XD

WHOT? O.O narsis amat lu, neng! XD Minta dicium Saske? O,o awas kena bisul XD *dijambak*

* * *

**Avy-kuro-sabaku**

*ngakak* Sas, lu disebut mesum lagi! XD *joget* Nej, ada yang pesen jamu sama u! Ditunggu ya, mbak XD

Sasuke n Neji: "Grrrr!"

* * *

**Himechii satsuki**

Nambah lagi dah poin pervert lu, Sas! Aduh, gue gak bisa berenti ngakak nih! XD *disumpel bapau sama Sasuke*

Weh, jangankan Sasuke yg pervert *kicked* aku juga kecantol! Aku juga jatuh cinta padanya X3 *halah*

Pengen Kaka kerja layak dari pada ngamen gaje? :D ntar ya saya pikirin lagi, hehe

Kakashi: "Semakin lo mikir, semakin nista ntar jadinya." =_=

Pengen SasuNaru kissu? Ntar ya requestnya ditampung dulu ^^

* * *

**Kagamiyo Neko**

Itu kan suara babi lewat XD

Waduh, kok banyak yang pengen adegan nista SasuNaru sieh? XD Inget rate, woy! ^^ saya tampung dulu requestnya ya, jeng ^^

Sasuke: "Kali-kali kan gapapa."

Naruto: "Itu sih pengennya elo."

* * *

**Yuki no Kitsune**

Sasuke: "Mampret! Lu disebut author gila! HUAHUAHUA"

Biarin aja, itu artiya gue berhasil XP

Sasuke: *nyibir* "Apanya?"

Hehehe, disini semua jadi nista, tak terkecuali buat Gaara XD

Gaara: "Dasar gila."

Oke, requestnya ditampung, key? ^^

* * *

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Salam kenal jugaa~ ^^

Gapapa kok, yang penting ripiu X3

Eh? Yang pertama? XD suka NejiGaa? *mesem2 liat NejiGaa*

NejiGaa: "Ape, lu?"

* * *

**Satsume Ookamito**

Weh, jangan ikutan keselek dong, gak tanggung jawab loh ya XD *digiles* Eh? Ikan gepi apaan ya? Narchi taunya ikan koki, itu loh yang gendut dan suka mangap2 gaje kayak Kisame XD

Kisame: "Kok gue dibawa2?" =="

Eh? Nyari Sasuke? XD

Sasuke: *sujud sukur karena gak dibilang pervert lagi* "Tengkyu very much! Gue kasih tanda tangan deh!"

Lebay gila loe.. *dichidori*

* * *

**Kaozuki Naru**

Nambah deh fans aku, makasih yaa XD *peyuk2 Kaozuki*

Deidara: "Awas kena rabies, un."

* * *

**Mihael Jeevas**

Mihael Jeevas apa Michael Jeevas nih? XD Apa salah ketik ya?

Neji: "Sotoy banget sih lu, Nar."

Oh, Wiskhas? Sori deh, maklum gak pernah makan kayak gitu XD Kok tau sih? Jangan2 suka sarapan pake itu yah? *digaplok*

* * *

**BeRuDuCinTa**

Jewer aja tuh Kakashi, biar kapok gak gangguin. XD

Kakashi: "Emang lo emak gue?"

Hehe, gapapa, cin. ^^ *ditampar karena sok kenal*

* * *

**aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi**

Sas! U disebut pervert lagi! XD

Sasuke: "Gue bunuh loe, Narchi!"

Neji kan emang dangduters! XD

Neji: "Gue bantuin elo, Sas!"

Aih.. Naru juga kena XD Saepudin itu bukan Yondaime.. XD

Minato: "Gue bawa lo ke dimensi lain, Narchi!"

YAY! Diajak kencan sama Minato! X3

Minato: =="

* * *

Kayaknya banyak yang pengen bunuh saya tuh! *kabur pake bajai*

Arigato very much! Hontouni thank you! (?)

Akhirnya beres juga~ Tau gak sih, cape ini ngetiknya pake on-screen keyboard, pegel! DX gara2 keybie saya yang ngedadak error! *nangis seember* tapi gapapa tetep saya ketik, untuk membuktikan seberapa besar cintaku padamu, readers! *peyuk2 readers*

Makasih banget buat yang udah capek2 review, tanpa kalian, eike bukan apa2! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! SEE YOU NEXT TIME, HONEY! XD *nebar kissu, ditampol*

**Mind to REVIEW again? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour~! Comment êtes-vous? XD

Masihkah kalian ingat dengan fanfic nista ini? X3

**Neji:** "Minggir woy orang asing! Lu bukan Hunny-bunny-Narchi!"

**Naruto: **"Eh? Lune-chan siapanya Narchi-ttebayo?" o.O

**Narchi:** "Nyaa, ini aku, Naruto! Istrimu!" DX *digeplak*

**Sasuke: **"Hn? Ini bener si Narchi kok."

**Narchi: **"Wawawa, tumben lu belain gue, Sas. Aku padamu deh, mendadak ganteng deh lu!" *ngedip2 gaje*

**Sasuke: **"Gue bukan belain elu, GR. Itu karena aura lu emang memancarkan kegelapan."

**Narchi: **"PLN lagi pemadaman, Sas. Jadi gelap." XD *gak nyambung*

**Gaara: **"Orang emo jangan dideketin, Sas."

**Neji: **"Lu beneran Narchi?" *ngacung2 sapu*

**Narchi: **"Cuma ganti pennem doang kok." XD

**Kakashi:** "Ampun deh, Narchi! Apdetnya setaun! Gue ampe lumutan nih!"

**Narchi:** "Hoho, sori-sori-jek. Belakangan mood humor gua ilang." U.U

**Gaara: **"Tuh kan gue bilang juga apa, dia lagi emo n patah hati."

**Narchi: **"No comment, jangan buka kartu, woy! Kita mulai aja deh!" *mabur*

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **Woy Kishi-sensei! Tandatanganin perjanjian hak milik Naruto ini, ngapa? *slapped*

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke © Chevalier de la Lune**

**CHAPTER 6

* * *

**

Sambil buru-buru memakai handuk, Naruto membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _handphone_-nya.

_One message received._

**From: unknown number**

**I LOVE YOU, NARUTO**

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik…

"HUEEEKKK! SIAPA NIH?" teriakan cowok pirang itu membahana di sekitar ruangan kamar mandi pribadinya, sempat mengirim sinyal tekanan batin pada Ibunya yang emang sensitive banget sama anaknya itu. Kushina oh Kushina, ternyata punya bakat terpendam sebagai radar.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Ada apa? Ada apa? Ada maling? Oh! Biar Mamih yang urus! Mana? SINI LOE KALO BERANI!" cerocos wanita cantik berambut merah itu heboh sendiri. Naruto yang notabene tau banget apa yang terjadi cuma bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihat tingkah Ibunya yang kelewat lebay.

"Bukan maling, Mih.." ujar Naruto.

"Terus apa? Paparazzi?" berondong Kushina dengan imajinasi berlebihan di kepalanya.

"Bukan juga Miiihh…" Naruto _jawsdrop_.

"Apa dong? Yakuza?"

"…" Naruto pingsan dengan tidak elit.

Tapi bohong.

"Cuma… si Kyuubi yang jalan-jalan di luar jendela kamar mandi Naru. Naru kirain orang, gak taunya kucing ekor sembilan (?) itu." jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu bohong pada Ibunya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Oh… Mamih kira ada apa, ternyata Kyuubi toh." wanita itu mengangguk sok iyeh dengan tangan yang bertopang pada dagunya, sambil sesekali melempar tatapan sinis pada Kyuubi yang notabene gak tau apa-apa dan nggak ada dosa apa-apa. Naruto memang majikan yang seenak pantat mengkambinghitamkan binatang peliharaannya, atau dalam kasus kali ini, mengkucinghitamkan binatang peliharaannya.

Tapi jelas aja pemuda bermata biru itu ngerahasiain hal tersebut dari Mamihnya, yang _so _pasti Kushina bakal ribut bener kalo seandainya ia tahu perihal SMS pernyataan cinta gaje itu. Dan sederetan skenario tentang gimana Kushina bakal ngelacak pemilik nomor hape itu, lalu menerornya dengan cara mendatangi rumahnya, dan syukur-syukur kalo orangnya oke, mungkin bakal diminta pertanggungjawaban buat melamar Naruto. Oke, lebay emang. Dan author jamin Naruto pasti ogah banget kalo harus dijodohin, sama juga kayak author(?).

"Mandinya udah kan, sayang?" tanya Kushina sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya memakai handuk dari pinggang sampai lututnya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sini, Mamih pakein baju buat kamu."

Dan cengiran lebar Naruto sirna seketika.

"OGAH! NARUTO UDAH GEDE, MIH! Udah gede! Kan MALUUUU!" teriak Naruto ogah-ogahan, Kushina cuma bisa senyum maklum dan kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara. Ternyata Ibu satu anak itu masih memperlakukan Naruto layaknya anak TK. Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang merasa repot?

_**Sementara di tempat lain, radius beberapa kilo meter dari rumah Naruto…**_

"Ufufufu~ SMSku berhasil!"

_**Berhasil! Berhasil Berhasil!**_

_**Hore!**_

_**Loisimos, berhasil!**_

Sang pengirim SMS cengok dengan sontrek yang barusan tiba-tiba berputar di sekelilingnya. Sontrek andalan Dora si gadis cilik bermangkok itu tiba-tiba mengiringi musik kemenangannya. Dengan tatapan horror, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya, dan terlihatlah seonggok (?) Itachi yang sedang nyengir lebar dengan sepotong pizza di tangannya.

"UWAA! ITACHI KAMPRET! JAUH-JAUH DARI GUAAA!" teriak si pengirim SMS a.k.a Sasuke murka, si ganteng berkeriput indah di wajahnya segera mabur di tempat, menghampiri Sasori yang lagi-lagi teriak gaje gara-gara pembokat Uchiha yang demen banget ngeliatin dia. Resiko orang ganteng. Sasori yang malang, sini biar author peluk dengan penuh cinta.

XxXxXx

Akhirnya, tugas Kakashi sebagai pemegang antenna sementara selesai juga. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan kumpulan awan yang menggelayut di atasnya mulai mengeluarkan butir-butir hujan.

"KAKASHI! TURUN LOE!"

Dengan posisi masih jongkok di atas genteng, Kakashi hendak sujud syukur, tapi gak jadi karena takut keguling jatoh dari tempatnya. Jadilah pria ganteng yang belum diketahui kegantengannya itu berucap syukur seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit dan mencium butiran air yang membasahi telapak tangannya.

"_I love you_, hujan. Salam dingin-dingin empuk dari Kakashi. Mmmuahh." ucapnya.

"OH, JADI LO GAK MAU TURUN, YE?"

DEG.

"Bentar Maakk! Kakashi lagi turun nih!" teriak sesal Kakashi sambil menangis dalam hati. Sebenernya punya dosa apa dia sampe emaknya galak naudzubilah gitu. Pertanyaan semacam 'apakah aku anak pungut?' pun sempat terlintas di pikiran pria itu.

"LO DAPET PANGGILAN DARI KELUARGA NAMIKAZE." ucap, err.. teriak emaknya Kakashi. Jangan heran setiap katanya pake _caps_ semua, karena emang udah dari sananya, emak Kakashi yang notabene orang batak campuran betawi (?) itu tiap ngomong emang suka kenceng. Author juga jadi mikir, kayaknya bener Kakashi emang sekedar anak pungut belaka.

"Eh? Yang bener, Mak?" tanyanya sumringah.

"LO GAK DENGER GUE NGOMONG APAAN?" tanya, err… teriaknya lagi.

"Kakashi boleh pergi kan, Mak?" tanyanya lagi dengan harap-harap cemas, takut emaknya gak ngijinin.

"TERSERAH! PERGI SANA! JANGAN BALIK LAGI KALO PERLU."

Ebuset, kejem amat, yak?

Meskipun ucapan dari emaknya bernada ngusir macem gitu, tapi Kakashi tetap aja gembira. Gembira karena akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari tempat nista bin jahanam tersebut. Ya dari pada Kakashi nekat bunuh emaknya kayak di berita-berita kriminal itu.

"Cihuyy! Terima kasih wahai Ibunda tercinta, kau tak ubahnya bagai bidadari dengan wajah cantik rupawan yang turun dari surga. Jasamu takkan pernah kulupakan, sungguh." ujar Kakashi lebay over dosis, sedangkan emaknya cuma bisa mengeluarkan tatapan lebay-gila-loe ke arahnya. Lagu 'Plis deh jangan lebay' pun tetangganya setel kembali, cuma bedanya, sekarang emaknya gak ikut-ikutan nyanyi.

"PERGI LU."

"Oke deh. Aye berangkat. Dadah emak, mmuahh. Assalamualaikum. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima." Kakashi ngibrit secepat cahaya.

"APA LU BILANG YANG TERAKHIR?"

Panci dan teman-temannya kembali melayang ke arah Kakashi, namun sayang pria bermasker itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Mari bersorak-sorai karena akhirnya Kakashi terbebas dari jerat dan belenggu emaknya. Homina homina homina. Kehidupan indah Kakashi baru saja akan dimulai.

XxXxXx

"Gaara-koi… kenapa belum pulang-pulang? Dimana kah dirimu gerangan?"

Lantunan lagu dangdut yang populer diketahui judulnya sebagai 'Bang Toyib' pun terngiang, dan lirik yang sampai ke telinga Neji telah berganti menjadi…

_**Gaara-koi,**_

_**Gaara-koi,**_

_**Kenapa tak pulang-pulang**_

"Abangmu, abangmu, panggil-panggil namamu~" sambung Neji sambil memeluk guling.

Tiba-tiba _handphone _Neji berdering menerima satu buah pesan singkat, dengan _ringtone _yang author yakin reader gak mau denger lagi karena pasti gak akan lewat dari lingkup yang namanya musik ber_genre _dangdut.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang kata ibu-ibu kompleksnya ganteng itu mulai membuka apa isi dari SMS itu, dan jreng jreng jreng… SMS dari Mbah Jiraiya.

Sekali lagi, SMS dari Mbah Jiraiya.

**Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan layanan SMS kami. Anda akan mendapatkan 2 tips SMS dalam satu harinya, kecuali jika Anda membatalkannya dengan cara mengetik UNREG JIRAIYA. Tapi kami yakin tips-tips dari kami memang oke punya, jitu abis, dan ces pleng. Karena Tuan Jiraiya si pakar cinta yang menangani Anda, hohoho. DIJAMIN dalam 30 hari kekasih Anda akan kembali. Silakan pilih aliran dari hubungan Anda; A. Untuk straight, dan B. Untuk Slash**

Neji untuk sementara merasa cengok melihat isi SMS yang panjang banget itu. Lalu jemarinya pun mulai mengetikkan beberapa huruf di atas _keypad_-nya.

**B**

**P.S. **_**Please **_**Mbah, saya pengen uke saya kembali. Hiks…**

**Dari Neji, cowok terganteng di komplek ini.**

_Sent._

Btw, kok Mbah Jiraiya bisa tau ya aliran-aliran macem _straight _ama _slash_? Ternyata aki-aki tua bangka yang hobi ngintipin gadis-gadis muda itu tau banget selera pasar yang notabene sekarang lagi terserang virus seme-uke yang merajalela. Ckckck.

Dalam kebimbangan yang amat sangat, Neji menanti balasan layanan SMS tersebut. Kali aja dengan adanya tips-tips dari Jiraiya, dia bisa jadi seme yang baik, tau apa keinginan uke-nya, dan jadi seme yang budiman, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Berdoa mulai.

Dan SMS pun masuk. Cihuyy!

**Silakan pilih opsi kedua. Apakah Anda; A. Yaoi, B. Yuri.**

Neji ngetik balasannya.

**A**

**Mbah, nama 'Neji' gak mungkin cewek =w= Gue ganteng, Mbah. Ganteng!**

Terkirim lagi. Lalu SMS selanjutnya yang datang:

**Silakan pilih opsi ketiga. Apakah Anda; A. Seme, B. Uke.**

Neji ngetik lagi, tapi kali ini ketikannya lebay, saudara-saudara.

**A**

**Gue yang **_**awesome **_**ini gak mungkin jadi uke :P NejiGaara forever!**

Alamak… Lebay apa alay tuh?

Datanglah SMS selanjutnya.

**Silakan pilih opsi keempat. Apakah Anda; A. Romantic Seme, B. Sadistic Seme**

"Anjir… banyak banget bacot sih si Mbah? Langsung aja, napa?" komen Neji pedes karena mulai kesel, tuh SMS datang bertubi-tubi serasa gunung Merapi yang meletus kesekian kalinya pas ia liat di berita pagi ini. Tapi tetep diketik juga.

**A**

**Gue romantis dan penyayang, gak mungkin sadis. BTW INI KAPAN MULAI TIPS-NYA, MBAH? LU MAU NGABISIN PULSA GUA?**

Kedua alis Neji bertaut kesal saat liat layar hapenya, terlebih waktu liat serangkaian pertanyaan gaje dari layanan SMS Jiraiya, tapi niatan amarahnya urung begitu sepasang mata itu melirik foto Gaara yang terpajang di hampir setiap ruangan rumahnya, gak terkecuali di kamar mandi, bahkan di gudang. Tapi yang di gudang gak jadi karena malah berguna buat ngusir tikus doang, dan Neji langsung mendapat tampolan maut dari Gaara.

"Demi dirimu, Gaara-koi. Aku rela." ujar Neji lebay.

Dan datanglah SMS dari Mbah Jira lagi…

**Terima kasih telah mengisi data Anda, hohoho. Anda tercatat sebagai; Yaoi, Romantic Seme. Silakan ketik beberapa keluhan Anda. Khukhukhu.**

"Syukur… sekali lagi pertanyaan gaje, gua tampol si Mbah." ucap Neji sembari mengetik beberapa keluhannya. Mari tinggalkan Neji sejenak yang sibuk berlebay-lebay ria kalau menyangkut dengan Gaara.

**Sementara itu, Gaara, sang uke dari Neji tengah termenung di tempat yang berbeda.**

"Neji-kun… Sebenarnya aku…" ucapan Gaara tertahan. Cowok itu sekarang lagi ada di Suna, di rumah Temari, kakak perempuannya yang berprofesi sebagai guru SMP. Atau lebih tepatnya, di balkon kamarnya, tengah menatap langit sore yang memancarkan warna jingga. Mata _seagreen _itu sempat melirik ke arah jalanan di depan rumahnya yang lagi ramai, dari mulai anak sekolahan yang baru pulang ampe tukang sayur yang baru pulang dari jualan keliling juga ngelewat ke jalan itu. Bahkan radio yang dibawa tuh tukang sayur tengah mengumandangkan lagu dangdut yang berbunyi:

_**Lay lay lay lay lay lay**_

_**Panggil aku si jablay**_

_**Abang jarang pulang**_

_**Aku jarang dibelai**_

Sepintas mengingatkan Gaara akan sosok Neji yang gemar nyetel kaset dangdut, malahan pernah ada tetangganya yang protes ampe gedor-gedor pintu rumahnya, tapi Neji tetep aja gak menghiraukannya. Atau saat Gaara menyita beberapa pemutar musik entah itu radio atau apapun milik Neji, yang disinyalir berisi hampir 80 persen lagu dangdut semua, herannya barang-barang itu selalu dapat Neji temukan kembali.

"Aku bakal pulang kalo kamu telepon…" ujar Gaara berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal tanpa disadarinya, HP milik Gaara dari kemarin baterai-nya udah _empty _a.k.a HP-nya udah mati, tapi begonya gak sempet ke-cek sama Gaara. Hahaha, kalo gini sih gak bakal beres-beres ceritanya.

XxXxXx

Pukul 05.00 sore, Kakashi baru tiba di kediaman Namikaze.

"Eksyusmiii~ eni badi hom?" sapa Kakashi sok inggris.

Dan tak berapa lama dari itu, munculah sesosok cowok berkulit tan sambil membuka pintu.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. Tehehe~" cengiran itu terlihat lagi. Andai Sasuke melihat sosok itu saat ini, mungkin ia akan mengabadikan momen tersebut ke dalam sebuah foto, sambil memutar mp3 player yang bernyanyikan:

_**Kulihat lagi wajahnya**_

_**Kulirik lagi, dia**_

_**Semakin kupandang wajahnya**_

_**Semakin rupawan~**_

Yang memang setiap Naruto ketemu Sasuke, bawaannya ngajak perang mulu tuh anak, cemberut mulu. Ya meskipun jelas aja Naruto si penebar senyum itu jadi ogah senyum di depan Sasuke, karena Sasuke-nya sendiri pun tiap ketemu orang bawaannya jutek mulu, ngajak ribut mulu. Gak introspeksi tuh si Sasuke.

"Kata emaknya sensei, sensei dipanggil oleh Nyonya besar. Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk singkat.

"Ya! Jadi setidaknya aku punya teman! Ogah kalo harus ngobrol sama si Shino itu, dia cuma cocok ngobrol sama serangga, bahkan gosipnya dia pacaran sama kupu-kupu. Sarap banget gak sih?" ujar Naruto meminta pembelaan, Kakashi cuma nyengir maklum, gak enak juga bilang "IYA, SARAP BANGET!" sementara orangnya dia liat sendiri lagi ada di taman pekarangan Naruto. Tapi gak mungkin juga bilang "NGGAK KOK, NARU NGARANG AH!" karena emang kenyataan pemandangan yang tercipta di depannya; Shino yang tengah (lagi-lagi) ngobrol sama serangga, terlampau aneh bagi kacamata seorang Kakashi. Jadi serba salah, mendingan diam. Betul?

"Lalu, Shino-san bagaimana?" Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala gak enak. Kalo aja sambil makan pisang, gak beda jauh deh ama monyet.

"Ho, Mamih masih baik kok mempekerjakan dia sebagai tukang kebun, jadi bukan sopirku lagi. Katanya, biar cocok sama hobinya." jelas pemuda itu. Kakashi manggut-manggut. Syukurlah kehadiran dirinya gak mutusin jalan rejeki orang.

"Nah, sensei bisa mulai bekerja nanti malam, saat nganterin saya les sekitar jam 7." Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya. "Eh, sensei masuk dong, masa mau diem mulu di pintu gitu? Ntar susah nemuin jodoh loh…" candanya. Kakashi nyengir gaje dalam balutan maskernya.

"MIIIIHHH~ MAMIIIIHHHHH! Kakashi-sensei udah dateenggg~!" seru Naruto manggil Kushina yang lagi asik nonton sinetron di ruang tengah. Dasar Ibu-Ibu, tontonannya gak jauh-jauh dari sinetron, dan itu fakta.

"Ohh… suruh masuk dong sayang~" ujar Kushina sambil meninggalkan tontonan favoritnya.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya Namikaze." pria berambut silver itu membungkuk hormat.

Kushina tersenyum manis, "sore." balasnya. Untuk sepintas Kakashi merasa terpesona, tapi niat ngecenginnya urung karena menyadari bahwa Kushina udah Ibu-Ibu, istri orang pula. Bisa-bisa dia didepak duluan sama babeh Minato yang super ganteng itu.

"Oh iya Naru-chan, bisa kau antar Kakashi ke kamarnya, sayang?"

"Bisa dong, Mih. Ayo sensei!" jawab Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Kushina tersenyum kembali melihat gelagat anaknya, sepintas keliatan kayak Minato junior. Minato waktu masih muda, pas seumuran sama Naruto yang notabene masih siswa SMA juga. Yup, MinaKushi emang udah pacaran sejak SMA, sebenernya sih mereka ketemu waktu SMP. Dan Kushina suka nggak bisa nahan senyum kalo nginget-nginget masa itu, apalagi masa pas Minato nembak wanita itu.

Kushina masih inget banget sore itu pas di kedai ramen. Teuchi-san juga masih muda banget saat itu, dan Ayame masih umur 5 tahun. Minato yang udah ngebuat kesel Kushina karena nyuruh dia nunggu di kelas lama banget, akhirnya nraktir wanita itu ramen di Ichiraku. Pertamanya sih Kushina ngejawab semua pertanyaan Minato dengan judes, pertanda dia lagi marah. Tapi pas cewek yang semula bermarga Uzumaki itu ngeliat wajah merah Minato yang kepanasan karena kuah ramen, dia malah jadi ketawa. Jelas aja buat Minato jadi heran sekaligus terpesona, halah. Dan pemuda itu nggak keberatan kalo dia diketawain sama cewek yang disukainya saat itu juga. Malahan dia bales dengan membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit merona—walaupun dikit banget sih, pas dia secara terang-terangan bilang suka ke gadis itu setelah mereka pulang dari kedai ramen. Bisa dibilang _unforgettable memory _deh, dan senengnya nginget kalo ternyata hubungan mereka awet ampe nikah dan tua ntar, bener-bener cinta pertama dan terakhir. Pret.

XxXxXx

"Sas, lo pernah gak suka ma seseorang?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori yang lagi sibuk maen game. Tumben pertanyaannya rada serius.

"Hm… emang kenapa?" tanya balik pemuda Akasuna itu.

"Nggak, gue nanya aja kok." jawab Itachi.

"Oh, lo lagi suka sama seseorang?" tanyanya lagi, seperti tau kemana arah pikiran Itachi.

"Hn, anggap aja begitu." jawab Itachi sambil memainkan sebuah yoyo di tangannya.

"Ecieee yang mana nih orangnya? Cewek, kan?" Sasori mematikan game-nya lalu mulai fokus sama curhatan Itachi. Pemuda itu merangkul pundak Itachi sok akrab, ya walaupun emang mereka akrab sih. Kan masih se-geng, The Akatskuter gitu loh.

"Ya… anggap aja gitu." jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu sekenanya, sempet buat Sasori bingung juga sih buat sejenak. Tapi _whatever_, yang penting dia bisa Bantu temennya yang lagi jatuh cinta itu. Cihuy!

"Cerita dong ama gua, bro. Mungkin gue bisa bantu." pemuda berambut merah itu nyengir. Sukses membuat author senyum-senyum gaje. Sasori-kun~ ai lop yu. Dan lupakan bacotangaje sang author.

"Err… lo bisa bantuin gue PDKT gak, Sas?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Iyalah. Lo belum tau kalo gue tuh paling jago dalam urusan beginian?" jawaban plus pertanyaan Sasori meyakinkan banget. Tapi jelas aja, buktinya author juga kecantol, ahaha.

"Bagus deh. Gak sia-sia lo jadi temen gue."

"Pret. Yang pasti bukan Konan, kan? Atau lo mau diamuk ama si raja bokep itu?"

"Bukan lah…" Itachi geleng-geleng kepala sambil tetep mainin yoyo-nya.

"Bukan banci, kan?" pertanyaan terakhir Sasori menohok banget, ampe gak sadar yoyo yang berada dalam kendali Itachi jadi melenceng dan mampir di jidat Sasori. Mantep banget tuh.

"Njrit! Sakit, tau! Ah! Kampret lu, Itachi!" teriak Sasori sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. jari-jarinya mengusap jidatnya yang bisa diprediksi benjol dikit gara-gara hantaman maut yoyo Itachi.

"Eh, sori! Sori banget! Beneran gak sengaja, gue! Aduh, sori! Sori, Sas!" sesal Itachi. Ini semua gara-gara pikirannya yang gak bisa diajak kompromi, jadi nyelakain temen dah. Lalu gimana kalo seandainya Sasori jadi gak mau bantuin dia buat PDKT? TIDAAAKKK. Pikiran Itachi mulai terkontaminasi oleh beberapa teriakan lebay.

"Iya deh gapapa. Sialan, tapi gue jadi benjol nih." Sasori masih mengusap-ngusap jidatnya, dan Itachi nyengir gaje dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Sori… gue gak sengaja." ucapnya lagi. "Oh, biar gue panggil si Mbok buat kompresin benjol lu aja, gimana? tawar Itachi.

"Ogah! Ntar malah pada ngeliatin gue lagi. Hih, risih!" tolak pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ya udah, gue ambilin dulu es batu kalo gitu buat ngompres benjol lu." pemuda bermata oniks itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar.

"Eh tunggu, emang bener es batu bisa ngempesin yang benjol-benjol?" tanya Sasori ragu, Itachi mikir sebentar di tepan pintu kamarnya yang udah kebuka setengah.

"Hm… gue gak tau sih… tapi kita coba aja, sapa tau bisa." ujarnya sambil kabur.

"KAMPRET! GUA DIJADIIN BONEKA PERCOBAAN KALO GITU!"

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat lewat di depan kamar adiknya alias Sasuke yang pintunya ketutup rapat. Pemuda itu menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu bercat coklat itu. Udah kebiasaan wajib sehari-hari buatnya untuk 'memantau' pergerakan otouto kesayangannya itu, meskipun selalu berakhir dengan tendangan maut Sasuke yang mampir di pipi putih mulus miliknya. Bahkan gak jarang akibat tendangan maut milik adiknya, Itachi ampe mental terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian perkara, dan ditemukan tersangkut di pohon atau nemplok di genteng rumah. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Itachi.

Mari kita ikut menguping apa yang tengah terjadi di kamar Sasuke.

"Ah, si Dobe gak bales SMS gue. Cih, jutek ternyata. Padahal gue bisa OOC gini gara-gara tuh anak. Kalo ketemu awas aja!" Sasuke misuh-misuh sendiri lantaran SMS terror cintanya dicuekin. Kasian deh lu.

"Gue kirim lagi aja ah!" seru Sasuke semangat, aneh bener.

Menurut buku abal yang dia baca di perpustakaan, buku tentang gimana 'mendekati' seseorang yang disukai, atau kalo minjem istilah Itachi sih ya PDKT. Cara pertama adalah mengiriminya SMS 'terror cinta'. Padahal menurut author, saran itu abal banget. Tapi herannya si Sasuke malah lebih nurut sama saran yang kayak gitu.

Nah, sekarang pada nanya kan kenapa pemuda ganteng yang satu ini bisa tau nomor HP Naruto? Hohoho, jawabannya mudah kok. Ingat sewaktu mereka terjebak di hutan kecil taman Konoha? Disanalah Sasuke melancarkan aksinya, diam-diam ngambil HP di saku jaket Naruto terus sengaja di-_miss called_-in ke nomornya. Ufufufu~ cara yang nekat emang.

"ITACHI! WOY! LAMA AMAT LU NGAMBIL ES BATU! Gue udah bilang kalo gue sangat membenci apa yang namanya menunggu. Tenyata emang mampir dulu. Udah kayak doger monyet, lu!"

Sasuke agak kaget mendengar suara berfrekuensi layaknya toa menggema di sekitar ruang luar kamarnya.

"Gak salah, si Itachi pasti ngintip gua lagi. Mpret banget!" geram si rambut pantat ayam.

Mari kita beralih ke Sasori dan Itachi.

"Sori, _man_! Piss ah!" cengir Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk lambang '_peace_'.

"Benjol gua udah keburu kempes nih gara-gara kelamaan nunggu. Oh iya, gue targetin waktu sebulan deh buat lo PDKT-an."

"30 hari maksudnya?" ulang Itachi.

"Iya."

Dan rencana baru, sekumpulan skenario yang telah disusun oleh Sasori akan mereka bahas kupas tuntas setajam silet. Hehe. Rencana PDKT-an baru aja bakal dimulai.

Dan jauh di sana, cowok _blonde _panjang itu tiba-iba keselek biji nangka.

"Ini firasat buruk, un." ujarnya.

XxXxXx

**Pukul 18.30, kediaman Namikaze.**

"Mesin mobil udah dipanasin kan, sensei?" tanya Naruto, dijawab dengan anggukan Kakashi. "Sip." angguknya mantap.

"Siap meluncur ke tempat les!" seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, Kakashi pun demikian.

Inilah jadwal baru Naruto, menjalani les privat khusus buat kelas tiga SMA. Maklum, bentar lagi kan cowok cakep itu ujian nasional, dan Mamih Kushina pengen anaknya menghasilkan angka ujian yang bisa dibanggakan. Hasil sendiri tentunya, dan kemampuan sendiri. Konoha International High School yang berhasil nyambet gelar ISO (?) itu amat menjunjung apa yang namanya kejujuran, terutama di waktu ujian. Tujuannya ya jelas, buat membentuk pribadi anak supaya pengetahuannya gak diragukan, juga mental untuk bersaing lebih terasah, jadi gak cuman ngandelin orang lain doang, apalagi ngandelin jawaban dari guru, udah gak jaman tuh. Gak kayak di Negara tercinta kita ini, yang tersirat punya motto 'gengsi dong, masa sekolah negeri ada yang nggak lulusnya?'. Prikitiw, author nyindir gapapa yak? :P

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kakashi, sang supir baru pun melaju di atas gemerlapnya jalanan kota Konoha. Sampai gak terasa, udah hampir 15 menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat les.

Kakashi memarkirkan mobil tersebut, dan Naruto segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Sensei, aku pulang sekitar jam sembilan nanti. Aku harap sensei ada di sini jika aku sudah beres dari kegiatan les-ku. Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, den Naru." ujar Kakashi. Ada angin apa nih tiba-tiba manggil 'den'? "Kalo jatoh bangun sendiri ya, den. Kalo ada yang cium di tengah jalan, kalo cakep cium balik, kalo jelek tendang aja."

GUBRAK

Saran abal dari Kakashi yang diem-diem suka baca Icha-Icha tactics membuat Naruto terpaksa ngegubrak di tengah jalan. Dasar sesat banget!

**Sementara itu, masih dalam waktu yang sama, sekitar pukul 18.45 di kediaman Uchiha.**

"Iruka, cepat! Aku bisa terlambat nih!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Baik, Uchiha-san!"

'_Argghh… ini gara-gara gue ketiduran nungguin SMS! Sampai telat berangkat les gini. Cih, padahal ini hari les pertama gua!' _omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan dengan segenap kekacauan yang tercipta, satu tabokan yang didaratkan oleh Sasuke di jidat Itachi lantaran pemuda itu mau cium kening Sasuke, maka mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Iruka pun meluncur menuju tempat les. **Tempat les yang sama dengan tempat les dimana Naruto berada**. Ufufufu~

*****To be Continue*****

Hehehe, kepanjangan gak sih?

Oh iya, ada beberapa request yang saya kabulkan di chap ini, kayak Kakashi yang mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Selamaaat~ ^o^ Dan emaknya Kakashi udah habis kontrak, gak bakal nongol-nongol lagi di chap depan XP *nebar konfeti*

Dan maaf banget SasuNaru-nya belum muncul. Ahaha, chapter depan deh! Sumpfeh, ane zuzur! =..=v *dibogem*

Lalu anda benar, saudara-saudara! Yang nge-SMS Naruto-kun memang Sasuyam *plak* Selamat bagi yang menang~ hadiah bisa diambil di dompet emak masing-masing XD *sesat, digampar*

Maaf apdetnya lama banget, iya, saya sadar udah 6 bulan cerita ini gak apdet. Makasih udah mengikuti sampai sini, doakan biar saya cepet update-nya, yak? Amin XD

Nah, udah mulai nyambung kan judul sama cerita? :P

Sekarang, **REVIEW**! Yang gak review saya doain jodohnya mirip ama Kakuzu. Akakaka XP *taboked*

* * *

**Balesan buat yang nggak log in (Makasih udah review yaa~ ^^)**

**NhiaChayang**

SasuNaru munculnya di chap depan. Semoga Nia-chan sabar nunggu yaa ^^ *halah*

**Sasuke: **"Si Narchi malah ngasih adengan dikit banget ke gue di chap kemaren. Cih."

**Light SC**

Mou, Light~! Review-mu kilat tapi apdetanku nggak. Maap~! DX #plak Iya, sengaja mengurangi kadar ke-pervert-annya, Narchi udah gak suka model OPS dan OGN, udah ketinggalan XP **Mari perangi OPS dan OGN! ***digeplak karena promosi gak jelas* Mau SasuNaru romance? Ufufufu, Narchi usahakan ya, Light! :D

**Naruto: **"Setuju! Gue pantes kok jadi seme. Jangan ngira kalo wajah gue imut! Gue gak suka, woy!" =,=

**Sasuke: **"Gue juga gak pervert2 amat, kok. Itu cuma di doujin doang." =,=

**Cha2-can**

Iya, sekarang pun masih aneh Itachi-nya, maaf ya u.u #duagh Err… menanti apdetan fict itu juga? Makasih , *terharu* tapi maaf bakal lama.

**Itachi: **"Malah gue lebih nista. Gue amaterasu lu, Narchi! Biar nyaho."

Salam kenal ^^. Ampun deh, saya udah nistain banyak chara. XD #plak Maaf apdetnya lama banget yak? Dimaafkan, kan? o.O

**Neji n Pein: **"Gak gua maafin, lu!"

**Niichan guanteng bin keren **(ebuset nih orang narsis amat, yak? *plak*)

SasuNaru banyak chap depan deh ^^v Maaf~ #plak Ya, ya. Wets, apaan nih? I LOVE SASORIII~ Gak denk, ayo lupakan ^^' Oke, saya tau kau mencintai saya, wakakak *gampared* Love yu tu wa ga pat XD (?)

**Novi Luph Sasunaru**

Iyaa, maaf ya kak apdetnya lama banget. Maaf juga The Akatskuter malah gak muncul di chapter ini, hehe XD #plak Suka SasoDeiIta? o.O Buat kak Novi ItaDei aja, buat Naruchi Sasori *peyukSasorierat* #plak

**Sasunaru FG**

Awas kehabisan napas OwO #duagh

**O-Ren ishi**

Eh, singkat? Padahal ngetiknya udah panjang lho o.O Ahaha, Kakashi udah dapet pekerjaan layak nih, gak panas-panasan lagi ^^

**Kakashi: **"Baru kali ini lu baek ma gue, Narchi."

Err… maaf ya apdetnya lama banget . Nyaaa, ampe kebawa mimpi? O.O Sa-saya terharu (?)

**YuiKazukoNakPremanKampung **(Hee? beneran nih? o.O)

Salam kenal jugaaa :D Iya yang dif b itu, saya ingat kok :)

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

Kan dari awal udah saya bilang, neng =w=a Eh btw, baru baca chap 1 aja nih? Ayo baca chap selanjutnya juga :P #plak

**Makasih juga buat:**

**Assassin Cross**

**YuuRi ShiShi**

**Lee EunHae**

**remianetta**

**Kyuuichi Azurin**

**I'am and D Riel **(niichan, aku kangen kaliaaann ;_;)

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Pu-cHan**

**Cute-Tamacchan**

**Himechii satsuki**

**Miko De CuteDevil**

Makasih ya semuanya ^^ Err… Kalo bisa reviewnya log in, biar buat balesan review, Narchi gak menuh-menuhin story *ditampar karena banyak maunya* Tapi buat yang nggak punya account juga gapapa kok lewat **anonymous review **atau review tanpa account juga gapapa ^^

Hayo, mana reviewnya? Yang nggak review jodohnya mirip sama Kakuzu! Udah jelek, pelit banget lagi! Akakaka XP *ditabok*

**Kakuzu: **"Bawa-bawa nama gue harus bayar loh! Mana, woy?"

**Narchi: **(in kabur mode on) "Ogah!"

**Review, please! Arigatou ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Narchi: **"Terus terang gue bingung…"

**Sasori: **"Bingung kenapa? hitsnya?"

**Narchi: **"Uwaa ada yayang Saso!" XD

**Sasuke: **"Panggilan lu norak amat sih, yayang-yayang pala lu peyang."

**Narchi: ***tidak memperdulikan Saske sama sekali* "Iya, hitsnya…"

**Naruto: **"Emang ada apa sama hitsnya?"

**Narchi: ***in matabelo mode on* "Mimpi apa gua disamperin sama orang2 ganteng ini?" 8Q *tersepona*

**Gaara: **"Dasar bego, baru liat cowok ganteng tuh author."

**Sasuke: **"Tauk tuh, noraknya gak ketulungan. Katarak kali ya matanya?"

**Narchi: ***masih tidak memperdulikan Sasuke & Gaara* "Gue bingung karena hits chapter kemaren nyampe 1k+, tapi reviewnya irit banget. Pada kemana tuh orang?" OwO

**Gaara: **"Lu tipe author pemuja review ya?"

**Narchi: **"Kagak juga… gue Cuma bingung, men!" =.=

**Kakashi: **"Itu karena lu kelamaan apdet, makanya mereka pada males ngasih review. Rasain lu."

**Sasuke: **"Lagian gak kira2 lu gak ngapdet selama 6 bulan. Kelamaan tauk. Sekarang juga gak apdet berapa bulan? Gagal lu jadi author!"

**Narchi: **"Huwee, pada tega ih kalian." DX TAT

**Sasuke: **"Air mata krokodil (?) itu mah, jangan dipercaya!"

**Narchi: ***pundung di pojokan* "Ini gue apdet asalnya buat **SasuNaru Day 2011**, tapi ada sedikit masalah, jadi gue apdet tepat pas **Sasuke Birthday**. Harusnya lu bersyukur, Saske! SasuNaru-nya gue **banyakin **di chapter ini. Kurang baik apa gue?" #bah

**Gaara: **"Tetep aja lu, readers udah lumutan dan jenggotan (?) nungguin ini penpik apdet." *pede banget* #dor

**Kakashi: **"Ini kapan mulainya kalo berantem mulu?"

**Sasori: **"Kita mulai aja langsung deh."

* * *

**Previous chapter:**

"_Iruka, cepat! Aku bisa terlambat nih!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Baik, Sasuke-sama!"_

'_Argghh… ini gara-gara gue ketiduran nungguin SMS! Sampai telat berangkat les gini. Cih, padahal ini hari les pertama gua!' omel Sasuke dalam hati._

_Dan dengan segenap kekacauan yang tercipta, satu tabokan yang didaratkan oleh Sasuke di jidat Itachi lantaran pemuda itu mau cium kening Sasuke, maka mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Iruka pun meluncur menuju tempat les. __**Tempat les yang sama dengan tempat les dimana Naruto berada**__. Ufufufu~_

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**30 Hari Mengejar Uke © narchidori**

**CHAPTER 7**

**PERINGATANS: OOC-nya minta digampar! Lebay, garing, ngalor ngidul wetan kulon, gaje, siapin aja kantung kresek. Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Sasuke menarik napas lega saat dilangkahkannya kaki miliknya ke dalam ruangan les yang saat ini masih tampak ramai. Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, pukul 18.55. Dengan kecepatan ampir menyaingi Dani Pedrosa, sang supir Iruka bisa juga ya nyupir kayak orang yang kesetanan, ya meskipun emang disuruh sih… hehe. Walaupun sempat nyalip mobil ambulans sampai supirnya mengumpat-ngumpat tapi akhirnya sampai juga dengan selamat.

Pemuda yang kata cewek sesekolahan itu ganteng abis mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, dari depan kelas nyampe pojok kelas. Dari anak yang lagi nunggu les mulai sambil dengerin mp3 ampe siswa yang ngupil sama nyiptain gelembung ingus di idungnya.

Bohong denk.

Dan sampailah pandangannya pada sesosok makhluk yang gak pernah absen dari mimpinya saat ini. Jreng jreng…

_**Kamulah makhluk Tuhan**_

_**Yang tercipta, yang paling seksi**_

_**Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku terus menjerit**_

_**Aw aw aw—**_

Seiring dengan kaset yang terputar mendadak kusut, fantasi liar Sasuke terhenti saat menyadari lagu yang berputar di kepalanya sedikit deja vu baginya. Ia pun mulai menengok kanan kiri, syukurlah tak ada seekor babi yang siap menyeruduknya seperi dalam mimpi.

**Namikaze Naruto**, begitulah satu nama makhluk seksi yang ia elu-elukan tadi dalam lagunya—lagu yang bahkan entah kapan dan dimana ia dengar—tengah tertawa lebar, seperti biasa. Pemuda itu berada di sudut kelas barisan dekat jendela di bangku pertama.

"Dobe… ini sih surga dunia." ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik, sehingga jelas aja suaranya gak nyampe ke telinga sang Namikaze yang saat ini lagi asik ngobrol ama seorang anak laki-laki. Seumuran mereka juga sih, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam berpadu dengan kulit sepucat mayat, sekilas tampak mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi sangat jelas perbedaan sifatnya. Ah tapi lupakanlah sejenak makhluk pucat layaknya hantu yang berada di samping Naruto saat ini, kita fokus saja pada si tampan berambut pirang yang jadi peran utamanya.

Sampai dimana tadi? Ah ya, Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Naruto yang terlihat tertawa lepas—begitu tanpa beban seolah seluruh dunia pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Naruto yang kini matanya menyipit tertarik mimik tawanya hingga pancaran mata itu tersembunyi dalam kelopaknya. Naruto yang—ah, sudahlah… Sasuke baru kali ini merasa teramat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang menciptakan takdir sedemikian indahnya pada dirinya, kalau perlu, ia pun rela mencium kaki Tuhan saat ini juga.

Berlebihan memang, karena sengaja. Namanya juga penpik romens.

Langkah kaki sang raven berjalan seirama dengan degupan jantungnya yang turun naik dengan cepat namun terkesan menyenangkan. Dan ia merasa, dekat…

Menuju semakin dekat pada sang safir.

Bahkan dilihat dari sudut manapun—tadi di samping, sekarang hampir di depan—Naruto layaknya lukisan Dewa yang sempurna tanpa cacat dalam setiap goresannya.

Sasuke yakin semakin dekat…

Dekat…

Dekat…

Dekat…

Lalu…

JEDUK!

"Aw!"

…Sasuke **sukses menyentuh tembok di depannya.**

Naruto yang notabene berada paling dekat dengan sang korban, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, dimana pemiliknya tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Eww…

Dan ternyata bola matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk gak asing yang gak pernah absen dalam korban bogeman mentah dalam mimpinya.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Edan, Teme. Ini sih neraka dunia." ujar Naruto Buset, udah kayak _Angel_ _and Demon_ aja nih mereka. Ckckck.

"Eh, kau bilang apa barusan, Naruto-kun?" tanya teman cowok yang ada di sebelah bangkunya. _For your information, _tempat dudukna sendiri-sendiri.

"Nggak kok, Sai. Biasa, ada ayam lewat. Hahaha." tawa ejek Naruto membahana sambil setengah melet ke arah Sasuke, Sai yang sebenernya gak terlalu ngerti ikut ketawa aja, yang penting rame.

Sasuke keki, kehadirannya cuma dianggap ayam lewat doang. Akakaka.

'_Aseemm, gua bales lu, Dobe. Liat aja._' cowok itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, dan kalo aja tangannya ngeluarin aliran chakra berupa elemen petir, bisa-bisa kecipta jurus chidori. (?)

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00, waktunya bel masuk. Dan terdengarlah…

_**Okelah kalau begitu**_

_**Okelah kalau begitu**_

_**Okelah kalo beg-beg-begitu**_

Seisi kelas kembali _sweatdrop. _Selidik punya selidik, ternyata itu bunyi _ringtone _punya Sai. Gak elit banget.

"G-gak salah tuh, Sai?" tanya cowok pirang itu.

"Nggak, emang bener ada SMS masuk kok, dari Ino-chan." jawab Sai nyante, gak peduli ama seisi kelas yang sekarang lagi sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Bukan, maksud gue _ringtone _lu."

"Hm… nggak." si Sai tetep anteng ngetik balesan SMS buat Ino.

'_Seniman edan. Wedus gembel._' pikir Naruto mundur teratur, sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan ngeletakin jari telunjuk di depan, ajep-ajep. Padahal dia nggak tau arti dari 'wedus gembel' itu apaan. Yang penting ada 'gembel'-nya kali, yang berarti jelek.

Harga diri Sasuke runtuh sudah, dirinya sukses dipermalukan di depan khalayak umum—walopun sekelas tetep aja umum, Uchiha gitu loh gengsinya gede!

Dengan sisa harga diri dilengkapi wajah yang memang jutek dari sononya, Sasuke berjalan tenang ke arah tempat duduknya. Tidak memedulikan tatapan cengok kayak abis nemuin bangke ayam dari seisi penghuni kelas, walaupun dalam imajinasi pemuda itu harga dirinya tengah berjalan dalam versi ngesot.

Tak lama dari itu bel yang sebenarnya pun berbunyi nyaring—

**Tenonet tenet teretetet…**

—Musik ala odong-odong. Demi Jashin naek odong-odong, penpik nih author aneh banget.

"_Attention, please!"_

Pandangan semua murid tertuju padanya.

"_I wanna introduce my self—"_

—Pertama, dia seorang guru les yang memakai jubah hitam aneh bermotif awan merah.

"—_My name is Tobi, you can call me Tobi-chwan. And I'm a GOOD BOY!—"_

—Kedua, dia narsis gilak dan rada-rada sinting bin sedeng.

"—_Lets play and learn something good with me. no what-what if you can't understand, its name new learn. But who wrong can a penalty!" _(terjemahan: ayo bermain dan mempelajari sesuatu yang baik denganku, tak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengerti, namanya juga baru belajar. Tapi yang salah dapat hukuman!)

—Ketiga, oke, dia sarap dan bahasa inggrisnya kacau.

Naruto cengok, salah apa bunda mengandung sampe nemuin guru les kayak gini.

Sasuke sih stey kul aja lihatnya, padahal dalam hati pengen ngetawain bahasa inggrisnya yang sumpah minta ditabok. Kalo Sai ngelanjutin SMS-annya. Yang lain malah ada yang nyiptan gelembung ingus season dua, etc, etc.

"Baiklah… Tobi bicara pake bahasa Indonesia aja ya? Pake bahasa inggris ribet juga…"

'_Siapa juga yang suruh, oon?'_ inner Sasuke.

"Tobi di sini akan mengajarkan pelajaran Geografi! Siapa yang pernah ke Hawaii?"

Krik.

Tobi sedikit keki karena seisi kelas hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan darinya.

"NAH, KAMU!" tunjuk Tobi tiba-tiba pada Naruto, resiko orang yang duduk di depan.

DEG!

"Y-Ya, sensei?"

"Tempat mana di dunia ini yang sangat ingin kau kunjungi?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, perasaan kagak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama pelajaran. Tapi gak ada salahnya juga untuk menjawab.

"Err… warung Ichiraku."

Sweatdrop berjamaah lagi, ditambah Tobi, author yang bikinnya juga sempet cengok.

"Hah? Alasan?" tanya guru nyentrik itu.

Naruto nyengir malu. "Sebenarnya… aku ingin makan ramen sepuasnya di sana, ramennya enak sekali."

Buset nih bocah malah promosi, tapi bagi Sasuke malah menambah kosakata baru seputar Naruto. Ra—to the—men, **Ramen**. Catet, Sas! Catet!

Tobi mengelus-elus dagunya yang nyaris tertutup topeng lollipop miliknya, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sok iyeh. "Hm… bisa juga…" gumamnya.

Sai otomatis menghentikan kegiatan SMSnya saat merasa pandangan sang guru aneh itu tertuju padanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melirik ke arah Naruto barang sejenak, yang berarti "kok-gurunya-kayak-orang-sarap-sih?".

Si pirang hanya nyengir maklum antara jijik dan gak doyan, yang berarti "mana-gue-tau!-Bukannya-itu-bokap-lo-ya?".

Sai melotot sambil manyun, yang berarti "bukan,-lah!-Lo-aja-kaleeee!".

Naruto nahan ketawanya, sumpah ekspresi wajah Sai barusan pengen banget dia tabok. Pemuda ini mengernyitkan keningnya, yang berarti "gak-usah-manyun-juga,-kaleee.-Muka-lu-jadi-kayak-marmut."

Sai melotot lagi, namun tanpa manyun. Artinya "bibir-lu-doweeerr.". Perasaan kagak nyambung dah.

Naruto refleks memonyongkan bibirnya, yang artinya "bibir-lo-cenat-cenut!".

"AHEM!"

Tobi mendehem keras, otomatis membuat pesan telepati antara Naruto dan Sai terputus sudah, kandas di tengah jalan.

"Kamu… kalian berdua… kenapa saling berpandangan di dalam kelas saya?" ujar Tobi mengintimidasi.

Sai kaku dan Naruto keki. "Errrr…"

Sasuke yang menyaksikan adegan penuh drama di bangku belakang tersebut hanya membingkai senyum penuh kemenangan, sejujurnya dia cemburu liat Naruto dekat dengan pemuda ber-_ring tone _"Oke lah Kalo Begitu" itu.

Tobi mendesis, "jangan-jangan kalian saling mencintai, ya?"

JEDER! OH MY JASHIN! Bola mata seisi kelas menjadi memutih dan bulat sempurna.

"TIDAAKK!"

Oh bukan, itu bukan suara Sasuke kok! Tapi—

"TIDAK! Nggak lah, Sensei!" jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan, Sai cuma angguk-angguk disko.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. _'Ternyata kau memang mencintaiku, Dobe.'_ katanya dalam hati, GR banget.

Tobi menghela napas juga, "baiklah. Sekarang kamu!" tunjuknya pada Sai. "Tempat mana yang paling ingin kamu kunjungi?"

Sai berpikir sejenak. "Hm… saya ingin ke Paris, sensei." jawabnya mantap.

Guru aneh bertopeng lollipop itu terlihat bergetar. "Paris…?" ulangnya.

"Iya, Paris. Alasan, hm… karena saya ingin bertemu dan belajar pada sang _masterpiece _lukisan yang ada di sana." lanjut Sai lagi, lengkap.

Tobi tidak menjawab apa-apa dan tampak tidak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Sai sama sekali, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat disertai gumaman parau yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Seisi kelas menjadi bingung.

"PARISSSSS!" Tobi meraung tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja Sai. Seisi kelas kaget banget, apalagi Sai. Bahkan sekilas terdengar suara di belakang berupa "eh copot, eh copot!" milik gadis berambut merah marun yang emang terkenal latah.

"IMPIANKU! KENAPA KAU TEGA MENGHANCURKAN IMPIANKU, HAH?" teriak Tobi di depan muka Sai, untung gak muncrat-muncrat karena dia pake topeng.

"JAWAB!"

"Eh copot! Eh—eh copot!" latah gadis itu lagi.

"Ha—hah?" jantung Sai mendadak mau copot, ternyata guru ini sarap beneran.

"Kenapa kau tegaaaaa! KENAPA?"

"Copot, eh—ehhh! Copot—"

Tobi menggebrak meja Sai untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini sampai beberapa peralatan tulis dan buku jatuh berserakan ke lantai, termasuk hapenya juga. Murid yang lain nggak ada yang berani bantuin Sai—takut.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"E—ah anak guee… co-copot! Anak gue copot!"

"DIAM KAMU!" semprot Tobi, si latah sukses bungkam.

Sai aseli pengen nangis beneran.

"Kamuhhh…" Tobi mulai mencekik Sai. Sai beneran nangis.

"To-tolonkhhgh…"

Seisi kelas panik, tapi untunglah pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan beberapa orang dewasa berpakaian putih-putih masuk ke dalamnya.

"Cepat ringkus dia, Izumo, Kotetsu!" perintah salah satunya yang bermuka garang, dua orang lainnya segera menarik paksa Tobi dan melepaskan cengkraman mautnya dari leher Sai.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Tobi yang semakin terseret oleh kedua pria itu.

"Borgol dia." perintah si pria bermuka garang tadi pada seorang pria lain yang berambut pirang. Pria itu mengangguk dan segera memborgol Tobi supaya tidak meronta lebih lama.

"KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA! DASAR BAJING—piiip, piip, piiip." teriak Tobi mengumpat dengan menyebutkan nama-nama satwa penghuni kebun binatang—demi keamanan dan kenyamanan fict ini kita sensor saja—sementara ketiga petugas berseragam putih itu menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Naruto dan beberapa siswa lain menarik napas lega, sementara Sai masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hahaha, Paris! Aim kaming, darling!" suara Tobi masih terdengar nyaring dari kejauhan, meskipun volumenya semakin mengecil.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Sai?" sapanya agak khawatir.

Sai membatu sambil sebelah tangannya menyentuh lehernya yang berwarna agak kemerahan. "Aku tidak mau ke Paris…" desisnya pelan.

"Ehem—"

Sang pria berwajah garang yang memberi instruksi tadi berdehem, seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kalian." sambungnya lagi. Para murid hanya saling berpandangan.

"Kami adalah petugas Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha yang mendapat laporan bahwa salah satu pasien kami—bernama Tobi, kabur dari rumah sakit. Mohon maaf apabila ada siswa atau siswi yang terluka akibat kelalaian kami."

Semua murid terdiam mendengar penuturan tersebut. Dari name tag yang digunakan oleh pria berwajah garang itu, Naruto dapat membaca ternyata pria itu bernama Morino Ibiki.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Ibiki menghampiri Sai yang masih memegang lehernya.

"Aku—"

Ibiki memanggil salah satu wanita yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. "Anko, tolong rawat anak ini sebentar."

"Baik." wanita itu langsung memapah Sai keluar kelas.

"Tobi, pasien kami selama dua tahun terakhir yang menderita penyakit jiwa karena obsesinya yang sangat besar terhadap Paris." Ibiki mulai curhat di depan kelas.

Naruto membatin, ternyata Tobi memang beneran orang gila.

XxXxXxX

Kakashi memencet-mencet _keypad handphone_ yang sore tadi Naruto berikan padanya, katanya sih hadiah ucapan selamat datang gitu. Meskipun hapenya jadul, tapi Kakashi kelihatan seneng banget dan menerima benda itu dengan wajah yang kelewat gembira. Kakashi jadi inget _flash back _percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi sore…

"_Aduh Den, beneran nih ini hape buat saya?"_

"_Iyalah, sensei!"_

"_Wah, makasih banget, Den! Etapi jangan manggil sensei ah… malu ke saya-nya."_

Dan Kakashi inget sore tadi Naruto cuma tertawa menanggapi pertanyaannya sembari bilang "nyantei aja."

"Den Naruto baik banget, sumpah!" si pria bermasker ini berkata demikian sambil memencet lagi _keypad _hape-nya.

Sebenarnya dia bingung, cara memainkan hape itu seperti apa. Karena emang jelas banget seumur-umur Kakashi baru punya barang ginian semenjak sore ini doang, biasanya dia bergelung dengan ukulelenya yang telah tewas beberapa hari yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong soal ukulele, Kakashi jadi sedih. Persahabatannya dengan ukulele itu bagaikan "persahabatan Dudung dan Maman" lagunya The Changcuters, tapi ya sudahlah—_everythings gonna be okay_. Lagu banget emang idupnya.

Kakashi mulai memencet tombol menu di hape itu sambil senderan di depan kap mobil di kawasan pelataran parkir, lalu memencet tombol yang lain lagi, sampai terdengar...

_**Kringg… Kringg… Kringg…**_

"Wow!" seru Kakashi takjub, katro banget.

Suara-suara ribut kecil terdengar di ujung jalan, Kakashi refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sebelah kanannya. Terlihat oleh pria itu, tiga pria berseragam putih-putih tengah menyeret seorang pria aneh berjubah hitam bermotif awan yang kedua tangannya terborgol ke belakang. Wajah pria itu tertutup topeng bulat melingkar berwarna oranye mirip seperti lollipop.

"Kamuuhhh… lepasin akkuhh… aku kan mau ke Parisss! Kamu jahat!" rengek pria aneh tadi saat ketiga pria berseragam putih itu berjalan tepat di depan Kakashi lalu melewatinya. Kakashi bisa menerka kalau pria yang barusan lewat di depannya adalah pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Hai, ganteng!" kata Tobi tiba-tiba sambil menoleh pada Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu _sweatdrop _sekaligus ngeri, untung saja ketiga petugas tadi segera menyeretnya untuk menjauh.

"Wah, sepertinya ada ribut-ribut kecil, ya?" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh dengan gerakan _slow motion_, kalo dari suaranya sih kayaknya dia pernah dengar. Ah, jangan-jangan…

"Ah, kamu kan…"

Demi apa coba Kakashi bisa liat pemuda berambut coklat itu lagi?

Demi apa coba Kakashi bisa ketemu pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengannya di Taman Konoha?

Demi apa coba Kakashi tahun ini, bulan ini, tanggal ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, ketemu lagi **sama Iruka**?

Cihuy!

"Hai, Kakashi-san." Iruka tersenyum teduh. Ah, tipikal anak baik dan orang tua penyayang nih. Seenggaknya gitu pemikiran Kakashi.

'_DIA MASIH INGET NAMA GUE, MASAAAA. AH JODOH EMANG KAGAK KEMANAAA.' _Inner Kakashi seneng banget.

"Hai juga Iruka-san. Lagi ngapain di sini?"

"Mengantarkan Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka tertawa renyah, Kakashi terpesona. Maka terdengarlah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering banget didengarnya di tipi ataupun di radio.

_**Mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu?**_

_**Mengapa selalu hariku indah saat di dekat kamu?**_

Baris kedua lagu di atas ngarang banget, soalnya baik Kakashi maupun author sama-sama gak hapal lirik yang sebenarnya. Maaf bagi _smashblast _yang membaca fanfic ini.

Lanjut ke Iruka yang saat ini lagi mesem-mesem entah kenapa. Kayaknya gayung bersambut, saudara-saudara! Atau gara-gara ikutan gila gegara liat Tobi sebelumnya?

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, bingung mau ngomong apa kali ya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian…

"Saya—" ucap mereka berbarengan. Kompak euy.

"Silahkan Anda duluan yang berkata, Iruka-san." ujar Kakashi sopan.

"Tidak, Anda saja." tolak Iruka.

"Tidak, Anda duluan." ujar Kakashi bersikeras.

"Anda saja." balas Iruka, bersikeras lagi.

"Anda, Iruka-san."

"Anda saja, Kakashi-san."

"…"

"…"

"Ya sudah saya yang duluan deh." dasar Kakashi geblek, dari tadi kek.

Kakashi berdehem. "Boleh saya minta nomor telpon Anda?"

Iruka cukup kaget juga mendengarnya, kaget campur seneng sebenernya sih.

"Hm, oke. Kosong delapan satu, delapan dua tiga, empat lima enam tujuh…" ujar Iruka menyebutkan nomor hapenya. "_Missed call_ yah…"

Kakashi cengok, kata asing itu baru hinggap di telinga Kakashi. "Hah, miskol?"

"Iya."

Demi Jashin naek onta! Kakashi gak tau apa arti dari kata "miskol" yang barusan meluncur dari bibir Iruka. _Please _deh Kakashi baru pegang hape sore ini! Tapi keterlaluan banget ya ampe gak tau apa itu miskol segala.

"Hm… Iruka-san, baiklah nanti saya miskol Anda." ujar Kakashi hati-hati.

"Oke."

Padahal dia gak tau apa itu miskol. Nyehehehe.

XxXxXxX

Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Neji menghubungi ponsel Gaara, namun yang terdengar masih deretan kata yang sama:

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan area, cobalah beberapa saat lagi…"_

"AH, KAMPRET!" Neji berteriak frustrasi.

Sesuai saran dari layanan SMS Mbah Jiraiya, hal pertama yang harus Neji lakukan adalah: **"meneror si doi sesering mungkin lewat telpon atau SMS."**. Dilengkapi dengan kalimat gak penting di bawahnya:** "Cemungudh, cemoga berhasil! SEMANGKA! SEMANGAT, KAKA!"**

Neji _sweatdrop._

Pemuda tampan berambut coklat itu menghela napas, "SMS pun gak bakal guna kalo hapenya kagak aktif! Gah!"

Baru saja Neji mau protes dengan menghubungi _call centre _layanan SMS dari Mbah Jira, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi tanda SMS masuk.

"Gaara?"

**From: Mbah Jira**

Ternyata bukan.

"**Jika cara yang tadi tidak berhasil, coba hubungi nomor beberapa orang terdekatnya atau kerabatnya. Chu, aku mendukungmu!"**

Bujug buset, kesambet kali ya tuh tua bangka ampe nyelipin kalimat-kalimat aneh di belakangnya. Boro-boro jadi tersemangati, yang ada malah najis!

Neji buru-buru menelusuri daftar kontak yang ada di _handphone_-nya, dari A sampai Z.

"Oke, yang ada cuma si Matsuri, mantan pembantu Gaara-koi. Coba gue telpon deh…"

"_**Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak terdaftar."**_

"Gembel! Si Matsuri nomornya udah diganti! Rawr!" Neji menggigit-gigit bantal sofa sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Nomor Shikamaru aja deh, mantan temen SMP-nya."

"_**Tuut—tuutt—tuut—maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk."**_

"Anjir! Saus tartar!" Neji mulai hilang kesabaran. "Tapi demi Gaara-koi, aku rela… oh, aku relaaa…"

Neji kembali mencoba menghubungi lagi, kali ini nomor Itachi, yang entah kenapa ada di dalam daftar kontaknya.

"_**Tuut—tuut—tuut—Halo! Itachi si ganteng tanpa keriput di sini! Sori bro gue nya lagi sibuk, maklum lah fans gue banyak. Hehe. So tinggalin pesan aja ya, teken bintang, kay? Bubye! Muach!"**_

Malangnya Nasib Neji, panggilannya malah tersambung ke _voice mailbox. _Neji langsung menekan tombol bintang dengan tak sabar.

"HALO, INI GUE, NEJI. COWOK TERGANTENG DI KOMPLEK GUE. KALO ELU KETEMU GAARA—UKE GUE, DIMANAPUN LO BERADA, HUBUNGI GUA OKE?" Neji segera menutup panggilannya. Dan dia tersandar lemah di sandaran sofa. Kemudian bersenandung kecil dengan putus asa dengan alunan mirip lagu Bang Toyib.

"_**Gaara-koi, Gaara-koi, kenapa tak pulang-pulang? Abangmu, abangmu, panggil-panggil namamu…"**_

Neji menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang hapenya yang seakan terasa panas dan penuh keringat karena dipegang terus olehnya.

Kemudian tanpa sadar, Neji mulai mengangkat hape itu. Matanya terbuka dan lengan kirinya tidak menutupi pandangannya lagi. Dia membuka mp3 dalam hapenya dan mulai menelusuri deretan lagu. Sampai jemarinya berhenti menekan _keypad_-nya saat judul lagu yang tak asing menghiasi pandangannya.

**Joshua - Diobok-obok(dot)mp3**

Neji galau, judul lagu barusan ternyata mau tidak mau mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok Gaara. Gaara yang sangat suka memutar lagu bertemakan anak-anak padahal sudah bukan masanya lagi, Gaara yang selalu protes bahkan marah ketika Neji menyetel lagu dangdut keras-keras di teras belakang rumah mereka, Gaara yang selalu menendang bokong Neji begitu pemuda berambut coklat itu mulai berjoget karena terbawa euforia dari lagu dangdut yang pemuda itu setel sendiri, Gaara yang—ah, sudahlah…

Betapa Neji rindu pada Gaara.

Mau makan, Neji rindu Gaara.

Mau minum, Neji rindu Gaara.

Mau tidur, Neji rindu Gaara.

Apalagi mau mandi, banget lah Neji rindu Gaara.

Mau buang air bes—eh, yang itu tak usah dibahas. Jijik juga ya.

Neji lalu meneken tombol _play _dan mulai memutar lagu Diobok-obok punya Joshua.

_**Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok,**_

_**Ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok,**_

_**Disemprot-semprot airnya disemprot-semprot—**_

Neji membenamkan kepalanya di bantal sofa.

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda namun dalam waktu yang sama, Gaara hampir saja menubruk tiang listrik jika Kankurou yang berada disampingnya tidak mengingatkannya.

"Ngelamun aja, kamu." protes Kankurou, Gaara cuma menatapnya datar. "Mikirin siapa sih?" selidiknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah berjalan kembali meninggalkan Kankurou yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Woy, Gaara! Ah, gitu aja kok ngambek sih? Nggak usah malu-malu dong, aku kan aniki-mu!" ujar Kankurou agak berteriak di tengah keramaian pasar.

Gaara tetep aja mingkem, di pikirannya pertanyaan si Kankurou ini gak penting-penting amat buat dijawab.

"Woy, Gaar. Ih, adek gua kayak patung berjalan banget sih…" pemuda bertubuh agak tambun itu menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara, namun ia ikut berhenti saat Gaara menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ngerasa gak enak juga kali ya si Gaara dibilang patung, wihihi.

"Eh? Kalo gitu arca berjalan deh… kan bagusan dikit, hehehe."

'_Sama aja, ketek.' _kata Gaara dalam hati, males meladeni Kankurou yang emang suka menggila dalam urusan ejek-mengejek.

Kali ini, dua Sabaku bersaudara sedang mengitari kawasan pasar tradisional di daerah Suna.

Kok ke pasar malem-malem? Jangan salah, meskipun malem tapi pasar ini emang rame.

Sebenernya karena suruhan Temari, sih… perempuan pirang berkucir empat itu menyuruh mereka berbelanja bahan makanan selama sebulan. Kedua adiknya ini sih ya nurut-nurut aja, selain karena emang Temari yang bekerja keras membiayai adik-adiknya, juga karena mereka… ehem, takut, ehem kalo Temari marah. Kalo Temari marah kan kayak setan, demen membuang barang-barang adeknya juga nyetel kipas angin kenceng-kenceng—entah apa tujuannya. Ya bisa disejajarkan sama ibunya Nobita lah, cuma gak nyuruh nyabutin rumput doang.

Kankurou melirik daftar belanjaan yang diberikan oleh Temari, lalu ia menyeret Gaara ke beberapa tukang sayur dan daging yang berdagang di sana.

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka berbelanja, akhirnya pulang juga dengan membawa beberapa keresek penuh belanjaan. Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, mereka melewati sebuah tukang kaset yang selalu menyetel salah satu kaset jualannya dengan volume yang kelewat _over_, salah-salah bisa bikin orang yang lewat menjadi budek permanen.

Dan lagu yang terputar keras-keras itu adalah lagu…

_**Sekian lamaa~ aku menunggu, untuk kedatanganmu~**_

'_Neji-kun…'_

_**Bukankah engkau, telah berjanji kita jumpa di sini**_

_**Datanglaah~ kedatanganmu kutunggu**_

_**Tlah lamaa~ telah lama kumenunggu~**_

Dimana dengar dangdut, pasti dibenaknya terpikir sosok seorang Neji. Dan gara-gara mendengar lagu itu, Gaara menjadi galau.

JEDUK!

"Gaara! Udah gue bilang jangan ngelamun!"

Kali ini jidatnya beneran kejedot tiang listrik.

XxXxXxX

Gara-gara insiden memalukan dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur, kelas les Naruto dibubarkan setengah jam sebelum jam pulang sebenarnya. Pihak les maupun pihak rumah sakit sudah meminta maaf sampai sujud-sujud. Kalau memang sudah begitu kejadiannya ya mau begimana lagi.

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong tanpa Sai di sampingnya, pemuda malang berkulit pucat itu sudah terlebih dahulu diantar pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Saat langkahnya mau menginjak kawasan pelataran parkir tempat Kakashi menunggunya untuk pulang, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"W-Woy!" seru Naruto kaget, dan kekagetannya bertambah dobel saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

Sasuke? Bukan kok, tapi gadis bergaun putih berambut panjang.

Naruto merinding disko.

"I-ini… bu-buku kamu—ke-ketinggalan, Na-naruto-kun…" ucap gadis itu terbata dengan suara keciiiiiiiil banget, mukanya menunduk, lalu terangkat sedikit, tapi menunduk lagi.

Naruto bernapas lega, ternyata manusia bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang menarik tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih ya." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum ganteng, kalo aja di tangannya dia lagi megang sebotol Pocari Sweat, pasti langsung dibagi ke gadis itu. Kayak di iklan.

Melihat senyum ganteng pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang amat memesona—menurut pikiran Hinata sih, gadis itu makin menunduk malu disertai pipi yang merona merah.

"S—sa-sama-sama, Na-naruto-kun." ucapnya lagi. Hare gene masih gagu? Capek deh. Tapi lebih baik dari pada author yang gak berani nyapa si Baka. AH SUDAHLAH LUPAKAN. Maaf curhat dikit.

Setelah Naruto menerima buku yang diserahkan Hinata dengan tangan yang super bergetar bak berada dalam goncangan gempa bumi, akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Hinata pamit mundur. Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkiran kembali.

Tapi di tengah jalan, tangannya ditarik lagi.

"Hinata, ada ap—GAH, KOK ELU SIH, TEME?"

Nah kalo yang ini baru Sasuke.

"GUE KIRA SETAN!"

LOL. Whut?

Sasuke agak melotot, apalagi sebelumnya ia mendengar nama 'Hinata' disebut. Siapa pula itu Hinata? Di pikirannya cuma ada Naruto.

"Ikut gue, Dobe." pemuda sengak itu menyeret Naruto menjauhi tempat parkir.

"H-HEY! LEPASIN GUA, WEY! LU MAU CULIK GUE YE?"

'_Demi Jashin naek komedi puter, nih anak berisik banget.' _ucap Sasuke dalam hati seraya menutup sebelah kupingnya.

"TEME, WAH LU BRENGSEK. NGAPAIN LU BAWA GUE KE DALEM GEDUNG LES LAGI? AH ADA APA-APANYA INI MAH!"

"Bisa diem gak sih?" si Sasuke lama-lama risih juga.

Naruto mingkem, sementara Sasuke makin menyeretnya ke dalam gedung, ke dalam lorong yang walaupun penerangan terang-benderang namun sepi.

"Lepasin tangan gue, woy!"

"Berisik! **Gue takut lo kabur.**"

"Cih." Naruto mendecih sebal. Tidak berguna juga sebenarnya Naruto memberontak, karena pegangan Sasuke di tangannya amat sangat erat dan tak kunjung lepas.

Hingga sampailah mereka ke depan sebuah ruangan yang Naruto kenali sebagai **Toilet Pria**.

"Ck, ngapain lu bawa gue kemari, HAH?" protes Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan erat Sasuke di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke sebenarnya agak kewalahan juga menahan pegangannya pada kedua lengan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya juga, karena mau bagaimana pun **Naruto tetep aja seorang cowok, Naruto tetep aja punya tenaga standar para cowok, Naruto BUKAN cewek yang tenaganya lebih lemah. **Tentu dengan **otak**nya yang **jenius**, Sasuke **sadar** akan hal itu.

"Tch," yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit porselen itu hanyalah sebuah decihan disertai desahan panjang. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mencibir.

Sasuke menendang pintu toilet pria dengan perlahan, ditariknya kembali kedua lengan pemuda pirang itu untuk ikut masuk ke dalam toilet pria bersamanya.

"Ck, apa-apaan lu?" kaki kanan Sasuke ditendang begitu saja oleh Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kecil lalu balas menendang.

Bugh!

"GYAW! Wey, kusoooo!" Naruto balas menendang lagi, kali ini kaki kiri Sasuke yang jadi sasaran.

Bugh!

"Grrr, kuso Dobe!" Sasuke geram bukan main menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan dari Naruto. Ia balas menendang lagi, dan tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi dipertahankannya.

Bugh!

"Anjret! Lu mau coba-coba nantang gue hah, TEME?" bukannya kabur, Naruto malah terlanjur terbakar amarah yang sengaja ia sulut bersama Sasuke. Tujuan utamanya tadi hilang sudah tertelan angin panas akibat atmosfir pertengkaran mereka. Tangannya yang kini bebas melayangkan bogeman mentah ke arah Sasuke.

Duagh!

Lumayan.

Lumayan lah bikin pipi kiri Sasuke serasa cenat-cenut, walaupun gak ada darah yang mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini, "gue gak mungkin kalah dari elu, bego!"

Pemuda itu menendang lagi, dibalas pukulan. Lalu melayangkan pukulan, dibalas tendangan. Pukul, tendang, tinju, jambak, lompat, lompat, lompat—eh, maksudnya bogem, tarik, jungkir balik, de es te, de es te. Sampai akhirnya kedua penampilan pemuda ini acak-acakan luar binasa.

Rambut pirang Naruto acak-acakan, kaus yang dikenakannya sama-sama kusut dan kotor juga, bahkan sedikit tersibak di bagian pinggang.

Rambut Sasuke agak basah terkena keringat, namun tatanan berbentuk menyerupai pantat ayamnya masih mencuat ke atas dengan sempurna. Rupanya Sasuke tak salah memilih jel rambut yang berkualitas bagus. Kaus yang dikenakannya juga nggak jauh berbeda dengan kaus partner berantemnya barusan. Kalau celana mereka berdua? Jangan ditanya, penuh noda lumpur dari masing-masing sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Posisi mereka saat ini?

Saling menjambak rambut dan melempar tatapan maut dari kedua belah pihak, dengan Naruto yang berada di bawah Sasuke.

Tunggu, berada di bawah Sasuke?

"MAU APA, KAU?" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

Kedua pemuda ini masih sibuk melempar _death glare _satu sama lain, sampai sebuah gesekan aneh muncul diantara mereka di bawah sana.

Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama melotot kaget, dan tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu menendang Sasuke menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga.

BRAK!

Punggung Sasuke sukses menjeblak pintu keluar.

"Argh…" rintihnya kecil, namun masih dapat bangkit. Pemuda itu berjalan agak terhuyung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terbaring dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Namun beberapa langkah lagi, Sasuke tiba-tiba berbelok ke arah kanannya dan segera membuka pintu boks toilet.

Blam. Pintu tertutup dan dikunci dari dalam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara air pancuran kecil meluncur membentur permukaan air yang berada dalam kloset. Kesimpulannya, ternyata Sasuke buang air kecil. Naruto cengok.

Padahal sejujurnya dalam pikiran Naruto, Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang ia ketahui bernama piiip padanya. Namun ternyata tujuannya mengajak ke dalam toilet ini supaya ada teman? Sasuke takut sendirian kah? Lucu sekali si ayam itu.

Naruto bangkit duduk dari posisi berbaringnya ketika pintu boks terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke di dalamnya yang keluar sambil menutup resleting celananya. Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Halo, Dobe." sapanya datar. Garing banget. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Cih!" Naruto otomatis membuang pandangannya. Pemuda itu bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, hendak menuju pintu keluar toilet. Namun langkahnya dihadang cepat oleh Sasuke, Naruto terdorong ke arah tembok dan punggungnya terbentur kecil. Kedua lengan Sasuke sukses menahan kedua lengan Naruto yang sudah terkepal keras.

"Lo mau apa, hah?" Tanya Naruto agak dingin, safirnya menyorot tajam—mengerikan sebenarnya—tepat ke arah oniks milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, merasa menang dalam pertarungan sengit tidak penting mereka.

"Kau."

Pupil Naruto membesar kaget atas jawaban Sasuke, "WATDEPAK? _YOU WANT A COW?_ LU MAU SAPI?" teriaknya norak.

Catatan: telinga Naruto menangkap kata "kau" menjadi "_cow_".

Urat marah segede biji jagung menghiasi jidat tidak lebar Sasuke, kemudian ia agak murka. "BUKAN ITU, IDIOT!"

"TERUS APA, HAH?" sempet-sempetnya Naruto muncrat di depan muka Sasuke. Ini anak minta diketekin rupanya.

"_I want you, Naruto Namikaze."_

Naruto sukses membantu. "Tch, lu homo, ya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak dijawab, Sasuke buru-buru mendekatkan wajahnya lalu bibirnya menyapu bibir si pirang sekilas.

"Ini untuk ucapan selamat datang ke duniaku, Dobe."

Naruto melotot lagi, namun kali ini lutut kakinya sukses menyikut perut Sasuke hingga pegangan pemuda itu terlepas.

Sasuke ambruk dengan setengah merintih di atas lantai kamar mandi, kedua lengannya memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Naruto segera berjalan menjauh lalu membuka pintu keluar toilet, namun ia sempat berbalik untuk menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi." dan ia pun berlalu.

Sasuke dalam keadaan masih terbaring di atas lantai hanya menyeringai, "kita lihat saja, Dobe." desisnya.

*****TO BE CONTINUE*****

* * *

W-wey! Kok kesannya jadi serius gini sih? OAO *dia yang buat, dia sendiri yang bingung* #dor

Bagaimana? Udah banyak kan SasuNaru-nya? Saya sudah bekerja keras nih! *ngelap keringat pake baju Sasuke*

Hah, siapa yang bilang masih kurang? Gua giles pake papan! #digampar

Ada yang sadarkah kalau perhitungan durasi 30 harinya sudah mulai dihitung dari chapter ini? Saya jujur lho ya jadi bingung sendiri mau ngebaginya gimana ==a #plak

Juga sori banget di chap ini malah gak ada scene ItaDei sama Sasori dan Akatskuter sama sekali =A= Soalnya kalo mereka ada, entah panjangnya chapter ini bakal berapa, ini aja udah 5000 words lebih, saudara-saudara! Bayangkan! Bayangkan! *lebay* #dzig

Ada yang suka nggak sih sama Akatskuter? Request dong biar mereka bisa tampil agak banyakan gitu di penpik ini :P Tapi entah bakal berapa chapter penpik ini bisa tamat =_=

Mau promosi ya, RnR juga dong fanfic saya yang berjudul **Vendetta,** itu fanfic khusus buat Sasuke Birthday lho ;)

YOSH, REVIEW!

V

V

V


End file.
